


果糖《酝酿》【完整】

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 补了补了补了。我们AO3真是有容乃大！全文这么多字都能全部一下发出来！没改错别字，因为只找到了TXT没找到原始的word文档，害，但不影响观看。
Kudos: 31





	果糖《酝酿》【完整】

**Author's Note:**

> 补了补了补了。
> 
> 我们AO3真是有容乃大！全文这么多字都能全部一下发出来！  
没改错别字，因为只找到了TXT没找到原始的word文档，害，但不影响观看。

《酝酿》

闵玧其把包成一团的卫生纸扔进了旁边的垃圾桶里，看来又打死了一只蟑螂。

还没到南方来之前，田柾国一直以为那些他在微博上看的有关于蟑螂的段子只是段子，而真正过来了才知道，原来大号体型、能飞能舞的南方蟑螂是真实存在的。震惊以后就只剩下恶心，连消灭蟑螂的想法都根本没有。他端着杯子都到了饮水机旁边，慢慢用手指按着右侧的蓝色方块键往里按，微微制冷以后的水流一点一点在杯子里聚集了起来。

闵玧其在旁边的水池里洗手。田柾国听到洗手液的鸭嘴泵头被压了几次，他回过头，闵玧其已经把洗手液打出泡沫，无比认真地清洗每一根手指。洗手液磨砂类的瓶身透出了里面的粉色，视线再次移回来，田柾国看着水流渐渐冲掉泡沫，指节分明又过分苍白的手指重新显露，他情不自禁地吞咽唾沫，等到饮水机的按键弹出发出清脆的一声响才发现杯子里的水已经接满了。

“田柾国。”闵玧其关掉水龙头，在挂着的毛巾上擦了擦手，“喝这么多水不怕起夜吗？”田柾国有种偷看被发现的感觉，他慌乱地低下头，喝了一口水。“太，太渴了。”  
“嗯。”想来闵玧其也没有很适应这种相处方式，尴尬地站了一会儿才再次开口嘱咐田柾国喝完水早点休息。田柾国点点头，“好。”  
闵玧其看他一眼，“那我先回房间了。明早我送你。”

其实田柾国很想跟闵玧其说自己又不是小学生，可以自己去学校，但每次话到嘴边都没勇气说出口，只能原路返回落到肚子里。经过闵玧其房间门口的时候田柾国放慢了脚步，他看房门没有关拢，里面也还亮着灯，犹豫了那么几秒还是敲了敲门，“小叔叔，晚安。”前面用作称呼的三个字叫的极轻，连他自己都没有听清。  
里面的人应了一声，“你也晚安。”

-

第二天一大早田柾国又是被闵玧其拍醒的。闵玧其力气不算大，每次拍一拍反而把他拍的更困。但不管怎么说，寄人篱下的自觉还是让田柾国每次都能成功战胜睡意，揉着眼睛乖乖起床。  
“第一道闹钟我没听见，起晚了点。”闵玧其抓抓头发，“牛奶和面包一会儿在车上吃吧。”  
田柾国其实没有很清楚对方说些什么，还没完全投入工作的大脑一阵阵晕，不过他点点头，抓过床头叠好的校服就往身上套。洗漱的几分钟像是在打仗。拿冷水洗过脸以后田柾国清醒了许多，他也没拿毛巾擦脸，用手抹了一把脸又顺手抓了抓头发，然后拉开门走了出去。

闵玧其手里只拿了一串车钥匙，见田柾国出来点了点头，“书包拿上，走吧。”  
田柾国把书包带挎在右肩上，蹲下去系鞋带。他突然感觉背上一轻，闵玧其拎起书包的手提，“好好背，不然会高低肩。”田柾国几下打好蝴蝶结起身，左手也乖乖穿过了左边的带子，“我知道了，下次不会再这样了。”

这是田柾国转来新学校的第五天。  
南方城市和北方城市还是有很大的不同。这里常见的是香樟、榕树或是水杉，而在他的家乡，更多是松柏。田柾国擦了擦嘴，把捏扁的牛奶纸盒跟卫生纸一起放进了面包的包装袋里。其实，他还是很想回北方的。

跨越那么多个城市转学到这里读书是全家人的决定。  
“那里的教学质量更好。”  
“我听说环境也不错。”  
“而且那谁不也在那边吗？小国过去了他也能照顾。”

这些都是明面上妈妈和外婆用来说服田柾国的理由，但田柾国知道，她们作出这个决定不过是因为父母在闹离婚，因为孩子因为工作因为各种各样的事闹的不可开交—回到家里又努力克制，扮演合格的、相亲相爱的一家人。  
田柾国都知道的。正因为他都知道，所以才会装不知道，顺从地全盘接受“为他好”的安排。转学的事找了关系所以办的很顺利，甚至连田柾国的成绩单都没有提供，对方就直接回复说可以接收。

田柾国从妈妈那儿听说闵玧其是自己从未见面的小叔叔，他还疑惑什么时候冒出这么一号人，结果妈妈摸着他的头发，“他虽然是姨婆领养的，但你还是要乖乖叫小叔叔，知道吗？”田柾国没想到还有这种复杂的故事，第一反应就觉得自己过去读书住对方家里会不会不太合适。他张了张嘴，到底是没想好要怎么说。

-

在行李传送带取好行李往外走了几步，田柾国的手机就响了。书本和课外资料是提前就已经寄到了那个小叔叔家里，所以坐飞机过来也只带了一个行李箱。出发之前爸爸和妈妈都单独找到田柾国给了一笔数额不小的零花钱，欲言又止的模样让田柾国都差点没忍住说出口，自己并不需要这样的补偿，你们要离婚就离吧，不用顾忌我。想归想，最后还是收好银行卡说了谢谢。

“我是闵玧其。”电话那头的人开门见山，“我在到达口等你，举了牌子。”  
“小叔叔好。”田柾国牢牢记着妈妈的嘱咐，先乖乖打了招呼。拉着行李箱不太好走，于是他干脆停下来看了看指示牌，“我在12号这里，你离我远吗？”周末的机场人流量巨大，很容易就被带着走，他不敢轻举妄动，安安静静等闵玧其的指示。  
“12号？”闵玧其重复了一次，“好，那你就在那里等我，我过来找你。”  
田柾国连忙开口，“没事没事，我来找你也可以，小叔叔你在哪儿呢？”  
“原地待着等我。”闵玧其说完就直接挂了电话。

“到了。”闵玧其靠边停好车，“明天就是周末了，晚上想不想吃点好的？”这时候的校门口人还不算多，也不会出现车子扎堆的拥堵状态。  
田柾国摇摇头，“暂时没有。”  
“好。”闵玧其开了锁，“好好上学，有事给我打电话。”  
“嗯。”田柾国拿上书包，脑海中突然飘出来一个可以形容他和闵玧其这个状态的词：相敬如宾。这个词不合时宜却又微妙的贴切，田柾国拉开车门，说了声再见。 

CH2.

-

Pulque，田柾国在课本的空白处写下几个字母。龙舌兰酒，这是刚才拓展对话中老师无意间提到的单词。几乎是在听到以后他就立刻动了笔。之所以对这个单词这么敏感大概也是因为他曾经在闵玧其家的酒架上看到过。

既然是叔叔，那怎么也得有三十岁左右吧？田柾国看着那个神色匆匆的年轻男人逆行穿过人群走到自己面前停下，心里只有惊讶。对方的手里还拿着写有自己名字的硬纸牌，字体龙飞凤舞的。田柾国愣了两秒，然后学着大人们交际时的样子把右手伸了出去，“我就是田柾国。”小叔叔三个字卡在喉咙愣是出不来，田柾国脸慢慢变红—闵玧其轻轻握了握他的手，“把箱子给我吧。”

夏季的室内温差大，脚刚迈出机场大厅就是一股热浪涌来。没有冷气的包围，汗腺立刻被调动起来，开始积极工作。田柾国本来就是有点怕生的类型，更何况还是跟第一次见面的长辈，他连个“不”字都不好意思说。比如那个行李箱他完全可以自己拿，不需要那个小叔叔帮忙，可对方一句话他就像被用针扎爆的气球似的慢慢瘪了下去。到停车场差不多走了五分钟，田柾国一直被对方护在靠马路的内侧。他对闵玧其的第一印象挺好的，觉得这是个细心又靠谱的人，即使从同性的视角看来闵玧其外貌也能拿高分......所以为什么还没有女朋友呢？

同样的问题田柾国在过来之前问过妈妈，当时妈妈笑着骂他太八卦，又说幸好闵玧其没有成家，不然这一年、两年住在闵玧其那里一定会不方便。田柾国没反驳，虽然他是真的觉得住在闵玧其家里还不如住校，他实在不想麻烦对方，也不想自己活的太压抑。可家里的女性长辈都是雷厉风行的做事风格，几通电话打下来，田柾国未来两年的学习生活计划就被安排妥当了。

“热吗？”  
“累不累？”  
“要不要喝水？”  
从机场回市区的路上闵玧其只问了这几句就没再出声。田柾国本来也担心没话接，简单回复以后他见闵玧其没有要继续交谈的意思，悄悄松了一口气。他把手机掏出来看到上面有几个未接来电才想起自己还没有跟爸妈报平安，可是......要当着闵玧其的面打电话好像有点奇怪，田柾国点出微信分别点开两个对话框发过信息，然后戴上了耳机。

-

上午的最后一堂是体育课。

热身运动和五组高抬腿以后，大家就开始自由活动。高二年级重新分了班，所以这对田柾国来说是个好事，他跟班里其他同学并不是很熟，而其他同学会有熟人但也不至于在班里搞什么排挤新人的小团队—毕竟大家的相处交往都差不多刚开始。

田柾国站在篮球场边上，心里在计算如果自己主动提出想要加入比赛，被拒绝的几率大概是多少。由于没注意看课表忘记带运动服，他还被老师惩罚额外做了一组蛙跳。田柾国双手插在口袋里看着班里的男生打球，眼睛左瞟右瞄忙的不得了。

“嘿，哥们儿把球扔过来。”不远处有个男生挥挥手，明显是冲着田柾国在说话。田柾国弯腰伸手，一把抄起准备沿着轨迹继续往后滚动的篮球，然后用力抛了过去。  
“谢了！”那男生接了球，又很快投入比赛。

大概是想玩球的人很多，所以十分钟一局就会有人员替换。之前那个要田柾国帮忙扔球的男生趁休息时间走过来搭话，“我叫金泰亨，你就是那个刚转学过来的吧？”  
田柾国笑了笑，“对，我是田柾国。”  
对方点点头，“你成绩应该挺好吧？我之前听老师说你在原来的学校英语基本都是满分，真厉害。”他看一眼篮球场，“要打球吗？”  
“打的不算好。”田柾国谦虚了一把。  
金泰亨咧嘴笑，然后双手拢起来冲着打篮球的那群人叫了个名字，很快有人应声然后跑了过来。金泰亨拍拍那人的肩，“你歇会儿，陪我去买饮料。让柾国替你。”

那人抓起运动服下摆擦了擦汗，倒是没有拒绝。“行啊，你小子又把饮料喝完了？水牛啊！”说完看一眼田柾国，“朴智旻。你去玩吧，那群小子欠收拾。”  
田柾国瞪大眼睛，“可以吗？”  
“有什么不可以。”金泰亨揽着朴智旻的肩膀，“你快去吧。”  
田柾国不再推辞了，他把手机从口袋里拿出来交给对方，“帮我拿一会儿吧。”  
“成。”金泰亨接了手机，“放心去。”

-

体育课结束以后田柾国已经能叫出同班几个男生的名字，当然，记得最牢的还是金泰亨和朴智旻。打球出过汗很过瘾，就是没有可以换的衣服比较难受。

“中午一起吃饭吧。”金泰亨很热情，“我们再叫几个人刚好可以吃小炒。”学校食堂有给教职人员开单独的小炒窗口，但学生也偶尔会过去点菜，因为不用排队，就是价格稍微高一点。所以住校生想打牙祭的时候都是几个人凑在一起点菜，这样会划算一些。  
田柾国不挑食，能吃的好一点当然不会有意见。  
“你们有什么忌口的吗？”朴智旻排在队伍里，一边报菜名一边扭头往后问。后面的人七嘴八舌地说了几句，朴智旻都一一应允重复给窗口里的阿姨。最后他盯着田柾国，“你呢？内脏那些要吃吗？”  
“我都可以。”

朴智旻点完菜就跟两个人端着盘子在隔壁窗口等，田柾国数好人数主动去找了占好位置的金泰亨。金泰亨招呼他先坐着，然后很神秘地凑过去问，“SS是谁？你女朋友吗？”  
田柾国一愣，SS是叔叔的简称，那个人自然是闵玧其。“怎么了？”  
“你别多想。”金泰亨摆手解释，“我只是不小心看到那个SS给你打了好几次电话，可你都没有接，所以有点好奇。”  
“哦，那......”田柾国顿了顿，“是原来学校的朋友。”

CH3.

-

田柾国不是故意不接闵玧其的电话，只是他不想闵玧其那么勉强地扮演监护人的角色，事无巨细全都要照顾到。他接那样的电话不舒服，想必闵玧其心里也不会很舒坦。所以说他现在的年纪是一个尴尬的数字，他没有那么成熟但也不是什么都无法料理的小孩子，但在闵玧其面前还是不上不下的。

金泰亨的好奇心来得快去的也快，都没认真听田柾国说完就起身去帮着端菜。正好这时候田柾国手机又开始震动，他想都没想直接把静音按键拨了下去。一会儿再回电话吧，田柾国装作若其事地把筷子分给同一桌的人，开始吃饭。

午休的一个半小时对于住校生和回家比较近的走读生是完全足够的，对于田柾国这种住的比较远的类型就不要友好了。一群半大小伙子吃饭完全是风卷残云，吃完从食堂出去个个都摸着肚皮。有两个住校的转弯去了宿舍楼，剩下的人慢吞吞地往教学楼走。田柾国也准备像前几天那样，回教室在桌子上趴一会儿。

趴着睡手很容易麻，田柾国来回换了好几个姿势都不对劲，心烦意乱地扯掉耳机干脆坐了起来。教室里除了他还有十来个人，田柾国怕吵到其他人休息，轻手轻脚地拿上水杯走了出去。他们这间教室靠近走廊尽头，旁边是杂物间。田柾国走到杂物间门口，盘腿坐在大树的阴影下。南方的风都带着湿气，黏在皮肤上怎么都吹不开。  
听完第一个歌单以后，田柾国突然想起自己还没有回电话，好在坐在这里也不怕打电话的声音吵到谁。

闵玧其的手机连个彩铃都没有。干瘪无趣的“嘟嘟嘟”响了几次，电话就接通了。田柾国有点底气不足，心虚地开口，“不好意思，体育课手机没带在身上就去吃饭了，这会儿回教室才看到你打了电话。”  
闵玧其声音听起来不像是在生气，“知道了。不过手机不随身带没问题吗？”  
“应该没事的。”田柾国摸摸鼻子，“你找我有什么事吗？”  
“晚上店里有活动要提前过去盯着，所以没办法来接你了。”

那正好。  
田柾国在心里欢呼，要知道前几天他总是磨磨蹭蹭赖到最后才出校门，就是怕被同学看到—哪有男生还每天被接来送去的，简直是小题大做、浪费资源。“哦，没关系的，今天没有晚自习，我可以自己坐地铁回来。”周六的补课要从高二下学期开始，所以这学期他还是能拥有完整的周末。

闵玧其大概是在电话那头犹豫了几秒，过一会儿才说了好。又让田柾国路上注意安全，到家以后记得跟自己来电话告知一声。“晚饭最好就在小区附近吃完再回家，叫外卖不太安全。”  
“好好好。”田柾国没想到对方这么啰嗦，听着听着也不管闵玧其说的到底是什么，只管答应下来。  
结果下一句闵玧其就说，“那我就不啰嗦了，你休息一会儿吧，快上课了。”  
田柾国吓得直接“诶”了一声，电话里传来通话结束后的忙音，但他总觉得好像有听到闵玧其的笑声。

-

闵玧其开了一家酒吧。

田柾国第一次跨进那扇门就被开放式厨房里的酒架震惊到了，跟在闵玧其身后去房间的时候他都小心翼翼地和那一处保持距离，生怕不小心就碰到，不然把他卖了都赔不起。行李和书包都放下，闵玧其又把人领着在房间里转了一圈。  
田柾国坐在沙发上乖巧地举起右手，“那个，小叔叔，我还想喝点水。”  
“不知道你喜欢喝什么，所以每一样都买了点，你自己开冰箱挑吧。”闵玧其起身陪田柾国走到了冰箱前面，“顺便说一下，我是开酒吧的，所以白天都很闲。不管是学校有什么事，还是你自己有什么事，都可以直接跟我说，不用客气。”

田柾国手指在摆放整齐的饮料上划拉了一条线，最后拿了一瓶可乐。“你放心吧，我不会给你惹事的。”  
“我不是那个意思。”闵玧其耸耸肩，“主要我也没经验......不知道怎么带孩子。”  
田柾国差点把可乐喷出来，“我不是孩子。”  
闵玧其挑眉，“那我换个说法，我不知道怎么和青春期的孩子相处。所以有什么希望你能告诉我，我会尽量帮你解决。韫姐她们很信任我，所以你也可以信任我。 ”  
韫姐就是田柾国的妈妈。

开学第一天闵玧其陪田柾国去学校办理了入学手续。  
报道、注册、缴费和入籍，闵玧其耐心又细心，把所有收据和资料都收到了一个文件夹里。在上课之前，有个老师带着两人在学校里四处看了看，顺便问了一些田柾国的情况。学校里有几栋欧式风格的小白楼，外墙爬满了爬山虎。田柾国忍不住多看了几眼，那老师就笑着解释说那里是几个兴趣班的教室。  
“很漂亮。”闵玧其淡淡开口，“学校的绿化做的真好。”  
田柾国吸了吸鼻子，“可是蚊子多。”说完他就一掌拍向自己的小腿，“我已经被咬了好几个包。”  
闵玧其看了一眼，“有利就有弊。”

第二天出门之前闵玧其往田柾国书包里放了一瓶驱蚊水。田柾国看到以后说了谢谢，伸手抓过书包就和闵玧其道别。结果闵玧其先他一步开了门，“走吧，我送你。”

田柾国特意把闹钟调到很早，预留了万一走错路的更正时间，没想到闵玧其还说要送。昨天闵玧其接他放学的时候田柾国就已经查好了线路，到学校刚好有一条直达的地铁线。虽然出站以后要走那么几分钟，但总体来说还是很方便的。田柾国满肚子疑惑跟着闵玧其上了车，等车子发动起来以后又斟酌了一下，“我可以自己去学校，不用麻烦你接送。”  
“嗯。”  
田柾国以为这就是默认了，结果当天晚自习快结束的时候又收到闵玧其的微信。[校门外等你。]  
田柾国躲着老师回了好，无可奈何地决定放弃抵抗。算了，他也是为我好。田柾国这么安慰自己，退出了聊天对话框。

CH4.

-

最后一堂课的下课铃响起以后，教室里全是和平日不一样的热闹气氛。还没离开教室的任课老师忍不住笑着敲了敲讲桌，“我先提醒一下，下周一的第一堂课是有随堂检测的，你们也不要高兴过头了。”  
教室里安静了几秒，然后又炸开了锅。  
老师无奈地摇摇头，“你们啊......周末愉快。”

今天没人来接，田柾国收起书包更是不紧不慢。从校门口出去有一条很长的坡道，中午吃饭的时候他还听同学说那条坡道被叫做翻滚车道，要是坐在大巴车的最后一排，等车子从坡道开下去的时候，感觉和过山车、海盗船差不多。田柾国还没机会体验，先不说轿车肯定不像大巴车那样感觉强烈，每次闵玧其都在贯彻安全驾驶的原则，车开的稳，速度也不快。走完这条坡道就能看到地铁站的入口了，田柾国排在队伍里等待过安检，脑子里却忙着思考晚上要吃什么。

在这一站坐车的基本都是一个学校的学生，田柾国有看到几张熟悉的脸，无奈脸和名字对不上号，他只能装作低头看手机躲过去，避免可能会对上视线的情况。田柾国故意等到最后才上车，接着顺势站在靠门边的位置继续摆弄手机。

“嘿。”  
其实人还没过来之前田柾国就已经从车门玻璃的倒影中看到了，可他还是很配合地做出惊讶的表情慢慢扯掉了那一侧的耳机—其实音量很低，不摘下来都也能听见。田柾国转过头看着穿着相同校服的女生，“怎么了？”  
女生笑了笑，“你知道我是谁吧？”  
“当然了。我们一个班的啊。”田柾国忐忑地回答。  
“那就好。”幸好对方没有再追问名字，不然田柾国一定答不上来。

女生伸手拉住旁边的栏杆，“我们几个人准备去电影，你要一起吗？”说完她伸手指了指不远处坐成一排的人，“是大家的意见，我只是输掉剪刀石头布的代表。”  
田柾国扭头一一看过去，那几个同学都面带笑意跟他打招呼。田柾国知道这是一个融入的好机会，所以也没花多少时间思考，毫不犹豫地点了点头。  
“那过去跟我们一起呗。”女生拍拍他的书包，“还有好几站呢。”

-

到商场的时候一部分人去顶楼电影院换了票，剩下的人则是去了饭店排位点餐。田柾国看时间差不多，连忙找了个安静的角落给闵玧其打电话。

“喂。”  
“嗯。”  
田柾国深吸一口气，“我打包了一份套餐回家吃，这会儿已经到家了。”

电话那头很安静，田柾国以为线路故障，又“喂”了几声。

“你已经回家了吗？”闵玧其问道。  
“对啊，地铁挺快的。”田柾国干笑，“比我想象中还要快。”  
闵玧其叹了一口气，“田柾国。”  
“嗯。”  
“我在家呢。”

-

时间仿佛被魔法师暂停，只能感受空气的流动。田柾国觉得自己脸上硬挤出来的笑容就像石膏像，敲开一点，其他的部分也都跟着一起往下掉落。

“所以为什么要骗我。”  
田柾国也没想到闵玧其这时候会在家，按照对方的说法，这个点应该在酒吧里才对。一个不擅长撒谎的人第一次撒谎就被揭穿也是很尴尬，田柾国说了对不起，又结结巴巴地解释。“在地铁上遇到同学了，所以就准备一起看个电影。我怕你担心，所以才骗你说已经回家了。”

“你这样我才更担心。”闵玧其语气听起来很苦恼，“算了，我也理解。那电影什么时候结束？要不要我去接你。”  
闵玧其这么一说，田柾国的愧疚情绪就后知后觉地翻涌上来。“电影九点半结束，我就不等彩蛋了。到时候还是坐地铁回来，十点应该能到家。”  
“小叔叔你不用担心我。”最后又这么补了一句。  
“好。”闵玧其也不多说，“注意安全。”

心头的大石头没有完全落下。  
总之电影是看完了，也确实没等彩蛋，但田柾国心情也没有很愉快。他倒更希望闵玧其劈头盖脸理骂自己一顿，现在这种不上不下搞得心里真不是滋味。不能不回去，可离家越近，田柾国就越紧张，最后掏钥匙开门的时候手都在抖。

田柾国好不容易才把钥匙对准了插进锁孔。钥匙是他来的第一天闵玧其就给他的，不过田柾国从来没有用过，今天这是第一次。他慢慢转动手腕，钥匙卡进凹槽一起跟着转动......然而拧了一圈半门也没有开。  
看来是反锁了。  
田柾国嘟着嘴把钥匙抽出来收好，闵玧其肯定是因为自己撒谎所以才会反锁门。虽然电话里没说什么还是让自己把电影看完，实际上就是生气了。他自知理亏，站好以后开始敲门。

闵玧其可能是在房间里没听见敲门声，无可奈何之下田柾国只能打电话。“小叔叔，你能帮我开下门吗？”  
挂断电话没多久大门就被打开了，闵玧其看着田柾国，“你不是有钥匙吗？难道弄丢了？”田柾国觉得委屈，又不好表现出来，只能默默抬起手指着锁，“反锁了我打不开。”

“反锁？”闵玧其哑然失笑，“我可没反锁。你怎么开的门？”  
田柾国重新拿出钥匙演示了一遍，“你看，根本打不开。”  
闵玧其干脆侧过脸偷笑，“方向反了啊。”  
田柾国一脸不可置信，他也看到了闵玧其偷笑的样子，心里羞愤的要死，结结巴巴连句话都说不完整。

“下次记得是逆时针方向开锁。”闵玧其把他的拖鞋轻轻踢过去，“快去洗漱吧。”  
田柾国点点头，背过身去换鞋，五官都皱到了一起。啊，真的好丢脸。搞了半天是自己弄错方向，还误以为是闵玧其在惩罚自己。田柾国灰溜溜地锁好门，把运动鞋摆正，然后抓着书包悄无声息潜入了房间。

-

洗完澡回房间发现今天在地铁上临时拉的那个群里又有几条未读消息。

田柾国一边擦头发一边把手机拿起来看了一眼—大家纷纷表示已经到家，又催着先垫钱的人赶紧发起AA收款。田柾国随便点了个表情发出去，然后悄悄走出了房间。

不管怎么说还是要认错的。  
洗澡的时候田柾国在水流下胡思乱想，要是在自己家，那爸妈肯定会问看的电影怎么样、好不好看之类的问题。但闵玧其就什么都不说，好像多问一句都会要命似的......不对！他也怕自己觉得那是多管闲事吧？不然也不会那么费劲地开车接送......可万一那是长辈的要求呢？谁不想睡懒觉啊？田柾国越想越烦，一把关掉了花洒。

现在他站在闵玧其的房门外，心情像是要对梦中情人表白......等等！自己到底在想什么啊。田柾国苦笑，叹口气敲了门。  
“进来吧。”  
门把手有点冰，田柾国轻轻压下去，“小叔叔。”  
闵玧其带着笑意看他，“田柾国。”  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是有强迫症？”闵玧其招呼他坐下，“我发现你每次敲门都是三次，停顿，再三次。”

CH5.

-

强迫症？

田柾国一下忘了自己敲门是为了认错外加道歉，一脸好奇地坐在闵玧其房间里的懒人沙发上盯着闵玧其等待解释。

“你看过《生活大爆炸》吗？你就像sheldon。”闵玧其伸手关掉电脑屏幕，转过椅背对着田柾国笑，“每次敲门都是三次再三次。”  
田柾国皱着眉摇头，“听过没看过。”  
闵玧其愣了一下，“那你们现在都看什么、玩什么呢？”

“守望先锋。”田柾国无不惋惜，“但我好久没完了，笔记本带不动游戏......不过这和你说的强迫症有什么关系吗？”  
闵玧其这才反应过来，他摆摆手，“没什么，这不重要。对了，你找我有事吗？”  
他这一问田柾国也猛地一拍大腿，“哦，那个......今天的事不好意思，我不是故意要对你撒谎的，也不该误会是你反锁了大门。”

“嗯？你以为是我反锁门把你关在外面反省吗？”闵玧其尴尬地笑，“怎么会这么想？”  
田柾国双手合十忙不迭道歉，“误会，误会，都是误会。”  
“误会说开就不是误会了吧？”闵玧其手一伸过去，田柾国就下意识地往后退了一点，退完觉得不太对又主动把脑袋移了过去—“要打就打吧！”说的大义凛然。  
闵玧其飞快地揉了揉他的头发，“谁说我要打了？田柾国，我有那么可怕吗？”

“没有！”田柾国正襟危坐，“我觉得你可好了，以后肯定是个好爸爸！”  
闵玧其脸色变了变，“我......不喜欢小孩子啊。”  
田柾国脸一红，“对不起，我是不是又说错话了。”  
“没有。”闵玧其站起来再揉了揉田柾国的头发，“怕你误会，我特别说明一下，你不是小孩子—至少不是熊孩子。”

“那不是熊孩子的我可以有一个请求吗？”田柾国双手握拳，鼓起了勇气。  
闵玧其有些意外，“说吧。”  
“能不能......”田柾国顿了顿，“不叫你小叔叔啊？”

-

闵玧其怎么都没想到田柾国会提出这样的要求。是讨厌自己吗？为什么不肯喊小叔叔。他看着田柾国脸上写满的期待二字，点头也不是，不点头也不是。“我能问下为什么吗？”

田柾国脸上的期待变成了苦恼—“我觉得你年龄应该也没有很大，叫小叔叔好像把你叫老了。”  
闵玧其莫名地松了一口气。“只是因为这个吗？”  
田柾国乖巧点头，“对啊。之前我也跟妈妈提过，她说你是长辈，我就应该尊敬你。可我没有不尊敬你，尊敬也不是从称呼中体现的。”说的振振有词又胸有成竹。

嘴角有点控制不住地想要往上翘。  
闵玧其双手垂直交叉比了一个暂停的姿势，“所以你想怎么叫我呢？”  
田柾国先是笑了笑，接着开口说了自己的答案。“叫你哥哥可以吗？每次叫小叔叔，我都觉得很难开口。”

闵玧其大了田柾国八九岁，光从年纪上来说，叫哥哥没有任何问题。“可我的辈分就是比你大。”  
“我知道。”  
“你等我想一想吧。”闵玧其看了眼时间，“时间不早了，你要不要先回去休息？”  
“好啊。那你好好考虑一下哦。”田柾国站起来以后还伸手把刚才坐过的地方轻轻抚平，“我回房间了。小，呃，小叔叔晚安。”  
闵玧其无奈，“去吧，晚安。”他看着田柾国难得欢快的背景，脑子里突然冒出一只粉色卡通兔子的形象。啊，小朋友的世界快乐真简单。

-

周末的清晨就应该赖在床上。

田柾国翻身拿着手机看时间，才七点，还可以再睡。想要继续回到周公怀抱的时候发现昨晚闵玧其发了几条消息过来，自己漏看了。他打着哈欠点进微信，眼睛还没有完全睁开。  
[明天是周末我不会叫你起床，但如果饿了可以自己去厨房找东西吃。]  
[来找我也行。]  
[晚安。]

在自己家的时候，田柾国很少有机会享受懒觉。无论他抗议多少次，周六和周日的八点都会被他妈妈用各种理由从床上弄起来。最让他哭笑不得的是，对方的理由不断升级，作战方法也是各式各样，田柾国时常被弄得脾气都没有。  
幸好闵玧其没有那么残忍地剥夺自己的懒觉权利。

田柾国嘿嘿一笑，把手机塞到了枕头下面。  
回笼觉一直睡到十点半，田柾国觉得自己身体软绵绵的，就快要和被子融为一体。其实是还可以再睡的，但是胃里空荡荡的感觉没办法忽略。他抱着被子在床上滚了几圈，最后艰难地爬了起来。

闵玧其的房间门关着，门口的鞋也好好摆放着，看样子也还在睡觉。  
田柾国揉着眼睛往厨房走，翻找一遍之后决定给自己煮一锅豪华的泡面。他从橱柜里找出一个锅，接了水放到灶台上开了小火。等待水烧开的时候田柾国抓紧时间去厕所洗漱，等他再回到厨房的时候发现闵玧其已经起来了，认真地盯着还没沸腾的水。

“你要吃吗？”田柾国走到闵玧其身边，“那我再拿一包。”  
闵玧其稍稍把火焰调大，“你会煮吗？”  
田柾国本来很有底气的，但听闵玧其问心里又开始敲小鼓。“应该会吧？”  
“每包面400ml水，这样煮出来的才好吃。”闵玧其转过头，“所以你接的水少了点。”

田柾国也是第一次知道煮泡面还是这么多学问，但既然闵玧其说都说了他也不会有异议，凑过去拿锅准备再接点水。锅的手柄已经被加温的火焰烧的有些烫手，田柾国惊呼一声就被闵玧其轻轻推开了。闵玧其动作麻利地关了火，然后抓着他的手拉到了水龙头下面，“冒冒失失的。”  
田柾国不顶嘴，乖乖冲冷水。好在他闪的及时，手掌只是有几处比较红，并没有被烫起泡。

“还是我来吧。”闵玧其重新找了一个大点的锅，“你去拿一盒牛奶，就着那锅水烫热了喝。”  
“哦。”田柾国在闵玧其背后做鬼脸，“你要不要喝牛奶？”  
闵玧其表情怪异地回过头，“牛奶是给小朋友准备的。我喝了也不会长高，还是不要浪费了。”  
田柾国悄悄比了比两人的身高，下定决心要快点长高。

CH6.

-

当专注看某一样东西，某一个地方的时候，人的眼睛仿佛就自动打开了放大对焦的功能。田柾国手指捏住牛奶包装袋的一角，把剩余部分没入热水中，烫一会儿再拎起来晃一晃。他低着头盯着闵玧其切菜的手看个不停—洗干净的蔬菜还带着水，被锋利的刀切成细细长长的一条一条，再被扔进水里。  
闵玧其的手就像有魔法一样。

“你会弹钢琴吗？”田柾国脱口而出。  
“会啊。”闵玧其开始洗菜板，“韫姐跟你说过吗？”  
田柾国摇头，“你的手指很漂亮。”说完觉得不大妥当，又重复一次，“你的手指真的很漂亮，不弹钢琴可惜了。”他只知道双重否定表肯定，要是双重肯定表否定的话那就完蛋了。  
闵玧其举起左手，张开手指看了看。“那一会儿就可以尝尝看这双漂亮的手煮的面是不是很好吃。”说完他转过头笑了笑，巧妙地化解了尴尬的气氛。

脸一定又很红吧？把烫好的牛奶放到一边，田柾国抢过闵玧其手里的筷子，“我盯着锅，你先去洗漱吧。”  
“好，轻轻翻几下，再煮个两分钟就可以了。”闵玧其退开，然后不满地开口，“田柾国，连小叔叔都不喊了？我还没答应呢。”  
田柾国感觉到对方的视线在自己背部扫描，他不敢回头。“小叔叔我错了。”  
“这还差不多。”闵玧其笑笑，慢慢走出了厨房。

-

吃饱喝足以后，田柾国靠在椅背上不肯动。刚才闵玧其跟他说下午要去一趟酒吧，因为好像是之前订购的酒今天送到。田柾国很理解，又表示自己会老老实实待在家里，哪里也不会去。

“要是想玩游戏，可以用我的电脑。”闵玧其把用过的碗收起来，“但是不能玩太久。我怕你近视。”  
田柾国自告奋勇地端起锅，“我来洗吧！”  
“做饭不洗碗，洗完不做饭......好吧。”闵玧其没反对，“小心一点。”田柾国过来已经有一周的时间，除了学校，基本都在家里。他回忆了一下跟着田柾国一起过来的旅行箱尺寸，觉得还是应该抽个时间领着人出去逛一逛，再买点衣服。

田柾国做事情很有意思。认真程度不光能从肢体动作上看出来，还可以从微张的嘴巴上看出来。闵玧其觉得有趣，索性抱着双臂站在一边监工。“要擦碗吗？毛巾是右手边最外面那张白色的。”他出声指点了一下，没想到居然吓到了田柾国。田柾国瞪大眼睛，一脸惊讶，“你一直在这里吗？”田柾国左手拿着碗，眉毛慢慢拧起来，“你在监督我吗？”

闵玧其耸耸肩，“没有监督，只是怕你不熟悉。留在这里可以及时给到你帮助。”  
田柾国嘴笨，说不过他，乖乖抽了毛巾把倒掉积水的碗一一擦干。他装作无意地跟闵玧其搭话，“你这周是不是都没去酒吧啊？”  
“谁跟你说的？”闵玧其伸手帮他把上面的橱柜打开，“锅放里面就好。”  
田柾国转过身，“我猜的啊。毕竟你每天都来接我。”

“来接你不好吗？”闵玧其摸摸他的头，“酒吧离学校很近，所以接你很方便，也不耽误事。再说了，要是需要我时时刻刻盯着守着，那我花钱请人干嘛？”说完又问田柾国，“你是不是还没满十八岁？”  
田柾国把手举起来比划数字，“十六，现在十六。”  
“可惜啊，那我只能过两年再带你去我的酒吧玩了。”闵玧其笑眯眯地，语气中听不出一点可惜。“毕竟未成年人不允许入内呢。”

-

下午的时光田柾国独自度过。

虽然闵玧其已经授权他使用电脑，但田柾国怕不小心窥探到对方的隐私，所以自己开了笔记本看电影。作业不太想做，反正也不算多，索性把学习计划移到了第二天。只是他不知道隔天闵玧其会带他出去逛街，以至于睡下了还要偷偷爬起来赶作业。

电影画面干净又漂亮，就是没有字幕。  
如果只有英语也还好，田柾国还能拿它锻炼听力，结果看了不到十分钟，电影里的主角开始讲起了大概是西班牙语的台词......田柾国一愣，这还怎么看？然而前面几分钟铺垫的氛围太好了，田柾国懒洋洋地靠着竖起来放的枕头，哈欠连天。隔着卧室门他好像听见闵玧其拿了东西出门，走之前还跟他说了一声。

南方的气候多变，太阳慢慢撤退到云层后，整个卧室的温度也降了下来。田柾国的眼皮越来越沉，只来得及把电脑合上，随即脑袋一歪就睡了过去。在床上睡怎么都好过趴在课桌上，于是这个午觉的长度被无限拉长，直到田柾国觉得压在大腿上的重量突然消失，身体变得轻飘飘—

闵玧其清点完库存以后离平时营业的时间还有两个多小时，他担心田柾国一个人在家不好好吃饭，于是把剩下的事情交给提前来店帮忙的员工，自己又去停车场开了车回家。田柾国的午饭和晚饭都在学校解决，前几天下了晚自习回来也顶多喝杯牛奶就睡觉。闵玧其怕他吃不好，又没办法，只能趁周末两天好好补偿。结果第一顿就给人小孩煮了泡面......要说田柾国住家里不是没有不方便的时候，好在他乖，家里多一个人就像没多似的。闵玧其没有兄弟姐妹，被领养回去的时候年纪也不小，看惯了人情冷暖猛地有了个带孩子的机会，不说别的，还是挺有乐趣的。

推门而入只觉得屋子里多了好些生气。  
闵玧其出门的时候田柾国待在房间里，不知道在做什么。他现在开了门，放下钥匙，还是觉得很安静。一路从玄关走到最里面那间卧室，闵玧其都想不通自己在期待什么。敲门以后无人应答，闵玧其说了一声“我进来了”就轻轻拧开了门把手。

田柾国睡得毫无形象可言，腿上的电脑也没有收。  
他不觉得烫吗？闵玧其无奈地拿起电脑放到一边的桌子上，刚想替田柾国扯一扯被子，对方就迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼睛，喊了一声哥哥。

“你就这么想叫我哥哥吗？”

半梦半醒中好像听到闵玧其这么说了一句。田柾国意识还没回笼，大脑完全没办法把耳朵里听到的东西转换成为实质性的文字。接着他的脸颊被人捏了捏，闵玧其的手掌凉凉的，刚好能缓解从睡梦中带出来的高温。

CH7.

-

坐在餐厅里的时候田柾国才算是真的从漫长的午睡中清醒过来。

出门的时候太阳刚要开始落山，眯着眼睛往那个方向看去全是漂亮的带着金边的橙红色。田柾国坐在副驾，趴在打开散气的车窗上发呆。闵玧其拍拍他的肩膀，“坐好，系上安全带。”田柾国听话的身体跟着动，然后闵玧其伸手拉过安全带，稳稳地卡住—“晚上想吃什么？”

“不知道。”  
简单的三个字因为打哈欠被拉的很长。  
闵玧其偏头看了田柾国一眼，“怎么？还想睡？”  
田柾国摇摇头，拿手背抹了抹涌出来的泪水。“不敢再睡了，我现在浑身没劲儿，好难受。”

闵玧其笑了笑，“怎么睡了那么久？”  
“床上太舒服了。”田柾国揉了揉脸，“不知不觉就睡过去了，还不停做梦。我知道是在做梦，但就是醒不了。”  
闵玧其耐心地听他说完，提议两人一会儿不如去附近一家有名的店喝养生汤。

田柾国皱着眉，他印象中的南方人是喜欢喝汤，尤其是那些加了不少料的高汤。光是想到那股药味儿，他就忍不住想要干呕。闵玧其自然注意到了身边人的反应，“怎么了这是？不舒服啊？”  
“你说的那个汤......”田柾国不想辜负闵玧其的好意，于是换了个说法，“里面都有些什么？”  
闵玧其后知后觉地反应过来，“你是怕汤难喝吗？”  
田柾国点头，“难道不是像药膳那样的吗？我不是很喜欢那个味道，可能会吐。”  
“也有那样的，但你不喜欢我们就点其他的。”闵玧其摸摸他的头，“或者再换个地方。”  
“就那里吧。”

-

上菜之前饮料先端了上来。

田柾国看着闵玧其面前的咖啡，忍不住替他操心，“这个点喝咖啡，你晚上还睡觉吗？”  
闵玧其笑了笑，“咖啡因对我没作用，喝习惯了。”说话间服务生正好把田柾国点的解暑饮料送了过来，闵玧其朝着那边扬扬下巴，装满浅褐色液体的玻璃杯就稳稳当当地搁在了田柾国前面。先前点单的时候他就在好奇，照理说田柾国那么抗拒药膳一类的东西自然也不会喜欢加有草药一起熬制的解暑饮料，但他也没开口制止，抱着恶作剧一般的心情想要看看对方会是个什么反应。

在喝饮料之前田柾国先凑过去用鼻子闻了闻，“有点奇怪。”  
“是吗？”闵玧其面不改色，“你要不要直接尝一下？”  
“好。”

两秒钟后田柾国抓着纸巾把抿进嘴巴里的一点点液体吐了出来。他表情痛苦，还把舌头伸出来不停哈气。  
是小狗吗？这都是些什么奇奇怪怪又可爱的习惯？闵玧其把那杯解暑饮料拿过来，“不能喝就重新点吧。”  
田柾国都快哭了，“这个味道！好奇怪！”说完又嫌弃地看了一眼饮料，“不好喝。”

闵玧其喝了一口，“我怎么觉得还好，不是很奇怪。”  
“可能这个你也喝习惯了。”田柾国又去拿菜单，看完一圈不敢轻易再点饮料，只得作罢。好在没过一会儿主食和汤菜都依次摆了上来，闵玧其替他把汤盅的盖子揭开摆到一边，“凉会儿再喝，别烫着嘴。”

养生汤系列是店里的主打，闵玧其每次过来吃饭都会点。可惜今天来的时间稍晚了些，他平时爱喝的那一款已经售罄。这家店做菜的口味都偏清淡，闵玧其怕田柾国吃不惯还特意要了两份口味稍重一些的小菜。不过田柾国不怎么挑食，端上来的菜还是都在乖乖往自己碗里夹，最后把那份汤也喝了个精光。吃完饭出去的时候天已经全黑下来了，闵玧其先把田柾国送回了家，自己又去了酒吧。

-

下午的确是睡太多了，时间跳到12点田柾国还是毫无倦意。闵玧其也没说回不回来、多久回来，田柾国就忍不住又把电脑打开，坐在床上继续下午未完的事业。不过他换了一部丧尸片看，伴着床头那盏灯实在是很刺激，直到影片结束画面重新从字幕过后的黑屏跳转到桌面田柾国才回过神来。

心里多少还记着作业没写完，田柾国收好电脑也立刻去洗漱好准备睡觉—然后一闭上眼就全是先前看过的血腥画面。他倒不是害怕，但无论是谁脑子里挤满了脑浆崩裂的血人或是咬着断肢的丧尸都不会有什么比较好的入睡体验吧？田柾国没有办法，只能又把手机摸出来找小说看，这一看就看入了神，完全把自己代入故事的主角也完全忘记了时间的流逝。直到闵玧其开门回来的声音传过来，田柾国才发现自己不知不觉看小说看到了三点多。他赶忙关了床头灯缩回被窝，也不知道闵玧其看没看到门缝透出去的光。

田柾国听到闵玧其的脚步好像停在了自己房门口，大概停留了有十来秒，然后脚步声又走远了。他突然有种如释重负的感觉，接着就很快进入了梦乡。

第二天是被闵玧其叫醒的。田柾国就没睡几小时，脑袋痛的像快要炸掉。他黏在床上不肯动，又抓过枕头盖住自己的头。“几点了？”  
闵玧其一屁股坐下，床垫的某一处跟着那股力量凹了进去。“十点了。”  
“才十点啊......”田柾国不情愿地背过身去，“我还要再睡一会儿。”  
闵玧其拍他的背，“昨天不是说好了要逛街吗？你现在跟我耍什么赖。”

“我没有。”田柾国抱着被子呜呜咽咽发泄了一会儿不满，“那再睡十分钟！”  
闵玧其笑，“那我守着你睡。”  
田柾国没想到有这么一出，只能满肚子愤恨地坐了起来。确实，昨天吃饭的时候闵玧其好像是提了一下，当时自己顾着吃也没往心里去......田柾国抬起头，发现闵玧其已经洗漱完毕，就连衣服都换好了。他瘪瘪嘴，“我马上换衣服。”  
“好，那我出去等你。”闵玧其起身以后还把窗帘也拉开了，“顺便把牛奶热一下。”

CH8.

-

周一的随堂测试田柾国心惊胆战地混了过去。刚好上面的内容他凌晨赶作业的时候有看到，粗略的还有点印象，再自由发挥一下就往A4纸上填。其实他很困，可早上还要在闵玧其面前装出精神满满的模样，等闵玧其的车一开走他就开始哈欠连天，经过学校小商店的时候还顺路买了一瓶咖啡。

中午吃饭的时候金泰亨又叫上了他，说是从家里带了牛肉酱来，大家可以坐一起吃。田柾国觉得不太好意思，端着餐盘打好饭也没怎么伸筷子去夹，倒是金泰亨看到以后直接把玻璃瓶拿着往他的米饭上拨了好一些。

这几天的气温有点高，早上出门穿着校服外套还算合适，到了这个点不脱下来的话，汗水简直跟拧开了水龙头似的停都停不了。他们一行人为了躲太阳，净挑有树的地方走。送走了住校生，田柾国左转准备上楼梯回教室休息。结果朴智旻叫住他，一脸神秘地招了招手。

“怎么了？”田柾国疑惑，“你们不回教室吗？”  
朴智旻笑，“回去干嘛？睡觉吗？”  
田柾国老老实实地点了点头。  
“教室里趴着睡多难受啊。”金泰亨系好了鞋带也重新追了上来，“我们带你去个好地方。在那儿可以舒舒服服地躺着睡。”

三个人鬼鬼祟祟地绕到教学楼后面，由朴智旻领头穿过了那一处平时没什么人去的小花园。小花园的尽头是墙和铁门，还有隐藏在旁边不起眼的一小间屋子。  
“钥匙给我。”朴智旻伸手往后，金泰亨立刻从口袋里掏出一串钥匙递了过去。  
挂在门上的锁看起来很新，很快就弹开来。朴智旻把锁和钥匙一起取了下来，接着推开了门。他做出一个邀请的动作，看着田柾国笑，“欢迎来到我们的秘密基地。”

这是一间杂物室，摆放着置物的架子。  
再往里走却开阔了许多，所有东西都摆放的很整齐，甚至还有几个被淘汰不再使用的沙发。朴智旻动作熟练地把沙发拼了一下，“怎么样？是不是还不错？”   
田柾国将信将疑地走过去，“这里没人来吗？”  
金泰亨推推他，“坐啊，愣着干嘛，我们都打扫过了。”

“如你所见，这儿是杂物间。”朴智旻不知从哪儿翻出来一个垫子抛给田柾国，“有次我们下来捡东西突然发现的。所以我们就去打听了一下，这里好像是留给之前负责小花园的大叔放东西外加休息用的，后来不知怎么的就闲置了下来，但里面的东西也没搬走，我们就撬了锁偷溜进来了。”  
田柾国听完默默竖起一个大拇指，“你们胆子真大。”  
金泰亨顺势坐到另一边，摆好垫子以后直接躺了下去。“我跟他高一下学期就发现了，在这儿睡了这么久都没人发现，你就不用担心了。”

“为什么是我？”田柾国能看出来两人都是性格外向、朋友很多的人，但偏偏只告诉自己，心里多少还是会有一点不安。  
朴智旻笑个不停，“因为觉得你能保守秘密。”

-

大概是晚饭吃的太撑没怎么消化，田柾国觉得肚子一直不太舒服。趁着晚自习还没开始，他跑了一趟校医室，找医生拿了点消食片。晚上闵玧其来接他的时候，那一板消食片都已经被掰着吃完了。田柾国慢吞吞地往校门外走，没想到班里还有同学没走，几步追上去跟他搭话。

“你怎么回家啊？坐地铁吗？”男生很热情，但田柾国记不起他全名只能尴尬地笑。  
田柾国都已经看到闵玧其的车了，也不好撒谎，只能硬着头皮说家里有人来接。  
“真好，还有这种待遇。”男生笑着跟他一起出了大门，“那我先走了，明天见。”  
“好，明天见。”田柾国冲他挥挥手，然后拉开副驾驶的门坐了进去。

闵玧其从没说过田柾国动作慢，但今天他留意到教学楼的灯都熄灭了人才出来，不由得有些担心是不是学校里出了什么事。他不方便直接问，只好关心地问了句学习累不累。  
田柾国瘫在副驾驶上，又没系安全带。“学习不累，但身体很累。”他歪着头，“晚上吃的东西没消化，有点难受。”  
“痛吗？”闵玧其一愣，“要不要去医院？”  
“不用，我回去散散步就好了。”田柾国转过去对他笑，“你别担心。”

闵玧其点点头，“刚才那个是你同学？”  
田柾国往窗外看去，同班的男生还没走到地铁站。闵玧其摇下副驾驶那侧的窗户，“叫他上车吧，我们送他一程。”  
田柾国不好说自己不记得对方名字，只能尴尬地“嘿”了一声。男生转过头来，“怎么？”  
“上车吧，送你回去。”田柾国顿了顿，“天黑了不安全。”

即使闵玧其笑起来，还是带了点生人勿近的气场。那个男生在后面落座说了谢谢，又报了自己名字就没再吭声。田柾国也找不到什么可以聊的话题，只能一路尴尬地把人送到目的地。下车的时候男生说了声“叔叔再见”，说完就一溜烟跑进小区，田柾国这才想起来，之前自己的诉求闵玧其还没有答复呢。他转过头看着闵玧其，还没想好怎么开口就见闵玧其表情复杂地看着外面，“怎么被其他人叫叔叔这么奇怪呢。”

“我早就跟你讲过啊。”田柾国撇嘴的时候脸颊被挤出一个浅浅的酒窝，他叹一口气，“所以这位叔叔作何感想，有没有什么想说的？”  
闵玧其推推他的头，“还没死心呢？”  
田柾国疯狂眨眼睛，“我一直都想有个哥哥。跟妈妈说过，然后被骂了......”  
闵玧其看的好笑，“韫姐肯定不会答应的，长幼要有序。”

“她又不知道。”田柾国抓着安全带小声嘟囔，“我这也是为你好。”  
闵玧其瞪他一眼，“说什么呢？大点声。”  
田柾国装傻，企图蒙混过关。“没说什么，我嘴巴痒，随便活动活动。”  
闵玧其无奈地笑笑，“哥哥就哥哥吧。”

CH9.

-

说到改口，还真的不是一件容易的事。虽然在闵玧其应允之前田柾国总是直接跳过小叔叔三个字，但突然可以叫哥哥了，开口前还是要在心里酝酿好久，才能毫无障碍地看着闵玧其喊出那两个字。

“你电话在响，要我帮你拿过来吗？”田柾国盘腿坐在沙发上，视线黏在手机屏幕上不肯离开。闵玧其这会儿在厨房炸酥肉，怕田柾国偷吃直接把他的活动范围限制在客厅里。  
“你看一眼是谁打的。”闵玧其调小了火，探头问了一句。他现在不常在酒吧待着，虽然放心店里那几个干了好几年的老员工，但也怕有人在店里闹事起冲突。  
田柾国不得不放下手机，飞快地瞄了一眼闵玧其摆在茶几上的手机。“是......是我妈妈。”  
“那你先帮我接起来。”

“喂。”田柾国刚喂一声，还来不及说别的，就听他妈妈在电话那头语气不太对劲地叫了闵玧其的名字。“妈妈，是我。”  
蔡韫一下愣了，电话那头安静下来。  
“出什么事了吗？”田柾国心里着急，但开口问的时候还是很冷静。“小叔叔在厨房里忙，有什么你可以告诉我吗？”

“没，没什么事。”蔡韫的语气也变了，“我就是想问问你小叔叔，你最近表现的怎么样。”  
田柾国知道她是有意要瞒自己，索性也跟着演戏。“我表现很好啊，很听话的，不信你问他。”他一边说一边走到了厨房，顶着闵玧其担忧的目光把手机递了过去。  
闵玧其右手还握着翻动酥肉用的长木筷，他深吸一口气继续接起了电话。

田柾国没有留在厨房，自觉地回到了客厅。闵玧其打电话的声音不大，即使刻意去听也听不到什么关键话语。刚才被放下的手机已经自动锁屏，田柾国解锁以后才发现那局游戏自己输的一塌糊涂。可他现在也没心情去管输掉的这一局会掉多少经验值，整个人坐在沙发上像是丢失了魂魄。

闵玧其是什么时候结束通话走过来，田柾国完全不知道。闵玧其捏了捏他的肩，然后把装着炸酥肉的碗摆在他面前。酥肉应该起锅没多久，现在还能看见慢慢飘起来的热气。“尝一尝？”  
田柾国点点头，伸手就要去拿。闵玧其眼疾手快地放下碗，然后挑了一块小的吹了吹，这才送到了田柾国嘴边。“怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”田柾国现在食不知味，根本就是随便嚼了嚼囫囵咽下去。他抬头看着闵玧其，“小叔叔，出什么事了吗？”

-

“大人的事情，小孩子就别操心那么多。”闵玧其坐到田柾国旁边，往自己嘴里也扔了一块酥肉，“还有啊，不是都答应你可以叫哥哥了吗？怎么又变回去了。我觉得我手艺不错，虽然是第一次弄，但味道比起外面的也不差。”  
田柾国闷着没说话。  
闵玧其侧这头，伸手把他的嘴角往上撑，“真的没什么事，你不要胡思乱想。”  
“我知道他们要离婚。”田柾国扭过头不看闵玧其，“我早就知道了。”

闵玧其没想到田柾国会直接说出来。刚才他姐姐来电话也是因为离婚协议上的内容一直没有谈妥，闹得很不愉快，担心田柾国爸爸找过来影响田柾国。他们一早就说好这件事绝对不能让田柾国知道，至少要瞒到对方高中毕业......当时闵玧其接到蔡韫求助的电话时很堂皇，不太能理解，后来也是家里长辈出面他才答应下来。

闵玧其被领养时正是上小学的年纪，什么都清楚地记了下来。这么多年来他从来没有开口叫过爸妈，也刻意和那些过年时相聚的亲戚保持距离，成年以后就想办法尽快独立了出来。虽然现在还是会按时跟家里联系，逢年过节也会准备好红包和礼物，但在他心里，自己始终是一滴无法融入清水的油。对于田柾国，他的感觉总是很复杂，可现在坐在对方身边，他除了安慰好像也找不到别的话。

田柾国伸手把碗捧起来，“不用特意安慰我。”他一口一口嚼着酥肉，“我挺好的。那妈妈打电话来是想说，离婚办好了吗？”  
“没有。”闵玧其还是隐去了闹矛盾的那部分，“只是压力比较大，所以找我发泄一下，顺便再问问你的情况。”  
“她还好吧？”田柾国有点难过，“他们都想瞒着我，我也只好乖乖配合，连问都不敢问。”  
“挺好的。”闵玧其收走他手里的碗，“晚上少吃点，这玩意儿咸，水喝多了明天你会肿的。”  
田柾国站起来，“小叔叔你手艺不错，酥肉好吃。”说完他就往房间走。闵玧其皱着眉，“田柾国。”  
“恩？”  
闵玧其摇摇头，还是开了口，“如果难受想哭的话，可以来找我。”  
田柾国摆了摆右手，“谁会哭啊，我又不是小孩子。”

-

对于“离婚”这两个字，田柾国和闵玧其都默契地选择避而不谈。前者乖乖上学，每天中午在秘密基地搭着外套呼呼大睡；后者风雨无阻，早晚接送的工作就没有中断过。

结果在某个下雨天，田柾国他们的秘密基地就被人“举报”了。三个人下午的课都没上，排成一行站在教导处等着家长来学校开座谈会。

学校是不允许使用手机的，但只要不在上课时间使用，平时老师看到了也只是睁一只眼闭一只眼。田柾国他们被抓到的时候还在睡，一看到凶神恶煞的老师就都变成了乖巧的小绵羊。等到要联系家长的时候田柾国拿座机打了闵玧其电话，对方可能是没习惯接未知号码，打了好几次才勉强接起来。“叔叔，是我。”田柾国抓着电话听筒，“你忙不忙啊，能来一趟学校吗？”

“打架了？还是被人欺负了？”闵玧其都愣了，“我现在马上过来，你乖乖等我。”  
“都不是。”田柾国越说越不好意思，背过身去小声解释，“我这个行为可能算是非法入侵吧？”  
闵玧其简单明了结束通话，“等着我来。”

CH10.

-

下雨天最容易堵车。闵玧其看着导航仪上标记为红色拥堵的那一段线路，心急如焚。以他的了解，田柾国确实不是那种会惹事的人，但非法入侵怎么想都觉得性质更恶劣。闵玧其手指在方向盘上焦急地敲着，等到前面的车流终于开始动起来以后他改变了原有线路，把车子停去了附近的停车场，搭地铁去了田柾国学校。

进校门的时候闵玧其在门卫那里登记了自己的证件信息和学生信息，保安拿过去看了一眼，大概是因为姓氏不同产生了一点疑虑。“你是学生的什么人？”  
闵玧其把那只按压的中性笔递还过去，“叔叔。”  
保安再一次把他打量，“看起来挺年轻的。”  
闵玧其笑了笑，说了谢谢就撑起伞继续往教学楼去。

因为等待家长过来需要一定时间，三个人认错态度又挺好的，所以教导主任先把人放回教室上课。闵玧其不清楚情况，直接找人问路到了办公室。他表明身份以后负责接待的老师愣了一下，“那你先坐一会儿吧，你家孩子现在在教室上课。我先去把他叫来。”  
“没事，我去吧。”闵玧其问清楚教室方位，离开了办公室。

田柾国心里七上八下的，拿不准闵玧其会不会理骂自己，课也没怎么听进去。低头看看课本，发现先前记下来的笔记根本就是乱七八糟，看都看不清楚。不知道闵玧其什么时候来......田柾国抬头往外面随便看了看，正好对上闵玧其的笑脸。田柾国等讲台上写板书的老师转过身以后就举起了手。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
田柾国伸手指了指窗外，“我家长来了。”  
老师确认了一下，“去吧。”

-

“躲在我后面干嘛？”闵玧其伸手把田柾国拉到前面和自己并排走。“说说吧，非法入侵是怎么一回事。”  
田柾国低着头把事情始末复述了一遍，从怎么和金泰亨、朴智旻交上朋友，再讲到中午趴在教室睡觉有多难受，最后表达了对秘密基地被“查封”的惋惜。话说完的时候，两个人也差不多要走到教导处的办公室门口。  
闵玧其听完不觉得算是什么大事，就是不知道老师那边怎么处理。他安慰地拍拍田柾国，“没事，有我呢。”闵玧其敲了敲开着的门，“老师，我带他过来了。”

办公室里的老师除了刚才那位，还有刚回来的教导主任。  
“坐吧。”教导主任指了指旁边的椅子，示意闵玧其坐。闵玧其装不知道，按着田柾国的肩膀让他先坐，接着自己从另一边搬了椅子过来，坐到了旁边。他刚一坐下去，右手边的田柾国“腾”的一下站了起来，“我还是站着吧。”  
闵玧其目不斜视地抓住田柾国的左手往下拉了拉，“坐。”  
对面的教导主任脸色变了变，最后挥了挥手，“坐吧。”

事情的经过教导主任已经很清楚了，这事可大可小，毕竟那间屋子的确是被遗忘了，很长一段时间都没有利用起来，这是校方管理上的失职。但几个人去把屋子的锁给撬了，这个行为就太不对了。不过他也知道田柾国不是那个撬锁的，顶多算是知错犯错。于是口头上批评了几句，又让他隔天把检讨书交过来。  
闵玧其对这个处理方法挺满意的，跟教导主任客套了几句就领着人先离开。

田柾国一直在偷偷观察闵玧其的脸色，快下楼的时候田柾国终于鼓足勇气问道，“你应该没生气吧？”  
“这有什么好生气的？”闵玧其推推他，“走吧下楼，你还没放学吧？”  
“还有一节课。”田柾国话音刚落就打了一个喷嚏，他鼻子吸了吸，第二个喷嚏紧接着在楼梯道中响起。他揉着鼻子，一脸尴尬地看着在自己身后高了几个台阶的闵玧其，“你要......”话刚起了个头，第三个喷嚏眼看着就要出现—闵玧其掏出纸巾捂住田柾国的鼻子，“这是感冒了吧？”

田柾国把用过的纸巾扔进旁边的垃圾桶，试图说服对方，“我没感冒。”  
闵玧其无奈地看着田柾国辩解，然后把自己身上的牛仔外套脱下来搭到对方头上，“穿上。没感冒也预防感冒，下雨天还穿那么点。”  
“我不冷......”田柾国对上闵玧其的视线以后闭了嘴。那件外套还带着从闵玧其那里剥离过来的温度，甚至还有一种熟悉的香味，田柾国几下把外套穿上，又问，“那你呢？”  
闵玧其揉揉他的头发，“我里面是长袖。你回教室吧，晚上我来接你。”  
“好。”田柾国笑笑，“谢谢哥哥！”  
闵玧其挑挑眉毛，“恩。”

-

晚上回家田柾国把写好的检讨书交给闵玧其过目，闵玧其看着洋洋洒洒的一大张纸就头疼，“怎么？这个还需要家长签字吗？”  
“别，你可别签字，我辛辛苦苦写了那么久呢。”田柾国把检讨书拿回来，“我就是给你看看。”  
闵玧其郁闷了，“那你给我干嘛？让我帮你检查错字还是夸你写的好？”  
田柾国嘿嘿一笑，“就随便看看嘛。”

临睡觉前田柾国觉得饿，又惦记着冰箱里的酥肉，于是软磨硬泡让闵玧其同意给他加餐煮面。哪知道吃面一时爽，等半夜不舒服醒来在厕所吐得昏天暗地的时候才感到后悔。田柾国尽量放轻动作不吵到闵玧其，没想到等他睡下以后闵玧其去了趟酒吧，一回家正好目睹了他抱着马桶狂吐的情形—  
“你这是怎么了？”闵玧其都给吓精神了，包和钥匙直接往地上一扔就冲进厕所。  
田柾国说不出话，心想这大概是截止目前的十多年人生中最丢脸的一幕了。他伸手按了冲水，然后避开闵玧其跑去水池边接水漱口。

闵玧其一个开酒吧的，三天两头能看到在厕所或是在酒吧外面喝到吐的酒鬼，但田柾国又不是酒鬼，他在医药箱里找了一堆药，又怕有什么副作用，干脆等人吐完以后直接去了医院。

CH11.

-

临出门之前田柾国又跑去厕所吐了一次，他不想闵玧其看到自己糟糕的样子，于是进去以后就干脆地锁了门。等到把胃里的东西腾空，再也吐不出什么东西以后田柾国才慢吞吞把马桶冲干净，站到盥洗台前面抓着牙刷认真刷了牙。  
开门出去闵玧其就站在那里笑着等着他，手里还端着一杯水。“温度正好，你喝点吧。”  
田柾国是一点都不想喝，摇头想拒绝又觉得不太好，于是接过来做样子抿了一小口。

上车的时候田柾国习惯性地去拉副驾驶的门，结果闵玧其绕到后面开了门，让他躺在后座休息一会儿。呕吐这种东西，其实只要吐完了就会舒服，也不存在休息不休息的，但闵玧其丝毫不让步，田柾国只好乖乖照他的意思蜷缩在后座上睡了一路。  
闵玧其车开的慢，生怕颠到后排的人。刚才把田柾国扶下楼的时候他就发现了，这一个多月来田柾国好像是长高了几厘米。这样一来，是不是可以算成没在自己这里受委屈，吃得好睡得好呢？

深夜的医院急诊科依然热闹非凡。  
闵玧其心急火燎地扶着人走到等候区，先让田柾国坐下，接着开始找当值的医生。医生正在替人缝合，听到闵玧其催连表情都没变化过。“不要急，一个一个来。你那个是什么情况？我这儿刚送走一个急性滑膜炎的，又来个喝醉了跌在酒瓶上的......”  
闵玧其站在一旁，“我这边是吐了好几次。”

医生从手术器械车上重新夹了一团棉花，轻轻按压在渗出液体的伤口上。他侧头看了一眼闵玧其，“是你吗？”  
“不是。”闵玧其看着那人的伤口有点发憷，愣了一下才作答。  
“那是男的女的？”医生又问。  
“男的。”  
医生笑了笑，“行，我这儿弄完就给你看。”

-

轮到田柾国时，病人本人还没从先前短暂的睡眠中彻底清醒过来，歪歪倒倒地靠着椅背，时不时还要打个哈欠。  
“除了呕吐还有其他什么症状呢？”医生伸手摸了摸田柾国的额头。  
“别的好像没有了，他就是吐了好几次。”闵玧其也不敢做，全程陪同站在旁边。

医生转过去瞪了一眼闵玧其，“让病人自己回答，你是病人吗？”  
田柾国憋着笑，“没有其他症状，就是吐的厉害，然后头有点晕。”  
“医生，他这不严重吧？”闵玧其皱着眉捏了捏田柾国的肩膀。那医生都笑了，“你是他谁啊，怎么这么急？不严重。”

闵玧其一脸忧虑，“这是我儿子。”  
田柾国这下没办法再憋下去了，他抓着闵玧其的手腕，“哥哥，我想喝点水。”话音刚落旁边的护士都笑了，没被口罩挡住的眼睛弯起来，无奈地摇了摇头。  
“当众拆我台是吧？”闵玧其揉揉田柾国的脑袋，“那你乖乖坐着等医生帮你看，我去趟小卖部。”

医生又问了问饮食，最后判定是因为季节变化和饮食习惯引起的普通胃肠感冒。“你说你吐了几次，那应该胃里是吐空了。没拉肚子就还好，不然很容易脱水。”他让田柾国张开嘴巴看了看舌苔，“不是什么大问题，我给你开一盒药，一会儿回去喝一支再睡。你今天吐这么厉害，明天可能没什么胃口，那就尽量吃清淡点。明天再吃三次药，没有再吐的话就不用吃了。”  
“谢谢医生。”田柾国摸摸肚子，仰头对医生笑了笑。  
“没事。”医生也笑，“不过以后不能因为长身体饿的快就吃很多东西，晚上实在饿的话就用牛奶泡点麦片。你说你煮个面，里面还加那么多食材，怎么会消化呢？”医生说完就去忙其他的了，田柾国忙不迭点头，然后裹着外套起身准备去找闵玧其。

闵玧其拿着矿泉水往急诊通道走，走到一半就看田柾国拿着一张处方单站在通道口等他。他几步迈过去，“医生怎么说？”  
田柾国扬了扬手中的条子，“没说什么，就是普通胃肠感冒，开了药。”等闵玧其走近以后他把条子递过去，“我身上没钱，还没去划价取药。”  
“嗯，我去吧。”闵玧其又把矿泉水瓶的盖子拧开递过去，“喝吧。你就在这里等我，我很快就回来。”

-

快到家的时候闵玧其才想起来开病假条这回事，一问田柾国，那小孩完全没有这个意识。“那我把你送回去以后再找医生开吧，不然你明天怎么办。”  
田柾国觉得他小题大做，“没开就没开吧，反正我也没有不舒服，明天可以去学校的。”  
闵玧其看了一眼时间，“田柾国，确切来说已经是今天了。回去就只能睡几个小时，你哪里来的精神去学校上课？”  
“又不是没熬过夜。”田柾国小声抱怨，“我好着呢。”

闵玧其冷哼一声，“别仗着自己生病了就一直顶嘴。请假的事我来操心，你给我乖乖待在家里休息养病。”  
田柾国赌气，“我就要去学校。”  
“好啊。”闵玧其盯着他，“那我抱你去。”  
“你抱不动！”田柾国一下来了兴致，“我发现我最近长高了。”  
闵玧其清清嗓子，“不要乱动，乖乖坐好。”  
田柾国洋洋得意，“你就是抱不动。”

回家以后田柾国还在纠结抱不抱的动的问题，被闵玧其凶过一次以后灰溜溜地跑去拆药盒喝了药。药的味道又苦又涩，田柾国强忍着不适，快速把玻璃小瓶里的液体都吸到了嘴中。他不敢细想那个味道究竟是什么，囫囵一口给咽了下去。药水划过喉咙，顺着食道继续往下。田柾国打了个寒颤，砸了咂嘴跑去厕所漱口。

之前他因为不舒服，出了一身汗，现在又是从医院回来，怎么想都觉得应该洗个澡再舒舒服服地睡。田柾国蹲在柜子面前找干净睡衣，转过身就撞上了闵玧其。他来不及开口解释，闵玧其就问他是不是想洗澡。  
田柾国点头，然后闵玧其拒绝了。

“胃肠感冒也是感冒，你也不看看现在几点了。万一一会儿弄的更严重怎么办？老实躺床上睡觉。”闵玧其堵在门口，“我守着你。”  
田柾国腹诽这人动不动就守着睡觉，也是不知道这种举动会带给自己多大的压力。说实话这么来回折腾他也累了，睡就睡吧。  
闵玧其把被子抖了抖，伸手一摸才发现床铺有点湿润。看来田柾国不舒服的时候确实出了很多汗......他拍拍对方，“你去我那边睡。”  
“我不知道床单都湿了。”田柾国没撒手，还抓着睡衣，“那你睡哪儿？”闵玧其也不准备这时候还要辛辛苦苦换床单，他把被子翻过来掀开，“一会儿再说，你先过去。”

CH12.

-

田柾国没怎么仔细看过闵玧其的房间，更不知道对方的床睡起来那么舒服。其实床都是一样的，只不过闵玧其的要比自己的宽上那么一些。田柾国心里还是很在意自己出那么多汗没洗澡会弄脏对方的床—虽说闵玧其的床品都是黑色的，有什么污渍也不大看得清。正想着呢，闵玧其端着一盆水推开门进来。他把盆一放，又把肩膀上的毛巾扔进盆子里。“衣服脱了吧。”

“啊？”田柾国眼睛瞪大，嘴巴张开，“什么？”  
闵玧其已经把毛巾浸湿，“不是说出汗了吗？不能洗澡，那就拿热水给你擦一下。擦完以后舒舒服服地睡觉。”  
田柾国满脸通红，“我、我自己来吧。”  
闵玧其很淡定，“能够着背吗？赶紧脱，我几下就帮你擦了。”  
“真的不用。”田柾国说着话都快咬到自己的舌头，“我现在可舒服了。”

不过说到最后还是让闵玧其替他把背上胸口都擦了一圈。最后闵玧其拿热毛巾擦擦他的手指，又把干净睡衣摆上去，“换上睡吧。”  
在田柾国的记忆中，没人替他做过擦手这样的事，就好像自己是一个受人宠爱的小孩子，每一根手指都被闵玧其轻轻捏住，从底端带到了指尖。田柾国点点头，套上睡衣躺去了里面。闵玧其房间的床是贴着墙放的，田柾国裹着被子贴墙根，心想外面留那么大一片位置应该够闵玧其睡了。结果没等闵玧其倒完水回来，他就已经迷迷糊糊偏过头好像随时都能睡过去。 

闵玧其进门的时候随手关了房间的吊灯，只留着电脑桌上的台灯。他见田柾国缩在最里面觉得又好笑又可爱，又其把台灯亮度调低，扭向了另一侧。他伸手盖住田柾国的眼睛，“闭眼睡吧，我就在旁边。不舒服的话随时叫我。”  
田柾国抬起手抓住了闵玧其的手腕往下拉，嘴里嘟囔着不知道要说什么。闵玧其笑着凑过去问他在说什么，田柾国脑袋一歪，左边脸颊在闵玧其小臂上蹭了蹭就闭上了眼睛。

早上九点多的时候田柾国被闵玧其弄起来喝了一碗白粥，全程没什么太大印象，喝完又倒头睡过去。只不过二十多分钟以后闵玧其又来叫他起床喝药，田柾国本来是闭着眼睛把吸管咬在嘴里，结果那股已经熟悉了的药味成功唤醒了他—田柾国掐着自己的脖子使劲吐舌头，“真的太难喝了！”  
闵玧其收走空药瓶，“良药苦口。”

-

朴智旻打趣说田柾国很会请假，周五一天没来学校，再算上周末两天就是一个三天小长假。田柾国纠正道，“什么叫小长假？三天哪能叫长？”  
朴智旻耸耸肩，“那也挺好的啊。周五的体育课我们被虐惨了，集体绕着操场蛙跳。我这两条腿，直到现在还在发抖。”

“你没事了吧？”金泰亨也加入对话，“再坚持一周多就有七天假了。你们准备出去玩吗？”  
朴智旻推开教室门，“还不知道家里怎么安排。那天我还听我妈说要给我报个强化集训班，估计哪儿都去不了。”  
“也对，过年过节到处都是人挤人，出去也没什么好玩的。”金泰亨跟在后面走进去，“田柾国，你呢？”  
田柾国顿了顿，“我？我可能要回去看我爸妈。”

放假七天他自然是要回北方的。周末跟妈妈打电话的时候，对方也在提醒他要早一点买票。“我让小叔叔一起回来可以吗？他好像没来过北方。”田柾国小心地提议，“不然他一个人在家好像也挺无聊的。”  
蔡韫完全没想到这茬。“那当然好。”  
田柾国得了应允心里也有底了，结果跟闵玧其提起的时候却碰了壁。闵玧其表情都没变一下，“你自己回去，我把你送去机场。”

田柾国想不通，“为什么啊？我们一起多有意思。”  
闵玧其抬头看他一眼，“你准备放假当天回去还是隔一天再走？”  
“隔一天吧，不然慌慌张张的。”田柾国回答完才发觉自己差一点又被闵玧其带偏了话题，他手指搭上闵玧其的手腕，“你有在听我说吗？”  
闵玧其把手机从右手转移到左手，接着把手机屏幕转过去冲着田柾国，“你看这个航班时间可以吗？可以的话我就帮你把票买了。”

田柾国不吭声。   
闵玧其“唉”了一声，然后拿手指挠了挠田柾国的下巴，“不开心了？”  
田柾国直接把头扭开了。  
闵玧其也不勉强，“两三天还好，走那么久酒吧没人盯着我不放心。”

其实田柾国心里是理解的，但还是不松口。“机票我可以自己买。”站起来的时候膝盖不小心磕碰到了茶几角，田柾国痛的要死，手都背到身后悄悄握起拳头逼自己一定要忍住。然而他没想到闵玧其会注意到，直接伸手过来揉了揉他的膝盖，“小心点，疼不疼啊？”  
田柾国觉得自己自膝盖往上全部染上了粉色的染料，他低着头，故意忽略闵玧其话中的调侃意味，只留给对方一个逃跑的背影。

-

闵玧其猜到田柾国想要叫上自己一起可能是怕回家以后尴尬，毕竟从最近和蔡韫的通话中他也能脑补出紧张的气氛。但，那毕竟是别人的家事，自己贸然过去可能会把情况弄得更复杂。所以他只能装不明白，只能装没看见田柾国失落的神色。

出发前的那一段时间，田柾国在家里都不怎么说话。闵玧其只当他是小孩子心性还不成熟，自然也谈不上生气不生气。反正平时该接送接送，该提醒嘱咐还是不会怕浪费口水。田柾国的航班是假期第二天的下午，因为回去待不了几天，所以就简单收拾了几天一并放在了书包里。  
机场停车场有点绕，闵玧其好不容易找到一个车位，连忙把车子往里倒。田柾国解了安全带抱着书包，“我自己去就好了，你快回去吧。”  
闵玧其盯了他好一会儿，无奈地点头，“有事就给我打电话。”  
“我知道。”

CH13.

-

回自己家的生活日常就是吃饭和睡觉。

假期作业老师都没有布置的太多，主要还是以复习为主，毕竟假期结束以后没多久就是月考—想到这里田柾国就觉得很烦。虽然上学期没有周六的课，但每个月都会月考，简直跟高三生的生活差不多。不过大家都心知肚明，重点高中嘛，这方面肯定抓的很严格。可话又说回来，像现在这样这么长时间的假期，估计也没谁真的会很自觉地拿课本复习吧？反正他没有带课本回来，因为背回来了也不一定会翻开看，还不如不要瞎折腾呢。

家里的气氛实在是很诡异。  
爸爸妈妈都在家，每天要吃什么也都按照他的喜好来。不过在饭桌上的交谈很少，每次都是田柾国在努力找话题，讲不到几句就冷场。尝试几次以后，田柾国也没了心情。算了，这种东西不能强求。

在家里闷了几天以后田柾国约了原来的同学打球，本来说好打完球一起吃个饭，结果有两个人临时有事，最后只能不了了之。田柾国本来也不想一直在家待着，下午出门之前也跟爸妈说过不回家吃，所以眼下的情况就很尴尬了。他从体育馆出去，把喝完的饮料瓶揉了揉扔进垃圾桶。太阳还没完全下山，不算热，走在阴影处还会有点凉意。  
田柾国坐在公交车站的椅子上，把手机摸了出来。

没有消息，也没有未接来电。

田柾国随手点进微信朋友圈，往下翻了几条就看到了闵玧其的动态。

-

闵玧其不是那种很喜欢在社交软件分享自己生活的人，没有自拍也没什么心灵鸡汤，每次更新发的东西都是和酒吧有关。  
比如这一条就是在宣传新品和假期的折扣活动。

这一条动态附带的图片拍的很漂亮，鸡尾酒的颜色在灯光下显得极其迷幻。田柾国点了个赞，又极其不走心地在下面回复了三个字—“好想喝。”  
没过几秒，手机就开始轻轻震动。  
田柾国退出浏览的页面，置顶的最新一条消息来自于闵玧其。

[未成年不能喝酒。]  
田柾国一下就笑了，换了个姿势给闵玧其回消息。

—看起来不像酒。

—鸡尾酒都这样。看起来像饮料，但后劲很足。

—反正我也喝不到。  
田柾国顺手点了个可怜兮兮的表情，又问闵玧其在干什么。

也许是觉得这么一来一回很麻烦，闵玧其直接把电话打了过来。刚开始对方说的话田柾国没太听清楚，因为公交车发动的声音给盖了过去，等到车子开出站台，他才慢悠悠地问对面的人刚才说了些什么。  
“你在什么地方？”闵玧其没回答，反而先开口问了田柾国，“我听着不像在家里。”  
“恩。”明知道电话对面的人听不到，但田柾国还是轻轻点了点头。“刚刚和朋友打完篮球，现在在公交车站。”  
“等车吗？”  
“也不是。”田柾国看到又有公交车快要进站，连忙起身往后面路边上走。“我还不知道去哪儿呢。”

“出什么事了吗？”闵玧其一下就意识到田柾国话里的不对劲，“是不是......”  
田柾国抓抓头发，脸上勾起一个淡淡的笑。“不是你想的那样。我就是觉得......”说到这里他顿了顿，“我也不知道这么说对不对。总之回家以后没有回家的感觉，虽然爸爸妈妈都在，但明明每个人都心知肚明现在是什么情况，却都要逼着自己演戏，我觉得太累了。那天晚上，他们好像又在房间里吵架。声音不算大，但我还是听到了。后来我半夜起床上厕所，发现我爸睡在沙发上。”

闵玧其没出声，安静地等田柾国说完。  
“所以我不想待在家里。”田柾国长长地叹了一口气，“不过不想待也没办法，再过几个月就是过年了，我还是要回来。”  
闵玧其笑了笑，“这才十月份，你就在想过年的事了吗？”  
田柾国也笑了，“那当然了，我还惦记着你那份红包呢，小叔叔。”

电话对面沉默了几秒。  
“不是哥哥吗？”闵玧其问。  
田柾国一愣，接着很快找到了合适的理由。“因为哥哥是同辈人，感觉不是能要红包的身份。所以这种时候还是要叫小叔叔。”  
闵玧其夸他聪明，又问他在家有没有说漏嘴。

“有啊，怎么没有。”田柾国笑个不停，“那天妈妈问我在那边待的怎么样，又问了一下你的情况。我开口就想说哥哥挺好的，还好哥哥两个字刚冒出来就反应过来了，连忙装作咳嗽，咳完了才继续往下说的。”他絮絮叨叨地讲了一堆，说到嘴巴发干才突然意识到自己一开始不是要说这些的。田柾国有点尴尬，“那哥哥你在干什么啊？你还没回答我呢。”  
闵玧其看着眼前的餐盒，“正准备吃饭。”  
“那我是不是打扰你了？”  
“你跟我瞎客气什么。”闵玧其打断他的话，“饭什么时候都能吃，但给你打电话就不一样了。”

田柾国听完脸又是一红，握着手机轻轻“啊”了一声。  
“倒是你，就算不回家也该吃饭了吧？”闵玧其完全没觉得自己刚才那句玩笑话有什么问题，“下午打了球不会觉得饿吗？”  
田柾国被闵玧其一问，也觉得肚子在咕咕叫。他对着电话那头小心翼翼地撒娇，“但是我身上钱不够，可能只够吃点面条什么的。”这当然是假话，他从来没有出现过零花钱不够用的情况。但闵玧其问的温柔，他就忍不住了。  
闵玧其憋着笑，“想吃什么？我请你吃。”  
“吃什么倒不重要，但我想跟哥哥一起吃。”田柾国说完才觉得不太妥当，赶紧转移话题，“唉，我开玩笑的。我身上有钱，附近就有一家快餐店。那、那我随便去吃点什么吧。”他慌慌张张说一通，“那先再见了，你也快吃饭吧。”  
闵玧其盯着已经传来忙音的电话无奈地摇了摇头。

CH14.

-

假期这几天闵玧其都在酒吧里待着，有时候躲在办公室看电影，有时候出去找酒保要一杯酒当饮料。以往这个点他都是在开车去田柾国学校的路上，突然恢复到之前的生活习惯难免有些不习惯。不过不习惯也没办法，田柾国早晚是要长大离开的。

察觉到自己有这样的想法闵玧其都忍不住笑了。这算是什么家长的心情吗？他捏了捏鼻梁，明明自己从来没有设想过以后可能会有的婚姻生活，却因为各种原因突然提前体验了单亲父亲的生活，这种感觉复杂又微妙。田柾国也就跟自己同住了一个多月，但心里除了各种操心担忧，居然也会有看着他一点点变化的满足感。

从厕所出来的时候闵玧其遇到了一个熟客。他叫住当值的服务生去打扫一下厕所，接着跟那个熟客打了声招呼。对方也是很久没来酒吧，于是闵玧其要了一杯酒就把人拉去了酒吧后面的小院子。  
安静的小院子正适合聊聊天。

闵玧其把烟盒摸出来，递了出去。对方摆摆手，“喝酒就行了，不抽烟。”  
闵玧其点点头，没再强求，自己抽了一根叼在嘴里点燃。“你最近在忙什么呢？好久没见着你了。”  
对方一脸苦笑，“前段时间帮着我姐带侄儿，太累了，哪还有心思出来玩。”说着又摇摇头，“小孩子真的是小恶魔。我觉得我都有心理阴影了。”  
“那你之前还老说要给我介绍对象，让我早点结婚生子。现在后悔了吗？”闵玧其推推他的肩膀。  
对方端着杯子抿了一口，“还行吧，反正我打算丁克，没有影响。至于你，当然可以考虑一下。你看你长得帅，又自己开酒吧，多好的条件。只要你一句话，我立刻帮你安排相亲见面会。”  
还相亲见面会呢，闵玧其笑笑没说话。

两个人还没聊上几句，有个服务生就拿着闵玧其的手机跑了出来。他举着先前闵玧其留在吧台的手机，“老板，你的电话。打了很多次。”  
闵玧其抬眼，“谁打的？”  
服务生摇摇头，“不知道，你通讯录存的是个兔子。”

是田柾国。  
闵玧其都不知道对方是什么时候改掉了自己手机里的备注，发现的时候还很意外。不过兔子的图标和田柾国实在很合适，所以他也没有再改回去。结果现在对上那两人的目光，才觉得这个备注有点要命。闵玧其顾不上解释，连忙接起电话。

“哥哥你在忙吗？”田柾国在对面不紧不慢地开口，“我打了几次你都没接。”  
闵玧其转过身去，清了清嗓子。“酒吧里太吵了，没听见。怎么了？”  
“有人托我问件事。”田柾国声音带着藏不住的笑意，“所以我就来问你啦。”  
“说吧。”  
真要田柾国说还有点吞吞吐吐，“就是......我同学让我问问你那里有包场业务吗？费用又是怎么收的。他过两周就过生日了，所以想找个地方。我也不知道他们是怎么知道你开了酒吧的，哎呀，这话怎么这么绕。总之，就是这么个事，看你怎么说。”

闵玧其想了一会儿，“我这儿可是酒吧。”  
“我知道啊。”田柾国答的理所当然。  
闵玧其一听就知道他没懂自己的意思，他耐心地解释，“我这里是酒吧，可你的同学应该也都没成年吧？所以即使来了，我也没办法提供酒精服务的。”说到这里闵玧其又想到前两天他抓出去的几个未成年人。平时来酒吧的生面孔他们都会查身份证，不过假期人多，难免有漏网之鱼，结果他眼尖，一下就发现了几个稚嫩的面孔，叫过去一问，全是附近学校的高中生。幸好当时没有警察来检查，闵玧其把他们消费的钱全退了，好言好语把人“赶”了出去。

“啊，哥哥你等一下，我马上跟他说。”田柾国用肩膀和脸颊夹住手机，手指在键盘上敲个不停。“啊，这样打字有点不方便，你等一下哦。”  
闵玧其说了好，脑袋里却自动浮现出田柾国着急打字的模样。“或者你戴上耳机？这样会就不会累了。”  
田柾国胡乱应着，估计也没认真听。“他说包场是包下午，也不会喝酒什么的。只是需要用酒吧的桌椅板凳和电源什么的......哦，还问你那里是不是有投影幕布。什么啊，好多要求啊。”  
闵玧其不知道田柾国有没有弄明白，但他弄明白了。“我知道他是什么意思了，你回答他吧，可以用我这里的场地，没有问题。至于费用的话也不会很高，要看他跟你的关系。”  
田柾国傻眼，“什么关系？”  
“跟你关系好就收费少，关系一般那就让我赚点钱。”闵玧其直截了当地说了，“反正下午也不是营业时间段，不会影响晚上的生意。”

“那我关系跟他一般吧。”田柾国偷笑，“不能让你吃亏嘛。”  
闵玧其嘴里那根烟也不抽了，“那好，等你回来再说。”

-

闵玧其是隔天才反应过来自己好像还没有问田柾国什么时候回来。他想着对方应该要睡懒觉，于是自己也在看完时间以后继续睡了过去。等睡到中午起来的时候发现田柾国发了张图过来，点大图片发现那是对方的航班信息。  
闵玧其没仔细看具体时间，先回复田柾国会去接他。结果田柾国也回的很快，说时间就是第二天，他实在不想在家里待下去，所以骗爸妈说有班级活动直接改签了原来订好的航班。两个家长估计也没多想，爽快地答应了田柾国的要求，又替他准备起回来的行李。

—你肯定得来接我。你不知道我妈准备了多少特产。说是上次来的匆忙，都没有给你带。这次是准备了全套，能带上飞机的都给我装进了行李箱。

—你不是没带箱子回去吗？

—为了装东西，重新又买了一个。

田柾国转身拍了张照片发给闵玧其，让对方看看那个箱子到底有多大。闵玧其发了个惊讶的表情，然后让田柾国放心，不管刮风下雨，他一定准时抵达机场。

CH15.

-

田柾国也不知道自己在瞎兴奋什么，晚上都没怎么睡熟。脑子里光怪陆离的，实在很折磨人。在田柾国的一再要求下，那一堆特产最终以快递邮寄的方式送去了目的地。但行李箱还是用上了，只不过里面放的都是过冬的衣物。田柾国还没有体会过南方的冬天，往箱子里放几件厚外套以后空间就占去了一多半，他又叠了几件毛衣摆到另一面，拉上了拉链。

改签后的航班时间比较微妙，是中午十一点的样子。就算不满意也不能挑，毕竟是在假期里，出行的人本来也多。田柾国吃完早饭又清点了一下行李，等到时间差不多了以后跟着爸妈一起出了门。  
今天是蔡韫开车，于是田柾国跟田霖明坐到了后排。去机场的路上一直都很安静，后来田柾国憋的难受就让蔡韫开了广播，等车里终于有点别的声音以后悄悄地松了一口气。出门之前他给闵玧其发了信息说已经出门，对方回复那边有小雨，希望不要越下越大影响飞机降落。

办理托运的队伍不算长，没等一会儿就轮到了田柾国的顺序。他把行李箱放上传送带，又把证件和登机牌一起递给坐在对面的工作人员，等手续办理完转过去的时候，看到站在队伍不远处的蔡韫和田霖明，竟然会突然从心底冒出“怨偶”这个词。他的爸爸和妈妈究竟是为了什么会走到离婚这一步他并不是完全清楚，即使表面粉饰的多好，实际上肢体语言是骗不了人的。两人离得不算太远，可看上去中间的空间像是被延伸成一米、两米、五米......再到无限远。

田柾国低下头叹了一口气，再抬起头的时候脸上也挂上了微笑。他走过去一手挽一个，语气十分轻松，“都办好了，走吧，我们一起坐会儿我再去安检。”

蔡韫看了一眼旁边的安检区，“不然现在就陪你过去吧，排队安检的人可不少，万一一会儿没赶上飞机怎么办。”  
“这不是还早嘛，我进去了也是坐着玩手机。不如多陪陪你们。”田柾国没松手，硬是带着两人一起走到了附近的休息区。他坐在中间，左边是田霖明右边是蔡韫。坐在一起的时候蔡韫又开始了新一轮的唠叨，田柾国时不时应和几声，实在是听累了就转过去看着田霖明眨了眨眼睛，“我想去趟洗手间，爸，你要一起吗？”

田霖明放下手机，本想拒绝的，结果对上田柾国挤眉弄眼的表情一下反应过来。他站起来，“那走吧。”说话间根本没有看一眼蔡韫。  
田柾国转过头笑笑，“妈妈，那你坐着等一会儿吧，我们一会儿就回来。”  
蔡韫面无表情，点了点头。

-

“你是有什么话想跟我说吗？”离开休息区以后田霖明开口问道。  
田柾国一愣，他倒没有认真想过这个问题。他能说什么呢？爸，你和妈妈还在闹离婚吗？爸，你每天晚上都在沙发睡觉吧？田柾国皱皱眉，觉得这些话自己都说不出口。  
田霖明看他一眼，“是不是零花钱不够用了？不好意思跟我说吧。”  
“啊？”田柾国根本就没这个意思。

结果田霖明还就真的认定了是因为零花钱的问题，他一把搂过田柾国的肩膀，“爸爸之前给你的那张卡还好好收着吧？一定拿好了。一会儿送了你，我就把钱打过去。你自己在那边要照顾好自己，知道吗？对了，那个臭小子没有亏待你吧？”  
臭小子？田柾国想了一下，原来说的是闵玧其。他摇了摇头，“我不是缺钱，小叔叔也没有亏待我。”  
田霖明停下脚步，“那是什么事......”  
田柾国嘴巴动了动，还没来得及开口就看田霖明一脸八卦地凑过来，“老实跟我说，是不是在那边交了女朋友？”

田柾国无语望天，“爸，我转学过去刚一个多月，你觉得可能吗？”  
田霖明一掌拍在他背上，“怎么不可能！我儿子多好看啊，随我。”  
“真没有。”田柾国耸耸肩，“爸，你就别乱猜了。我就是单纯来上个厕所。”他伸手指着标识牌，“到了。”  
田霖明盯着田柾国看了好一会儿，最后憋出来一个好字。

-

“头发怎么都弄湿了？”蔡韫从包里找出纸巾，抽了一张擦了擦田柾国前额的碎发，“万一感冒了怎么办？”  
田柾国把纸拿过去胡乱抹了抹，“我就是洗了把脸，不小心弄湿了，不至于感冒。”他总不能说是想到田霖明头上冒出来的白头发和蔡韫之前电话的语气就忍不住有点想哭，为了掩饰只能跑去洗脸吧？

“多注意点总没错。”蔡韫温柔地拍拍他的脸，“现在天气也转凉了，觉得冷了就乖乖加衣服，照顾好自己。”  
田柾国抱抱她，“知道啦。”他笑着理了理头发，“不要担心我，我这么大一人。”田柾国伸手把随身的书包拿过来背上，“我走了。你们也回去吧，等我到了跟你们说。”

蔡韫还是不放心，“跟你小叔叔说过了吧？他会来接你吧？”  
“当然。”一提到闵玧其，田柾国心情开始悄悄地雀跃起来。“放心吧，妈妈。”他走到安检队伍的最后面，对着蔡韫和田霖明挥了挥手，“拜拜！”

-

上飞机没多久田柾国就觉得自己困了。  
提前值机的时候他特意选了靠窗的座位，免得一直让来让去的。而且今天运气不错，附近座位也没有会一直哭闹的小朋友，于是他系好安全带，专心等待飞机飞行平稳以后补一会儿瞌睡。田柾国都不知道自己什么时候睡了过去，醒过来却是因为听到了旁边座位传来的哭声。睁眼以后田柾国愣了片刻，然后悄悄打量起旁边座位小声啜泣的二十岁出头的......姐姐。

田柾国从外套里摸出那包蔡韫之前硬塞过来的纸巾，然后轻轻递了过去。其实他也不过是个陌生人，但对方哭成那样实在有点于心不忍。对方显然没意识到田柾国已经醒了，有些尴尬地止住了声音。田柾国扬扬下巴，又把纸巾递过去了一些，“你还好吧？”  
“谢谢。”女生点点头，“不好意思，是不是吵到你了？”  
“没事。”田柾国也不愿多交谈，笑笑就把头转了过去。人啊，总是各种各样的烦心事。

CH16.

-

飞机还在滑行的时候田柾国就迫不及待地拿出手机给闵玧其去了信息。

闵玧其早就已经到机场了，收到田柾国信息的时候正喝完最后一口咖啡。他在出发大厅那一层找了家人少的咖啡厅，坐了好一会儿，现在把杯子往桌子里推了推，然后出门往楼下到达大厅去。怕田柾国迷路找不到，闵玧其告诉对方会在上次接到他的12号出口等他，田柾国回过来一堆卡通表情。

闵玧其烟瘾有点上来了，不过在公共场合他还是很注意，再加上烟盒没在身上，就算有瘾也只能先忍一下。等人是需要耐心的，好在田柾国动作快，在行李转盘拿了行李箱就一路拉着往出口奔过去。  
田柾国一眼就看到了闵玧其，他也说不清自己为什么会那么激动，动作快到行李箱都要跟不上自己的脚步—直到站在闵玧其跟前，人停下来，箱子也跟着停下来立在旁边。田柾国想都没想就朝闵玧其伸出了手，他真的很想抱一下对方。

闵玧其往后退了一小步。  
有什么地方不太对吧？还是说自己反应过激？闵玧其发现田柾国脸色变了，也觉得自己刚才好像有点太敏感，于是他又重新向前迈步，轻轻搂了搂田柾国，拍了拍对方的背。“走吧，我们回去。”闵玧其抓着行李箱的拉杆，“你这班飞机时间真够奇怪的，吃东西了吗？饿不饿啊？”  
田柾国有点丧气，但又不好表现的太明显。他背着书包跟在闵玧其身侧，依次回答。“没吃东西，但也没有很饿。”  
“那还是要吃点东西。”闵玧其空着的那只手揉揉他的头发，“回去这几天是不是长胖了？感觉你的脸圆了点。”  
田柾国抬起手摸了摸自己的脸，“还好吧，也没有吃很多。”

-

闵玧其本来是想在外面找家店吃饭，可田柾国总说坐了飞机身上不舒服，想先回去洗澡。闵玧其看他一脸烦躁，也没再坚持，只是开车回去的时候顺路在小区外面买了点菜。

田柾国行李箱都没开，转身就去房间找换洗衣服。说实话，他是有点受伤的，因为闵玧其那个后退的动作。但后来仔细想想又觉得会不会是因为自己出了汗有点脏，连带着什么心情都没有了，只想赶紧回去洗澡换衣服。  
“田柾国。”闵玧其靠着墙轻轻敲了敲房门。  
“嗯？”田柾国抱着衣服，回过头看他，“怎么了？”  
闵玧其耸耸肩，“叫你好几声都没理我。”他顿了顿，“你要是没什么特别想吃的，那我就随便做了？”  
“好。”  
闵玧其点点头，走几步又重新折回来，“茶几桌子上给你凉了一杯柠檬水，歇一会儿再去洗澡。”  
田柾国嘟着嘴，“谢谢......哥哥。”

闵玧其在炒最后一道菜的时候田柾国跑过来了。

“饿了？马上就好。”闵玧其嘴里咬着烟，说话有点含糊不清。  
田柾国摇头，“没饿，我就是随便过来看看。”他走到闵玧其身边，眼睛没盯着锅里，而是看向闵玧其咬着的烟。  
闵玧其注意到他的视线，“不好意思，瘾上来了。你要闻不惯就先去客厅。”  
田柾国手撑在台面上，“我想试试。”

闵玧其没想到他会来这么一句，都愣了。田柾国说完就去旁边把盘子拿了过来，“炒好了是吧？”  
“嗯。”闵玧其关了火，“盘子给我吧。”说完又叼着烟吸了一口。  
田柾国趁闵玧其在摆盘，伸手把还剩一小截的烟抢了过来。他把烟含进嘴里，学着闵玧其的样子开始第一次尝试......

闵玧其哭笑不得地看着咳个不停的田柾国，默默把烟熄灭了。他手上还有油，于是几下冲洗干净走过去帮田柾国拍了拍背顺气。“怎么样？”  
田柾国摆摆手，又开始咳嗽，一句话讲的支离破碎，“我......这，这也太呛......太呛了吧。什么味道啊。”  
闵玧其把人弄去餐桌边坐下，又把杯子端过去。“这可不是我逼你的，你看你，好奇心这么重干嘛？”  
“看你抽烟很帅。”田柾国一口气喝完水，擦了擦嘴，“没想到会是这样的。”

-

不知道是不是那一口烟给田柾国留下了后遗症，吃饭的时候他基本没开口说话，闵玧其问他要不要再添饭也拒绝了，只是多喝了一碗汤。闵玧其看在眼里，却不好多说，收拾了碗筷就让田柾国回房间休息。

闵玧其洗完碗特意去田柾国房间门口晃了晃，门没关，但他也不好直接进去。敲门又怕田柾国已经睡了，会吵醒对方，于是干脆伸手把门轻轻带过来关上。晚上闵玧其要去酒吧，所以提前把晚饭准备好了想着田柾国睡起来热好就能吃。不过田柾国这一觉睡的够久，一直到天黑都没动静，连房门都没出过。

闵玧其在门外叫了几声田柾国的名字，没回答。他又轻轻敲了几下门，还是没回答。虽然留言给对方也不是不可以，但总觉得不太好，所以闵玧其开门进去了。他没有直接开房间大灯，而是走到书桌旁开了台灯。  
“田柾国，还要睡吗？”闵玧其伸手拉了拉被子，田柾国睡觉习惯不好，总是喜欢用被子把脸蒙住，也不觉得闷得慌。  
田柾国嗯了一声，又翻身往里面对着墙壁。  
“别睡太久了，晚上该睡不着了。”闵玧其拍拍他，“我去酒吧有事，现在准备出门了。饭菜做好了放在桌子上的，一会儿你起来热一下再吃，知道吗？”

这下田柾国有点清醒了。他转过来揉了揉眼睛，“你说什么？”  
“我说我要去酒吧，晚上你自己吃。”闵玧其笑笑，“热一下就好了，我都做好了。”  
“哦。”田柾国打了个哈欠，“我还要再睡。”  
闵玧其只能说好，“那吃完了早点休息，明天想出去玩吗？”  
“再说吧，我好困啊哥哥。”田柾国说着说着，话里都带着委屈的意味，“我怎么这么困啊。”  
闵玧其无奈，接着俯身下去轻轻抱了抱田柾国，“乖，想睡就睡吧，我不吵你了。”

CH17.

-

“今天人怎么这么多？”酒保把杯子递给闵玧其，“还有，你今天怎么不点酒了？喝杯可乐还非得要我拿杯子给你装，外加柠檬片装饰。你就是来添乱的吧？”  
闵玧其挑挑眉，“不能喝，明天有事，我怕睡过头。”  
酒保冷哼一声，“您老人家能有什么事，白天不是都要睡觉的吗？”  
“上次不是跟你说过家里有个小孩儿嘛。”闵玧其把柠檬片取下来咬了一小口，被酸的皱眉以后倒吸了一口冷气。“明天是假期最后一天了，我准备带他出去玩，不然闷家里多没意思。”  
“啧，真是二十四孝老父亲。”酒保忍不住吐槽，“现在的小屁孩都喜欢在家玩手机玩游戏，谁要跟你出去玩啊？我问你，你说带他出去玩，想好去哪儿了吗？”

“游乐场？”闵玧其挠挠头，“其实我也不知道，不然明天问问他好了。”  
酒保把做好的饮料放进托盘里，又按了按提示铃。他盯着闵玧其，“又不是你自己的孩子，那么上心干什么？有这功夫，你不如好好操心操心自己。你自己说说，跟之前那个谁分手都多久了，你还不准备找新的啊？”  
“废话真多。”闵玧其撇撇嘴，“小心我扣你工资。”

“要杯斯普蒙尼。”有人过来点单暂时中断了这场对话。  
酒保笑着转过身去，“一杯吗？”  
“对，一杯。”

闵玧其偏过头看了一眼，还没来得及叫出对方的名字就先被对方拉住了手—“学长，怎么是你？”  
酒保的表情立马变得很精彩，他手上动作没停，脸却朝向闵玧其，“学长？什么学长啊？”  
闵玧其不动声色地移开了手，“是你啊，姜铎戈。”  
对方干脆换到闵玧其旁边的座位，“没想到会在这儿遇见你。”

这人是闵玧其大学时的学弟，明明不在一个系，却莫名其妙地混熟了。一起打过球，一起吃过饭，也一起旅游过。要说闵玧其那会儿对人家没一点意思那是假话，但他想着与其说破了会麻烦，还不如装糊涂先这么处着。后来姜铎戈出国去做了一年项目，那一年闵玧其刚好毕业，这段含糊不清的感情就这么不了了之。  
被姜铎戈碰过的皮肤微微发烫，闵玧其觉得自己有点恍惚。等到酒保把调好的斯普蒙尼递过来以后闵玧其敲了敲吧台，“走，我们换个地方说话。”

姜铎戈愣了一下。  
闵玧其反应过来，“是有朋友一起的？那你去跟他们说一声？”  
姜铎戈摆摆手，“不说也没事。走吧，我们去哪儿？”

-

久别重逢其实是有点尴尬的。

闵玧其把人带进了办公室才觉得不太合适，姜铎戈晃着手里的杯子，“斯普蒙尼还没给钱。”说完又盯着闵玧其笑了笑，“不过你是老板，对吧？”  
“恩，给你免单。”闵玧其把椅子拉出来，“随便坐。”  
姜铎戈也不跟他客气，舒舒服服地坐在软椅上打量这间小小的办公室，打量完屋子以后又把视线落在了闵玧其脸上。

“怎么？脸上有脏东西？”闵玧其冲他笑，“还是想说我变老了。”  
“没，觉得你还是老样子，没什么变化，挺帅的。”姜铎戈把杯子放到一边，“不过怎么会想到开酒吧？”  
闵玧其耸耸肩，“想开就开了。”  
“说的真轻松啊。”姜铎戈感叹道，“我也想像你这样想干什么就干什么，可惜辞职回来了还要重新找工作。”他仰起头，“诶，学长，不如我来你这儿干吧？”

闵玧其听出他在跟自己开玩笑，顺着话往下接。  
“好啊，那你明天上街给我揽客去，不然浪费了你这张脸。”说完他对上姜铎戈的视线，心里又想起过去的事。  
姜铎戈大大方方让他看，“怎么样？学长，哦，不，老板你还满意吗？”  
闵玧其摸摸鼻子，“勉勉强强吧。”  
两个人相视一笑，接着笑声就止不住了。

最后还是闵玧其先停下，“诶，你不是还有朋友在吗？出去吧。你把电话留给我，改天我找你吃饭。”他把手机递给姜铎戈，“嗯，自己存。”  
姜铎戈接了手机，手指在屏幕上灵活地按着。“学长，其实我......”  
话说到一半就被突然响起的手机铃声打断。闵玧其敏感地觉察到对方即将出口的话不会是什么普通的道别的话，他还没做好准备接受，还好田柾国的电话来得及时。姜铎戈一顿，“先接电话吧。”

-

“现在才起吗？”闵玧其看了一眼时间，“晚上还睡不睡啊？”  
田柾国盘腿坐在沙发上，“哥哥，你什么时候回来？”  
闵玧其对姜铎戈比一个“抱歉”的口型，又开始安抚电话那头的人。“还有一会儿才回来，怎么了？你是不是不舒服？”  
“没有不舒服，饭也已经吃了。”田柾国手里拿着遥控器，一直漫无目的地切换频道，“就是我自己在家里待着太无聊了，挺没意思的。”电视频道被换了一遍，最后田柾国干脆关了电视，“我能来找你吗？”  
“我这儿也没什么好玩的。”闵玧其笑笑，“要不你去我那边玩会儿游戏？我尽量早一点回来。”  
田柾国也就那么一说，纯粹是闲的没事做。“那我用你电脑玩游戏，可以吗？”  
“去吧。”  
“恩，那你忙吧。晚上要不要我等你啊？”田柾国一边说一边往闵玧其的房间走，“我估计我一时半会儿也睡不着。”  
“不等我，困了就睡。”闵玧其说完又提醒他冰箱里还有水果，一通电话打了快有五分钟才结束。

“女朋友？”姜铎戈一直没走，“你可真有耐心。”  
“不是”闵玧其说完就把自己电脑的开机密码发了过去。  
姜铎戈盯着闵玧其，“那是男朋友？”  
闵玧其收起手机，摇了摇头，“别瞎说。那是我家亲戚的孩子，因为转学过来读书，所以住我那儿呢。走吧，我陪你出去，顺便给你们那桌打折。”  
“学长，我想要的可不是打折。”姜铎戈拍拍闵玧其的肩膀，“行了，我先走了，你忙去吧。” 

CH18.

-

田柾国依稀记得闵玧其好像抱了自己，俯下身来温柔地靠近。说话的声音也是轻轻的，要他乖，让他继续睡。想着想着，脸上就开始冒烟，田柾国突然很生气自己那时候为什么睡的不想起来，要是时光倒流再给他一次机会，他肯定要装作没睡醒的样子，伸手抱抱闵玧其。  
就像他一直想做的那样。

他坐在闵玧其的房间里，慢慢等待电脑开机。  
闵玧其的电脑桌面很干净，总共也没几个图标。田柾国在游戏官网上找到下载包和补丁，一边等文件保存一边好奇地点开了电脑播放器的播放记录。

自己这样算是侵犯了闵玧其的隐私吗？但对方应该不介意吧。田柾国这么想着，然后失望地发现播放器里什么痕迹都没有留下。心里涌上莫名的失败感，田柾国不信邪，又点开左下角程序的搜索功能，输入了几个关键词。  
没过一会儿，他期待看到的东西全都一列列都显示了出来。

田柾国顺着搜索结果找到了存放视频的文件夹。不过......看文件的略缩图好像不是他以为的那一种。明知道闵玧其不会立刻回来，田柾国还是心虚地起身先锁了房间门。他也不敢用音响，而是把自己手机的耳机插进了主机箱前面的孔。鼠标双击点开排在最前面的视频，一秒的等待以后，黑屏上就慢慢浮现出制作方的logo和一大段警告文字。

当影片进行到五分钟的时候，田柾国面红耳赤地按了空格键暂停。  
一开始他还以为那个穿高中生制服的女生只是贫乳，没想到他会是个货真价实的男孩子。田柾国觉得自己都快心跳过速了，他站起来推开窗户，使劲拍了拍自己的脸。什么啊，闵玧其电脑里的竟然会是gay porn。惊讶之余又觉得似乎合情合理，田柾国冷静几分钟以后再一次坐下去，继续点开影像看起来。

男孩子的裙子挂在两腿间，屁股高高地翘起来，被那个高个子的男生压在课桌上动弹不得。田柾国呼吸急促，眼睛乱瞟的时候却发现闵玧其的床上搭着一件还没收起来的外套。他着魔一般地伸手把那件外套抓过来，然后扯掉了自己身上的睡裤。耳机里传来的呻吟声都算不上什么了，衣服上还有闵玧其的味道，让他满足又有点无法自持。  
画面上那个满脸通红的男孩子和闵玧其的脸重合起来—田柾国迅速起来关了灯，然后倒在了闵玧其床上。床主人的外套胡乱地被他塞在两腿间，田柾国怀里抱着闵玧其的枕头，手上的动作越来越快......

-

黑暗里只剩下自己的喘息声。

田柾国翻了个身，平躺在床上看着天花板。比起高潮后的空虚感，更多的是对自己的厌恶。那些闵玧其与自己亲近的画面走马灯似的在脑海中过个不停，一旦闭上眼，他想象的内容就更加过分。

闵玧其笑起来往上翘的嘴角，闵玧其稍稍一用力就变红的手指关节，闵玧其仰头喝水时滚动的喉结，闵玧其弯腰时露出来的白皙皮肤，闵玧其叫他起床时沙哑的嗓音......田柾国越想越不自在，刚刚发泄过的地方又渐渐起了反应。  
这样不行啊！  
田柾国猛地坐起来，痛苦地抓了抓头发。就在今天晚上他确认了一些东西，但他确认的东西却不允许他肆意妄为。

不知扔在房间何处的手机传来收到信息的声音。田柾国伸手开了灯，在床上翻找了一阵才把手机摸出来。消息是那个要过生日的同学发的，田柾国解锁点开了对话框。

—你回来了？

—回来了。

—明天能去酒吧里看看吗？

—应该没问题。他现在没在家，我确认了再告诉你？

—行，谢了。

田柾国又在床上坐了一会儿，回过神来才想起自己弄脏了闵玧其的衣服。布料上痕迹斑驳，一看就很色情。田柾国把衣服揉成一团，又把自己身上的衣服脱下来，一并扔进了洗衣机。床单皱巴巴的，被子也被自己蹬到了墙边。田柾国苦笑着慢慢整理好，觉得自己应该学会保持距离了。

-

闵玧其回家的时候还以为开错了门，傻乎乎地在门口站了许久。

客厅靠近阳台的地板上全是泡沫和水，越往阳台走场面越夸张—闵玧其目瞪口呆地看着“口吐白沫”的洗衣机，终于有了家里住了个熊孩子的实感。他走过去掀开洗衣机的盖子，发现那里面也是厚重的、消不掉的泡沫，在泡沫的最下面，可怜兮兮地躺着几件衣服。  
闵玧其转头看了眼旁边架子上的洗衣液瓶子，田柾国是倒了多少进去才能呈现这么个精彩的效果？

还是有点生气的。  
闵玧其鞋子湿了，看着满地的泡沫一个头有两个大。幸好阳台的边缘抬高了几厘米，泡沫只是顺着往客厅涌而不是越狱往楼下跑。小小的地漏孔根本来不及消化掉那么多泡沫，闵玧其抽起水管，又弯腰把盖子抠了起来，然后拿了角落的扫把过来。

客厅是木地板，闵玧其怕木材被泡坏于是先把客厅的灾区清理干净。接着是阳台。第一遍先是倒着水把阳台的泡沫给冲了下去，然后是第二遍，第三遍。阳台清扫完毕以后闵玧其已经没有力气再去收拾洗衣机和那几件衣服。他站在阳台看了一会儿，决定先去洗漱睡觉。

闵玧其没拿换洗衣服，冲完澡围着浴袍回房间才发现床上躺了个田柾国。要是刚回家那会儿看到田柾国的话，他估计会直接动手，但现在看到田柾国，心里的火气都跑的差不多了，最关键还是因为他太累了，实在不想再折腾。也不去想田柾国为什么会睡在自己床上，还特别霸道地占去了床上三分之二的面积......闵玧其伸手推了推，田柾国就自觉主动地往里让了让。闵玧其把浴袍丢到旁边的椅背上，掀开被子就躺了上去。

CH19.

-

对于泡沫事件田柾国是完全不知情，就算让他认真回忆他也未必能想清楚自己当时是怀着什么样的心情往洗衣机滚筒里淋了那么多洗衣液。但闵玧其进房间的时候他醒了，虽然醒了却眯着眼睛装睡。

装睡是个技术活。  
田柾国感觉闵玧其盯着自己看了很久，心里不免有些飘飘然。然后闵玧其推了推他，田柾国故意停顿了两秒，然后借着翻身的动作往里去了。  
闵玧其脱了浴袍就直接躺下来，田柾国跟他背靠背，呼吸节奏立马就乱了。  
不能被发现。

田柾国一遍遍地默念，等身后的呼吸声逐渐平稳以后才小心翼翼地翻过身，盯着闵玧其的后脑勺发呆。应该睡熟了吧？田柾国再等了一会儿，伸手碰了碰闵玧其的头发。他慢慢凑过去，手也装作是熟睡般地搭在了闵玧其腰间。  
闵玧其没动。

田柾国得寸进尺，收紧手臂然后脸也贴过去闻了闻闵玧其身上的味道。两人用的都是同一瓶沐浴露，但不知是不是因为闵玧其有抽烟的习惯，在那股淡淡的草木薄荷味下面还有别的气味。这跟香水不一样，就是属于闵玧其这个人独一无二的味道。

田柾国在这样的气氛下根本没办法睡着，反而越来越兴奋。闵玧其的体温比起自己要偏低，这么抱起来的感觉实在是舒服。田柾国心猿意马，小腿不自觉地贴着闵玧其蹭了蹭。明明睡觉前还在厌恶自己，还在要求自己保持距离，可一碰到闵玧其就抛到了九霄云外。  
明天吧？  
从明天开始，他一定说到做到，今天晚上就再放纵一次。

-

闵玧其一整晚都梦到潜水的自己被海草缠住，无法脱身。他睁开眼，发现自己确实是被缠住了，不过不是海草，而是人形章鱼田柾国。对方手脚并用，恨不得整个挂在自己身上。闵玧其被他抱的不舒服，刚一动，就被抱的更紧。  
因为姿势的缘故闵玧其没办法回头看，但听背后的呼吸声，田柾国应该是还没醒。闵玧其不愿意当扰人清梦的罪人，可人有三急，他实在是想冲进厕所爽快地尿尿......“田柾国，你先松松手，我要去厕所。”

“嗯......”田柾国鼻音很重，“抱着。”  
闵玧其皱着眉，“跟谁撒娇呢？醒醒。”他抓起田柾国环过来的手腕，刚想从身上移开就觉得身后的人有点不对劲。田柾国的脸颊贴在自己背上，鼻尖也贴着背，呼出的气息又湿又热。闵玧其下意识地松了手，因为他发现身后的人好像......晨勃了。

被滚烫的东西抵住屁股会有一种危机感。  
闵玧其后悔昨晚为什么没有穿睡裤，现在身上那条薄薄的内裤被田柾国一通又蹭又顶的，简直是太可怕了。更可怕的是，田柾国不光是无意识地顶弄，手也不老实地捏捏他的屁股又去掰他的大腿。

闵玧其闭上眼，大脑开始努力回忆之前看过的丧尸片，可浑身是血的丧尸出现不了几秒就被田柾国的动作打断。再这么忍下去也不是办法，闵玧其一边告诉自己这是正常生理状况，一边推醒了田柾国。

田柾国半梦半醒的，虽然看到了闵玧其却以为自己还在梦中。于是胆大妄为地又把脸凑了过去，反正是在梦里，那亲一下也没关系吧？  
闵玧其一仰头，田柾国的嘴巴就贴到了他的脖子上。他忍无可忍地拍拍田柾国的脸，“还没醒呢？”他的取向不是女性，不过就算是女性，一大早被人这么又亲又摸的也吃不消啊......“田柾国，你看看我是谁？”

“哥哥......”田柾国的声音特别委屈，喊完哥哥倒像是清醒了一些。  
闵玧其觉得尴尬，“那个，我去下厕所。”   
田柾国盯着他，喃喃自语，“我好热。”  
闵玧其心想，你能不热吗？一大早就来这么一出，你不热谁热。

“哥哥身上凉快，摸起来舒服。”田柾国哼哼唧唧的，毫无征兆地拉住闵玧其的手往自己下体去，“嗯？”  
闵玧其简直要立地成佛了。  
这，这，这......他还不知道身为监护人的自己还需要做到这种地步。虽然田柾国什么都没说，但闵玧其愣是从对方的动作中读出了恳求的意味。那不然就，帮帮他？

-

田柾国想变成哑巴。  
他实在没办法面对闵玧其，于是能用一个字回答的情况绝对不用两个字。

洗完澡出去的时候闵玧其已经把床单给换了，田柾国回房间换好衣服，怎么都没勇气再踏出房门半步。可他不出去也没办法，因为没一会儿闵玧其就过来了，“差点都忘了问你，为什么洗衣服要倒那么多洗衣液？”

田柾国连道歉书的草稿都没打好，就被闵玧其的质问弄得满头雾水，“什么洗衣液？”

闵玧其朝他招招手，“你跟我出来。”他领着田柾国走到阳台上，指了指还在蓄水的洗衣机。“你看，我还没有加洗衣液呢，就有这么多泡沫。你昨天是不是洗衣服了？”  
“是。”田柾国抬头就看见了昨天那件被自己夹在腿间的外套，现在那外套挂在上方，迎风飘扬像一面旗帜。

闵玧其一脸“我就知道”的表情，“我回家的时候满地都是泡沫，你知道我弄到多久吗？你哥哥我腰都要断了，那个泡泡一点不见少。”

“对不起。”田柾国朝着闵玧其鞠躬，“我昨天倒洗衣液的时候可能走神了，就没注意。”他鞠完躬以后直起腰，“那我帮你按摩一下吧？”  
虽然这样有点小题大做了，但闵玧其也急于赶走清晨的突发事件，既然田柾国还是能开玩笑，他也巴不得小事化了，只当什么都没发生，还是像以前那样相处。闵玧其点点头，“先欠着。今天是假期最后一天了，你想想有没有想做的事，一会儿我带你去，不然等明天开了课就没这种机会了。”  
“而且还要考试。”田柾国把话接过去，“我同学昨天问能不能去你酒吧看看，就是那个要过生日的。”  
“今天吗？”闵玧其问道。  
“今天。”田柾国笑笑，“如果你没有别的事，我也想去看看。”

CH20.

-

“你同学看起来比你成熟多了。”把人送走以后闵玧其突然开口。田柾国的同学性格挺好的，过来看了酒吧嘴里一直在夸。虽然田柾国开玩笑说两人关系不怎么样，但闵玧其还是象征性地收了点定金，最后走的时候那个男生也跟着田柾国一口一个哥哥，喊的亲热极了。

田柾国转过头，“他是我们班长得最高的。”  
闵玧其拉着他往酒吧里走，“我不是说身高，我是说脸和整体感觉。”

田柾国似懂非懂的，“但是我也不矮。”他抬起手在两人之间比划了一下，“你瞧，已经比你高了。”  
闵玧其看了一眼，“说明我没亏待你，你在好好长身体。加油，争取早日突破一米八。”他说的一本正经，搞得田柾国都愣了一下。本来是想炫耀来着，这下也说不出别的话，只能尴尬地点了点头。  
闵玧其见他那个样子就笑个不停，“看来牛奶没白投资。”  
一提到牛奶田柾国就不自在，他想到今天早上的荒唐事，想到自己弄到闵玧其手中的东西—田柾国清了清嗓子，“我去下洗手间。”

酒吧的洗手间弄的挺漂亮，看来闵玧其在装修的时候花了不少心思。田柾国从隔间里出来，站在水池边洗了手。泡沫被冲下去，很快消失在下水口。  
田柾国一路走走看看，一会儿看看灯，一会儿摸摸墙壁上挂着的画。他发现走廊尽头的挂着的那幅画跟闵玧其玄关挂着的那幅很像，于是叫着闵玧其的名字想要确认一下。穿过走廊才发现闵玧其在接电话，也不知道电话那头是谁，闵玧其脸上全是笑容。田柾国收声，轻手轻脚拉开卡座的椅子坐到了闵玧其对面。

“我是在酒吧呢，怎么？”  
闵玧其没想到会在这时候接到姜铎戈的电话，这下午一两点的，怎么想都觉得不对劲。

“因为我路过你家酒吧，发现外面大门没有拉拢，就想着问一下。”姜铎戈站在店外，“不是进了贼就好。”  
闵玧其在桌子上轻敲的手指停下了动作，“只是路过吗？”  
姜铎戈笑了笑，“不然呢？不过学长说什么就是什么吧。”他把问题抛给闵玧其。

“那就是路过吧。”闵玧其过了一会儿才回答。  
姜铎戈表现的很失望，“我还以为你会邀请我进来坐一会儿呢。外面太阳可大了，晒的我头晕。”  
“离酒吧营业时间还早呢，我请你进来干吗？帮我做卫生吗？”闵玧其虽是这么说，但还是起身往门边走去。  
田柾国盯着他的背影，满头的问号—那到底是谁啊？

-

姜铎戈一点不像是路过，手里还拿着一杯对面咖啡店刚做好的冰美式，闵玧其一眼就从杯子的logo认了出来。“这又怎么说？”  
姜铎戈把咖啡递给闵玧其，“因为买一送一啊。你看，我也有。”  
闵玧其摇摇头，“说不过你，谢了。”

田柾国在看到姜铎戈以后一秒坐直了身子，他想自己表情不是很好看，不然闵玧其也不会用那样的口气叫自己的名字。“田柾国，这是我的朋友。”  
“朋友？”田柾国顿了顿，脸上慢慢浮现出一个诡异的笑容，“叔叔好！”他的声音响亮，回荡在空荡荡的酒吧里显得像是在喊什么口号。  
闵玧其被他的大嗓门震住，伸手揉了揉他的头发，“嗓子不痛？”  
田柾国摇摇头，转过去拉着闵玧其的衣袖撒娇，“小叔叔，我们不是说好了要去看电影吗？”这全程都把姜铎戈晾在了一边。

姜铎戈是聪明人，看出了什么也不吭声。等闵玧其把那个小孩暂且安抚好以后才笑着继续自我介绍，“我叫姜铎戈，是你......小叔叔的学弟。”  
“哦。”田柾国兴致不高，开始低头玩手机。  
毕竟不是自己的孩子，闵玧其也不能当着姜铎戈的面教训田柾国。他皱皱眉，再看向姜铎戈的时候表情已经很正常了，“我这会儿来酒吧是忙别的事，现在弄完准备走了。这孩子今天是假期最后一天，所以准备带他去看电影。你看......”  
姜铎戈想了想，“你们去哪里看电影？”

田柾国不情不愿地说了一个商场的名字，又拿视线锁定了闵玧其。  
“哦，那学长能顺路把我捎过去吗？”姜铎戈吸了一口冰咖啡，“我刚好要去那边见朋友。”这个要求合情合理，闵玧其点了点头。闵玧其不放心田柾国，结果发现对方已经收起手机往门边去，“走吧，别一会儿堵车赶不上。”  
闵玧其无奈地笑笑，姜铎戈拍拍他的肩，“青春期都这样。”  
闵玧其手肘往后轻轻撞了撞对方，“我青春期可没这样。”  
姜铎戈手掌盖上闵玧其的手肘，随即顺着往前滑到了手腕，“我的青春期也没这样。”

闵玧其被他的动作带的脚下一顿，“那......”  
姜铎戈很快地松开手，“我思春期才会这样。”说完他越过闵玧其，“走吧，青春期那位该着急了。”

-

田柾国和姜铎戈在上车之前就试图争抢副驾驶的位置，虽然没人开口说话，但都对那个位置虎视眈眈。闵玧其一眼就看明白，直接把手套箱里的东西拿出来放在了座位上。他摇下车窗，“你们俩坐后面吧，前面我放了东西。”  
那两人对视一眼，各自冷哼着又把脸转开。

商场的停车位不太好找，闵玧其开着车绕了一圈，终于看到一辆车移开，空出来一个车位。不过那个车位有点窄，要是停了进去再开车门估计够呛，于是闵玧其招呼后座的两尊佛先下去，免得一会儿开门不小心刮擦到旁边的车。  
姜铎戈跟田柾国站到了最近的电梯口，等闵玧其停车。他个子高，站在田柾国旁边简直就是大了一圈。“问你个事。”  
田柾国原本不想搭理对方，可拢共这么大点地，就他们两个人，他也没那么厚的脸皮装没听到。“说。”  
“你叔叔，结婚了吗？”  
田柾国笑笑，“你说呢？你怎么不直接问他。”  
姜铎戈盯着停好车走过来的人，“这种事自己问总是不好意思的。”  
田柾国表情没什么变化，心里却已经开始翻腾......姜铎戈，是喜欢闵玧其的吧？

CH21.

-

“这电影可是你选的。”因为票买的太晚，整场只剩下靠边的两人座。闵玧其压低了声音，又往嘴里扔了几颗爆米花，“现在觉得不好看了？”  
我又不是因为电影......田柾国心里郁闷，偏偏还没办法说，只得闷闷不乐地解释说是因为要第二天就要去学校了。  
“那就好。”闵玧其坐回去，“我还以为你是因为姜铎戈。”  
黑暗中田柾国咬牙切齿的，“怎么会是因为他？”  
闵玧其笑笑，“不是就好。”

3D电影的效果过于好，走出观影厅的时候田柾国还有点晕乎。他拉着闵玧其在等候区的软椅上坐了一会儿，“最后那个怪物突然冲出来的时候我都快吐了。”他伸手比划了一下，又放弃了一般地摆摆手，“算了，想起来就恶心。”  
闵玧其捏着他的脖子，“那就别想了。不过我倒是很意外，你居然会选择看这种怪物电影。”  
“是误会。”田柾国皱眉，“正片跟宣传片根本不一样。”  
“下次还是做做功课再买票。”闵玧其去旁边自动贩卖机买了一瓶矿泉水，拧开了递到田柾国嘴边，“喝点水，缓一缓。想一想一会儿要吃什么呢？”

田柾国其实没那么大的反应，就是喜欢闵玧其向着自己、照顾自己，于是顺势装作虚弱地往闵玧其那边靠，“想吃肉。其实日料也行，不然火锅？我们两个人吃火锅是不是不划算？不然还是清淡点的。”  
闵玧其看了眼田柾国手机上花花绿绿的页面，“你在看点评吗？”  
“恩。越看越不知道吃什么。”田柾国把手机往闵玧其手里塞，“哥哥你决定吧。”他的头靠着对方的肩膀，怎么想心里都舒坦。“以后我再长高一点是不是就不能这么靠你了啊？你看你身上都没什么肉，估计会被我压垮。”  
闵玧其笑笑，并没有回答他这个问题。

“自助吃吗？”闵玧其问道，“我看了一下，商场顶层好像新开了一家自助餐，评价也都不错。而且还能满足你这也想吃、那也想吃的需求。”  
田柾国乐不可支，“说的我好像是猪一样。”  
闵玧其拍拍他的腿，“好点了吗？好点了我们就逛一会儿去吃自助。”  
田柾国抓着闵玧其的手晃了几下，“好啊好啊，我们吃自助。”

-

闵玧其还以为姜铎戈说要见朋友是随口的谎话，没想到在等田柾国换衣服的时候亲眼看到对方跟在一个女生后面从店门口经过，闵玧其按下心中的疑惑，走到了更衣室门口。“衣服换好了吗？出来我看看。”

“哥哥，裤子小了点。”田柾国的声音有点急，“可能要换一条。”  
“我去给你换就是了。”闵玧其敲敲门，“但是你先开门给我看看，是哪里不合适？”  
咔哒—  
门栓被拉开了。  
田柾国就开了一条缝，“哥哥你进来看吧。”闵玧其当他害羞，没说什么就推开门进去了，哪知道田柾国一脸坦然地指着自己的裤裆，“这里小了。”  
闵玧其黑着脸推开门，背后是田柾国止不住的笑声。他找店员换了一条裤子，然后直接从更衣室上方扔了进去，扔完才发现店员脸色不好看。闵玧其尴尬，“那，那条我要了。”  
店员点点头，又板着脸走去了另一边。

“哎呀，哥你不要生气嘛。”田柾国拎着袋子跟在闵玧其身边，“我那是跟你开玩笑。”  
“下次不要开这种玩笑了。”闵玧其转身在田柾国头上不轻不重地敲了一下，“跟小流氓似的。”  
田柾国几步追过去，“没我这么好看的小流氓。”   
闵玧其笑，“你知道就好。”

近水楼台先得月这个道理在自己这里行不通。  
姜铎戈的出现让田柾国整个人都进入了莫名的戒备状态，可如果对方真的要表现什么，自己也完全没有立场去阻止。这样一来，闵玧其的性向就成了一件令人纠结的事。   
田柾国当然希望闵玧其是喜欢同性的，这样他才稍微有一点盼头，可如果闵玧其真的喜欢同性，怎么也不会看到自己；如果闵玧其喜欢异性，那自己就更不用指望了，但姜铎戈也同样没有机会......  
“想什么呢？问你要什么饮料。”闵玧其拍了一下田柾国，“果汁、奶茶还是茶？”  
田柾国随便指了一个，扭头随便那么一看居然发现了姜铎戈。他捏紧了拳头，故意装作疑惑地碰了碰闵玧其，“哥哥，那不是你朋友吗？”

闵玧其顺着看过去，果然又看到了姜铎戈和先前那个女生。他说不上心里是什么感觉，可能是自嘲的部分居多。毕竟跟姜铎戈重逢那天他是真的有想过很多，不管是再续前缘又或是重新开始，他都觉得自己可以试一试......但现在看来，还是算了吧。  
算了吧。  
这三个字说出来真的很容易。

田柾国眨眨眼，“那是他女朋友吧？”  
闵玧其点点头，“可能是吧。”  
“可能？”田柾国重复一遍，“我还以为你知道呢。”他又看了一眼，“那个姐姐挺漂亮的。”  
闵玧其笑笑，把店员做好的饮料递给田柾国，“辈分乱了。”  
“嗯？”  
“你不是叫他叔叔吗？”

-

吃饭的时候闵玧其明显心情不好，田柾国猜到了也不说，只是一直在讲学校里的趣事试图转移闵玧其的注意力。有了之前肠胃感冒的前车之鉴，田柾国现在吃东西都很节制。最后还弄了一碗汤，美其名曰“养胃”。

两人吃完饭出去的时候闵玧其去了吸烟室。  
田柾国已经体验过一次被呛到肺都要咳出来的感觉，于是乖乖坐在吸烟室外面的椅子上等闵玧其—顺便正大光明地隔着玻璃门看对方。其实闵玧其不是传统意义上的帅哥，但看起来就是让人有一种安心的感觉。田柾国看着看着就忍不住笑了，然后偷偷举起手机拍了一张。闵玧其出来的时候问他在笑什么，田柾国也不说，只是回家以后把那张照片存进了加密的相册。

CH22.

-

期中考试田柾国拿了年级第三，班级第一，除了各科老师的口头表扬以外还收到了班主任给的红包信封。田柾国看了信封，里面竟然有五百块，于是他还是很大方地给班里同学买了零食，买完以后也没剩多少钱。  
每次的考试成绩都会通报给家长，闵玧其是第一个知道的，随即又把成绩单发给了蔡韫。从小到大蔡韫就没操心过田柾国的学习，但看了成绩单还是高兴，这一高兴就直接转化成为田柾国银行卡里的零花钱，最后又变成了闵玧其电脑桌上的一条烟。

闵玧其是没想通怎么现在还有超市敢把香烟卖给未成年人，要是让他知道是哪家超市，非得找老板好好理论不可。但田柾国做事滴水不漏，连收银条都撕成碎片倒进马桶，跟着水流一起消失在管道里，闵玧其没办法，只得作罢。  
他是压根没想到田柾国会给自己买那么好的烟，甚至还是一整条。田柾国是什么时候放过来的他并不知道，发现的时候对方都睡了，还在烟下面压了一张“吸烟有害健康”的小纸条。

第二天起床迟了一些，闵玧其着急忙慌地准备好三明治就催着田柾国出门，结果送完人才想起烟的事情还没有提。闵玧其摇摇头，又拿出手机发微信。

—下次不许乱买东西了。

—不算乱买，你平时不都抽这个牌子么？我应该没有看错。

—那也不该用自己的零花钱给我买烟，留着自己用。

—知道啦。

最后的“啦”字就像是田柾国的笑脸，闵玧其盯着手机屏幕出了会神，然后发动汽车开去了酒吧。

前段时间他跟酒保商量了一下，准备在酒吧原有的酒饮小吃基础上增加甜品的部分。起初是想请一个糕点师傅的，但算了算投入比较大，而且店里也没有足够大的空间来承担甜品的制作，所以两个人分头去看了看，最后找了一家新开的甜品店，准备签一份供应合同。  
今天就是跟人约好了，甜品店派人带甜品过来，等他们尝好了以后再决定第一批的甜品种类。其实最应该由田柾国来做这个品尝的工作，闵玧其看出来他喜欢吃甜，偏偏还装的一副“我是大人了，我不是小孩”的样子偷偷摸摸在房间里藏糖吃。不过时间上安排不过来，只能看哪天带点回去给他吃了。

-

闵玧其这边忙着酒吧的事，田柾国也没闲着。

他以为原来学校搞的各种活动周和校庆就是极限了，没想到现在临近年底了还是有各式各样的校外活动，而且一场都不能缺席。明明之前那次同学过生日去闵玧其酒吧玩像是才发生没多久，但认真对着日历算一算就知道已经过去了快两个月。

十二月最重要的事大概就是圣诞节了吧？

体育课打完球休息的时候田柾国问朴智旻，学校是不是有圣诞晚会，对方一脸无奈地看着他，“算是有吧。”  
“算？”田柾国撩起衣服下摆擦了擦汗，这个天气运动完坐着不动一会儿又会觉得冷。  
朴智旻点头，“你是不是觉得按照我们学校这种大小活动不断的类型这个月肯定有晚会什么的？”  
“恩。”  
“没有晚会。”朴智旻耸耸肩，“但是会组织公益活动。”说着他算了算日期，“今年平安夜和圣诞节都在周末，估计24号那天去敬老院吧。”  
田柾国很吃惊，“我们学校这么多人，大家都去吗？”

“哪能啊？市内可没有那么大的敬老院。”金泰亨在旁边坐下来，“毕业班的不去，高一的不去，所以只有我们去。而且整个年级的人是打乱了顺序随机抽的，有的去这个敬老院，有的去那个敬老院。”  
“哟，你打听的听清楚。”朴智旻推推他，“说吧，是不是今年怎么安排你都知道了？”  
金泰亨打个哈欠，“你忘了去年那个学姐了吗？她跟我说的。”说完他看着田柾国笑，“怕你误会，我解释一下，学姐只是学姐而已，没有其他关系。”  
田柾国一本正经，“我可什么都没说。”

-

平安夜那天果然是去了敬老院。

公益活动结束的挺早，他们一行人又被大巴车拉回了学校。田柾国本来以为大巴车会停在市区所以没让闵玧其来接，这下也只能坐地铁去酒吧找闵玧其。  
这座南方城市竟然几十年难遇的下了雪，降雪量虽比不上北方，但特有的湿冷气候还是把人折磨的够呛。田柾国被迫穿上了保暖衣，背心和毛衣一件不少，除了最外面的羽绒服还要戴帽子围围巾。每次他看到自己这样的形象时都忍不住想要笑—第一次这么穿的时候他还觉得夸张，结果一出门就差点被寒风里夹着的雨点吓到打退堂鼓，后来闵玧其让他穿什么，他也一句废话没有，乖乖照做就对了。

周末又是遇上了平安夜，即使是公共交通也到处是人挤人。  
田柾国等了两趟才终于等到人稍微少一点的地铁，他上车以后坐到了靠门边的位置，拿出手机给闵玧其汇报行程。

—哥哥，我在地铁上了。

闵玧其的消息过了一会儿才回过来。

—怎么坐地铁？  
—刚才在忙着布置。

田柾国把手套取下来放在膝盖上，觉得这才有了点温度。  
—大巴车没在市内停，直接把我们拉回学校了，所以我坐地铁过来找你。本来想打车的，可是你也知道，到处都是人，估计也要等。  
—晚上我们出去吃么？

—点外卖行吗？今天特殊情况。

倒也是。  
想必现在的饭店、咖啡厅都被出来过节的情侣们占领了。田柾国思索了一会儿，在键盘上慢慢敲字。  
—好啊，那我们就在酒吧过。

—你想吃什么？

—我都可以。  
—哥哥给我留块蛋糕。  
田柾国上次尝了一块甜点，觉得特别对味，最后把勺子都舔的干干净净。但闵玧其告诉他还有更多更好吃的，说了那么久也一直没有机会，今天终于可以好好调一调、选一选了。

—知道，你选好了我再卖。  
没过几秒又过来一条。  
—不要玩手机坐过站了。

田柾国猛地抬头看了眼屏幕上的到站提示，幸好闵玧其发了这么一句，不然他是真的会坐过站。他迅速戴上手套，把手机揣进口袋站到了门边。

CH23.

-

田柾国靠右站在缓缓运作的扶梯上。扶梯渐渐载着人高升，温度的界限也越来越明显。到达地面的时候田柾国情不自禁缩了缩脖子，去敬老院的时候干活出了汗，他好像顺手就把围巾取下来交给同组的女生拜托对方帮自己拿着，结果分开的时候忘了拿。虽然挺冷，但心情好，一想到这是自己和闵玧其一起过的第一个平安夜，田柾国就觉得自己后背仿佛生出来一对翅膀，扑腾着带他一直往上再往上。

推开酒吧门田柾国打了一个震天响的喷嚏。那动静成功引起了店里人的注意。闵玧其还在打电话，几步走过去把自己脖子上的围巾取下来塞进田柾国怀里。  
“我不要。”田柾国拒绝，试图把围巾物归原位。  
闵玧其摆摆手，一边认真听电话一边竖起食指嘴边“嘘”了一下。那是别闹的意思......田柾国只好把围巾在自己脖子上绕了几圈，然后抱着闵玧其黏糊了几秒，趁对方反应过来之前他才恋恋不舍地松了手，把书包放进了办公室。

出去的时候闵玧其那通电话刚好结束。田柾国从小冰柜拿了一罐可乐，拉环还没拉开就被闵玧其瞪了一眼，“这么冷你还拿可乐喝。”  
“啊？”田柾国愣着，眼睁睁看着闵玧其从自己手机收走了可乐。“那我口渴喝什么？你又不让我喝酒。”  
闵玧其给他紧了紧围巾，“最近叛逆期？都学会顶嘴了。”他指了指吧台，“那边给你温了牛奶，先喝点，外卖很快就到了。”  
田柾国抓着闵玧其的手，“哥哥你冷不冷啊，就把围巾给我了。你的手指冰冰凉凉的，我给你捂一下。”  
闵玧其挣了一下，“我一年四季手都这样。”

田柾国眨眨眼睛没表现出什么不高兴，而是又追了上去，“我们晚上吃什么啊？”  
“烤鸡、牛肉汤和水果沙拉。”闵玧其走到甜品柜前，“刚送来没多久，自己挑一个吃。”  
田柾国弯腰看了看，跟闵玧其商量，“两个不行吗？今天是平安夜呢。”  
闵玧其“嗯”了一声。

“嗯是什么意思？”田柾国问道，“可以吗？”  
闵玧其拍拍他的头，“嗯，可以可以，吃吧。谁让今天是平安夜。”  
田柾国起身开始欢呼，转过去就直接把闵玧其抱了起来。

突然的动作弄得闵玧其下意识伸手环住了田柾国的脖子。田柾国抱人的方法可谓是独特，手臂是从自己膝盖窝开始往上滑动，路过大腿根最后才拿手掌稳稳托住两边屁股。如果换个人，这种行为简直可以称为是有意的调戏，可闵玧其搂着田柾国只觉得这小孩力气特别大，抱起自己还开开心心地颠几下一直没放自己下来......  
“又胡闹。”闵玧其皱皱眉，感觉田柾国的下巴抵着自己的胸口。  
田柾国很是满足，“哥哥抱起来轻飘飘的，像羽毛。”他仰起头，盯着闵玧其突然笑了，“性格也像羽毛，软软的。”  
闵玧其红着脸从他身上下来，“那是因为你没挨过打。”  
田柾国歪着头，“那是因为你舍不得打我。”

闵玧其背过身去，“说不过你。”  
“是舍不得说我。”田柾国碎碎念，“哥哥那么好的人......”  
闵玧其打断他，“田柾国你是不是背着我做了什么坏事？”  
田柾国被闵玧其一句话吓到后背发凉......他做的坏事除了几个月前的早晨大着胆子让对方帮自己打手枪以外也就是在电脑上偷看小片子了。难道闵玧其发现了吗？可自己明明清除了播放器里的观看记录啊。  
“不然这么讨好我真的很奇怪。”闵玧其说完下一句话，“我出去拿外卖。”

-

吃完饭没多久酒吧就正式开始营业了。

未成年的田柾国怀里揣着闵玧其给的五百块钱站在酒吧门口，“哥哥，附近电影院肯定都是人，而且还都是情侣，你说我一个单身狗去凑什么热闹。”  
“当着别人的面要叫叔叔。”闵玧其纠正道，又把在旁边看戏的酒保推了进去，“那我也不能让你一个单身未成年留在酒吧里啊。万一有临检怎么办？你就拿着钱出去玩吧，要么直接打车回家。”  
田柾国把钱掏出来，“我自己再添两百，哥哥你让我留下来吧。”

闵玧其开始头疼，“你是在这里跟我演戏吗？”  
“哥哥......”田柾国可怜巴巴地试图挤眼泪，“外面天寒地冻，我一个小小的......”  
闵玧其拎起他的领子，“行了行了，别说了，老实待在办公室里。”  
田柾国一把捧住闵玧其的脸亲了一下，接着一溜烟挤进了酒吧里，闵玧其摸着脸上湿漉漉的那处，想说的话都没来得及说出口。

“闵老板站在外面干什么，不冷吗？”姜铎戈不知什么时候过来了，打扮的跟要去拍画报似的，要是这时候天上再飘点雪花的话，那简直就是浪漫爱情剧里的场景。  
闵玧其被他问的愣了一下，“你怎么来了？”  
“你开门做生意，我过来喝酒，有什么不对吗？”姜铎戈屈起右手食指，用拱起的指关节推了推架在鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，“我能进去了吗？”  
闵玧其侧身，“欢迎。”

年底的寒冷被门隔绝于外。  
今天的酒吧一直放着轻快的圣诞歌曲，中间的某个隔断上还按照田柾国的提议挂了槲寄生。闵玧其不太懂现在的年轻人在想什么，更不能理解什么在槲寄生下接吻就会如何如何的说法—不过现在看来，大家对槲寄生很有兴趣，今晚他已经被迫观赏了一出出接吻秀。

闵玧其把手机拿出来给办公室的人发信息。

—槲寄生挺有意思。

—是不是很多人在下面接吻？我就知道。

—恩，挺虐狗的。  
—你在哪儿看的？

—忘了。  
—反正虐不到我。谁让你把我关在里面。

—出来给你杯饮料喝。

—带酒精的吗？

—你说呢？

—这就来。

姜铎戈端着一杯薄荷帕蒂走到闵玧其身边，“跟谁聊天呢，那么开心？”  
闵玧其收起手机笑了笑，“总归不是女朋友。”说完他看了一眼对方杯子里的酒，“挺会点，又为难酒保了吧？”薄荷帕蒂不在酒水单上，想来是跟酒保特意说过。  
姜铎戈点头，“不过也不算为难，他不是都会吗？”  
两人正聊着天，田柾国就拿着手机挤到中间，“哟，叔叔来啦！”  
闵玧其无奈，“没大没小。”

CH24.

-

“你看我刚才搜的。”田柾国把手机递给闵玧其，那上面是关于槲寄生的各种故事。他坐在高脚凳上转向吧台，“我要饮料。”  
酒保继续擦杯子，“你叔叔不让你喝酒。”  
田柾国振振有词，“你可以做没有酒精的饮料。”  
酒保笑了笑，半分钟以后端出来一杯热可可，上面挤了一层奶油还应景地撒了一些肉桂粉。田柾国不服气地看了一眼姜铎戈，“他的是什么？”  
“是酒，你想都别想。”酒保努努嘴，“喝吧，你肯定喜欢。”  
田柾国将信将疑抿了一口，确实是他喜欢的味道。可他不想白白在姜铎戈面前矮一截，面上还是相当的不屑一顾。

闵玧其看了一圈各种各样的小故事，觉得大家的想象力真的够丰富。他让田柾国收起手机，“喝完就回去。”  
“他要回家吗？”姜铎戈问了一句。  
“回办公室。”闵玧其说，“这个未成年不肯回家，我只能让他待在办公室。你们坐着玩吧，我去看一圈。”

闵玧其一走，姜铎戈就故意在旁边感叹，“哎呀，还是成年人好啊。”  
田柾国立马反应过来，“你什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，就事论事。”姜铎戈端起杯子就是一口，“成年人至少能合法饮酒嘛。不然你以为我在说什么？”

这是平安夜，这是平安夜，这是平安夜。  
田柾国努力给自己洗脑，平静下来。“也是。成年人就是吃着碗里的还要想着锅里的，不像未成年人，老老实实，清清白白的。”  
这下轮到姜铎戈炸毛了，“你说这些是什么意思。”  
田柾国又让酒吧往热可可上面加了一点奶油，“没什么意思，我也不过是把我和他看到的说出来而已。”他一脸天真，“叔叔你怎么能一边跟女生逛街一边又惦记男人呢？这样不好吧。”

-

闵玧其再回吧台的时候发现只有姜铎戈一个人坐在那里，不过姜铎戈看起来灰头土脸的，像是败阵的战士。他本来不想多问的，但来酒吧里的都是一对对、一双双，独一个的姜铎戈看起来就显得特别可怜了。  
“怎么了这是？”他敲敲吧台，“看样子像是表白被拒。”  
姜铎戈没想到闵玧其来了，勉强扯出一个笑容，“也差不多了。”他发现闵玧其手里拿了一支白玫瑰很是意外，“花是？”  
“刚才一个老客人送的。他今天求婚成功，顺手送我一支让我能沾沾喜气。”闵玧其拿起来闻了闻，“你喜欢？”

“我喜欢你就送我吗？”姜铎戈心里有点期待。  
闵玧其摇摇头，“玫瑰可不能乱送。一会儿我拿进去给那个小家伙玩。”他站在吧台旁边，“你到底怎么回事，居然一个人来酒吧。”说到这里也想起之前在商场撞见对方的事，“上次那个女生呢？”  
姜铎戈这下能确定了，先前田柾国说的果然就是这件事情。他觉得自己应该解释一下，但如果闵玧其不是那个意思，自己的解释就成了一个笑话。他想了想，“我姐姐应该会很高兴。”

“怎么突然提到你姐姐？”  
“那次是陪我姐姐逛街，不是别的什么人。”姜铎戈特别真诚，“学长你是不是以为我背着你脱单了啊？”  
闵玧其笑，“脱不脱单跟我也没关系吧。”  
“但我想让你知道，我那时候没有勇气，可现在......”话没说完就被酒吧某一处传来的争执声打断了，姜铎戈看过去，原来是两桌客人吵了起来。

劝架是酒吧里常见却也令人头疼的事。  
闵玧其还没劝上几句，两桌人就已经开始动手。周围的客人全都躲让开，生怕被误伤。田柾国出去还杯子的时候就只看那边乱成一团，姜铎戈以身高优势站在两批人中间，闵玧其站在人群外好像是在打电话。  
田柾国忧心忡忡地挤过去，想要再把闵玧其拉远一点。他还没够着闵玧其，就发现旁边有人举着酒瓶像是要冲着闵玧其去。田柾国没多想，直接抓起旁边的烟灰缸砸了过去—

酒吧里更乱了。

-

一行人在派出所等待处理结果。

动手双方的事还在调节中，而田柾国站在院子里被闵玧其骂。姜铎戈做完笔录也走到院子里，想走吧，也应该给闵玧其说一声；可那边训着话呢，他冒然过去也不是很合适。于是他郁闷地找过路的警察借了火点烟，一边抽一边欣赏闵玧其花式训小孩。

其实那边两个人说话的声音听的不是很清楚。闵玧其他是知道的，不管什么情况，哪怕是火烧屁股都是不急不忙、懒洋洋的语气。挨骂的那个就更不用说了，一直点头点头点头，虽然脸上的表情坦然，并不觉得自己做错了什么。  
姜铎戈低头笑了笑。  
田柾国砸烟灰缸这事他完全不知情，当时只顾着拉架，完全不知道身后是什么情况。来派出所的路上问了才知道，要不是田柾国那一下，闵玧其肯定躲不过去，今天要见血。

“还好你没真的给人家脑袋开瓢。”闵玧其讲了一堆大道理，最后干巴巴地说了这么一句。田柾国心里很不服气，他能看的出来。  
“我就该给他开瓢。”田柾国脸色不好，“他可是拿着酒瓶啊！万一我没出去，万一我没挤过去，他肯定会把瓶子敲碎了捅你。”  
闵玧其叹气，“刚才警察也问了，他就是做个样子。”  
“那是因为被我阻止了。我要是不拿烟灰缸砸他，指不定你现在在哪儿呢！”田柾国越说越气，“开酒吧也太危险了，你说你这样，我怎么放心？”

“你又没有未卜先知的能力，你怎么就认定了他要捅我？”闵玧其知道田柾国是担心自己，可那个举动还是不应当，算起来责任也在自己身上。“我不是在怪你，就是觉得你太冲动，一遇到这种事就没脑子。田柾国，你有没有想过，万一他手上拿的是刀、拿的是枪呢？你才十六岁，还......”闵玧其突然顿住，“你傻笑什么呢？”  
田柾国猛地向前一步，使得闵玧其的鼻尖撞了过来。他把手放在闵玧其肩膀上捏了捏，“闵玧其，我比你高了。”

CH25.

-

槲寄生真有那么灵吗？  
田柾国半夜醒来，伸手摸了摸挂在床头的那个小巧挂件。刚才在梦里，他和闵玧其又回到了酒吧，站在槲寄生接吻。  
闵玧其的嘴巴很软，也很配合自己，直到他激动地一抖腿，从床上坐了起来。

田柾国出去接了一杯水喝，路过闵玧其房间的时候发现里面还亮着灯。他不受控制地敲了敲门，“哥哥还没睡吗？”  
闵玧其很快走过来拉开门，“你又是怎么回事？”  
田柾国发现对方一脸忧虑，很快就皱着眉开始撒娇，“我做噩梦了，害怕。”  
“不是还振振有词的说自己长高了、长到了吗？”闵玧其摸摸他的头发，“进来吧。”

田柾国动作熟练地拖鞋上了床，“我还是睡里面。”  
“恩。”闵玧其坐到床边，却不像是打算休息。“今天吓着你了吧？”  
“其实还好。就是做梦梦到你不见了更可怕。”田柾国抓着闵玧其的手，“哥哥我错了。”

闵玧其的手真的很冰，田柾国紧紧握住，然后不停地哈气。“你要不要去看看医生？调理一下身体。”  
“习惯了。”闵玧其笑笑，“你现在知道错了还不晚，下次不许这样了。你说你怕，其实我更害怕。我不想只看到十六岁的你，还想看到十七岁的、十八岁的......”  
“再数下去就没完了。”田柾国不让闵玧其继续说，“我都知道了，我不该让你这么操心，我会乖的。”他拉着闵玧其要对方睡下来，等人躺好以后又挤过去死命搂着，“闵玧其，我的二十六七岁也想有你一起，你知道吗？所以我真的会乖的，你等等我好不好？等我长大，等我能真的保护你。”  
闵玧其沉默了很久，田柾国还以为他都睡着了。  
“慢慢来吧，不用着急。”

有的东西他懂，却不应该懂。  
闵玧其听到田柾国应了一声，整个卧室陷入了安静。

-

日历翻过十二月的最后一天，崭新的一年正式开始。

越是临近期末，时间越是紧张。田柾国每天都有写不完的作业，回家也只是换个地方坐在书桌前继续奋战。闵玧其自己的学生时代已经过去了许久，所以不是很能理解为什么现在的学生压力这么大。如果自己不催着喊着，那孩子就一直在书桌前，动都不带动一下。

“今天还是牛奶？”闵玧其最近也怎么去酒吧了，接了人就火速回家。他敲敲门，“其他的要吗？”  
田柾国哈欠连天，“其实我饿了。想吃点东西。”  
闵玧其干脆推门进去，“想吃点什么？”  
“但我主要还是不想写作业。”田柾国往后仰，“太痛苦了！我还有两套卷纸没有写完，我小小年纪为什么要承受这么多？”  
闵玧其怕田柾国摔，连忙伸手扶了一把。“不要做危险动作！”  
田柾国撇撇嘴，“我知道了。”  
“不想写就不写了，老师那儿我明天帮你说。”闵玧其走过去把书桌上摊开的课本合上，“想吃什么我给你做。”

吃完夜宵洗漱完，田柾国又抱着自己的枕头去找闵玧其。“今天跟你睡行吗？”  
闵玧其拦着他，“理由呢？”  
“我怕黑。”田柾国困得眼睛都睁不开，理由也懒得编。  
“进来吧。”闵玧其让人进屋，从柜子里拿了一床毯子出来，“你还是睡里面？”  
田柾国点点头，接了毯子铺平在被子上，“哎呀，哥哥的床睡起来就是舒服。”他钻进被窝，滚了一圈，“哥哥快点过来睡觉。”

闵玧其觉得田柾国真是个神奇的小孩，就像是成熟的天真的完美结合体。闵玧其关了灯，掀开被子摸了摸，“手伸这么远干什么？”  
田柾国缩了缩手，“想给你闻一下，新换的沐浴露闻起来很香。”  
闵玧其赏脸闻了一下，“没觉得香，就是一般的小狗味儿。”  
“啊？”田柾国没反应过来，“什么小狗？”  
闵玧其把他的手塞进被子里压好，“你啊，小狗。有求于我的时候可不就跟小狗一样吗？借你条尾巴你能摇到天上去。”  
田柾国愤愤不平，“你骂我！”  
“谁骂你了？夸你可爱呢。”闵玧其睡下去就有点困了，眼皮子开始打架，他胡乱拍拍田柾国，“快睡觉。”他刚要说晚安就觉得自己肩膀被旁边的田柾国咬了一口—哪怕隔着睡衣，对方的力度还是让他感觉到了痛。

“田柾国你......”闵玧其这就要发作，结果小孩儿嘻嘻哈哈地挤到他的枕头上一起睡，“小狗就是爱咬人啊，越是可爱的小狗越是爱咬人。”  
自己说出口的话现在物归原主了。  
闵玧其轻轻踹了田柾国一脚，“再不老实睡觉我就把你扔出去。”  
“你又扔不动。”田柾国嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地抱着闵玧其睡了过去。

-

期末考试的成绩单是直接寄回家的。

田柾国再一次怂恿闵玧其跟着自己去北方过年，不过这次依然是失败。闵玧其这次也没瞒着他，直接说因为自己是被领养的，所以每次过年走亲戚都很尴尬，从家里独立出来以后的每一次过年都是在外面旅游。田柾国想了想也能理解，毕竟他来南方了小半年，也没看闵玧其跟其他亲戚有过来往。他不再坚持，只是问对方什么时候给红包。  
“我还能少了你那份吗？”闵玧其帮他收拾行李，“你看是直接打钱还是等过完年回来给现金？”  
“都可以，反正你别忘了。”田柾国往箱子里扔了几双袜子，“我又要回去养膘了。”  
闵玧其看他一眼，开始笑，“吃了睡，睡了吃对吗？”  
田柾国不好意思了，“你又不是不知道我妈，过年只会更夸张。”  
“下学期开始周末要补课了吧？”闵玧其站起来轻轻跺了跺脚，有点麻。  
田柾国哭丧着脸，“是啊，我的周六没有了。”  
“那就抓紧时间好好玩吧。”

CH26.

-

闵玧其把田柾国送走以后也开始准备起自己的行李来，他早就计划好了今年的旅行目的地，确认过田柾国的寒假时间这才迅速地订好了机票和住宿。临出发的那天，田柾国的成绩单也寄了过来，闵玧其立马拆了快递拍照发了过去。  
那边也不知道在忙什么，一直没有回复。  
闵玧其摇摇头，没有再发消息。

在小岛晒太阳的日子十分惬意。  
调整好生物钟以后，闵玧其便开始了每天睡到自然醒的生活。他订的住宿是带院子的，于是他找房东要了吊床，起床吃完饭以后就躺在吊床上晒太阳。热带小岛的气候热情又带着适时的温柔，摇摇晃晃地看着头顶的树枝和泄进来的阳光，整个人就什么都不用操心。

假期过半的时候闵玧其收到了姜铎戈的信息。  
民宿的wifi信号不是那么好，尤其是在院子里的时候，总是需要不停移动找信号，不然一直断断续续的，让人着急。

—出什么事了吗？酒吧没开门。  
下面还有一张一直没能加载出来的图片。

闵玧其握着手机在吊床上艰难地翻身。  
—你没看到我贴在大门上的放假通知吗？  
—年后才会重新开始营业。

消息发出去以后，那张没能加载成功的图也终于点开了。那是酒吧紧闭的大门。闵玧其想了想，又在键盘上敲了几个字。  
—看样子被风刮掉了。  
—想喝酒去别家吧。

姜铎戈发来一串省略号，接着聊天窗口显示对方正在输入中。  
闵玧其等了一会儿，那提示的字又不见了。他退出去，发现网络在连接中。闵玧其忍无可忍，决定回房间里去。脚迈出去几步又折回去，把刚才没喝完的鲜榨果汁一起拿上了。

—我不是想喝酒，是想见人。  
姜铎戈很直接，一点没藏着掖着。  
—是想见你。

闵玧其盯着最后那四个字看了很久很久，然后把手机扔到了一边。感情是个复杂的东西，不是简简单单三言两语就能整理清楚的。一开始他的确是动过念头，但中间的误会让他暂时熄灭了火苗，再然后就是田柾国......闵玧其有时候都闹不懂，田柾国的脑袋里到底在想什么。那些有意无意的举动到底是习惯成自然，还是真的在暗示。 

-

田柾国心情不太好。  
闵玧其发来的成绩单照片是上一个手机最后接受到的信息。那天他还来不及回复对方，手机就突然黑屏，再怎么折腾都没办法重新开机了。他又急又气，都顾不上马上要吃饭，抓着手机和钱包就要出门。田霖明叫住他，“这时候你要去哪儿？”  
“手机坏了。”田柾国说着就从鞋柜里拿出了自己的球鞋。“我现在要出去找个店看一下。”  
田霖明不能理解，“也不急这么一时半会儿。”他扭头看了一眼厨房，“你妈妈在炒最后一个菜了......不然你先吃着，吃完了我送你去。”   
田柾国摇摇头，“不行，我就是很急。”他几下换好鞋，又裹紧了外套，“你帮我跟妈妈说一声吧，我回来再吃。”  
“哎，你这孩子......”田霖明话还没说完，田柾国就已经风风火火开门冲了出去。

田柾国平时没有备份资料的习惯，所以在得知手机里所有内容都无法复原以后差点砸了面前的玻璃柜。他在店里走了几圈，再一次和店员确认，“真的没办法了吗？”  
店员点点头，“我试过了，确实没办法。不过sim卡里的号码应该都在。你看......”  
田柾国深呼吸了好几次，“那我重新买个手机吧。”  
其他的东西田柾国其实一点都不在意，他就是很可惜那张偷拍的闵玧其抽烟的照片。他不好意思把那张照片设置成桌面，总觉得自己那些刻意隐蔽的心思太过于外露，但还是时不时地翻出来偷看。好几次被同桌抓到他偷看手机，对方还以为自己是在看喜欢的女生的照片。不是女生，但确实是喜欢的人没错。

卡上的钱还有很多，要爽快地买下新手机不是难事。田柾国就是过不了心里那一关，唉声叹气地在店里绕了一圈又一圈。店员是个会说话的聪明人，“不要太难过了，如果是为手机里的回忆，那赶紧再买一个新的，创造新的回忆啊。”  
田柾国转头看了一眼，“你说什么？”  
店员笑了笑，“选一个新的吧，我给你打折。”

-

新手机到手以后要做的事情很多，比如说重新下载APP。

可什么都弄好以后田柾国还是兴趣缺缺。  
闵玧其的消息他从来都是看到以后便秒回，今天隔了这么久都没回，看着空荡荡的对话框也不知道发什么好。  
一天不知道，两天不知道，三天不知道......最后干脆眼不见心不烦，专心玩起了电脑游戏。田柾国成绩很好，所以对于他把自己关在房间里打怪升级的行为，蔡韫和田霖明也只是嘴上说几句，从来没有直接干涉。也是嘛，孩子大了，也该为自己负责了，做家长的说多了反而适得其反。

田柾国猛玩了几天游戏，电脑里那个小人早就出了新手村，换下全身上下的默认装备，拿着新造的武器跟着才认识的朋友组队刷任务。  
“终于打过了......”田柾国扔下鼠标，身体放松伸了个懒腰。他关掉电脑屏幕，往身后的床扑过去。手抓着被子往身上拉拢，不知什么时候被扔到床上的手机顺着他拉动的路线准确地砸到了脸上。  
田柾国抽了一口气，揉了揉被砸到的地方。他重新爬起来，盘腿坐在床上解锁了被冷落了好几天的新手机。手机挺敬业，还剩了百分之三十二的电量。田柾国直奔闵玧其的朋友圈，下拉刷新以后终于看到一张八小时之前发的照片。照片上的内容很简单，是一双踩在沙滩上，被浪花盖去了一些的脚。

盯着照片看了有好一会儿，田柾国食指伸出去点了个赞，可没过两秒他又后悔了，急急忙忙把点赞取消。说不清是为什么，他还是很在意闵玧其出去旅行以后就不再主动找自己，现在跑去点赞就有点落了下风的感觉。  
哼，闵玧其的脚趾头没有自己的圆，勉强给个八十分吧  
田柾国终于舍得退出照片的页面，结果一退回聊天窗就看闵玧其的头像旁有一个标记着数字一的小图标。

—还不睡觉，在干什么呢？

CH27.

-

在想你。  
田柾国打完这三个字又不好意思地全部删掉，改成了另一句话。  
—哥哥，你不想我吗？

—那你呢？  
—我可是听说有人最近沉迷游戏，除了吃饭上厕所根本不出房间呢。

什么啊，妈妈竟然告状？  
田柾国说不清是生气多一些还是害羞多一些，钻进被子里直接给闵玧其回复语音。

闵玧其那边要比国内的时间晚一小时，虽然还不至于立马入睡也差不多到了休息的时候。民宿的软床正对着投影幕布，看电影特别过瘾。不过今天他找来的影碟只有原声字幕，所以也没怎么看进去。  
“哥哥，我就是无聊才会玩游戏的。你看我平时在家里还不是乖乖看书做作业，你说对不对？”田柾国软软糯糯的声音从手机传出来。闵玧其还没想好回复什么，那边又发过来一条时长更长的语言信息。  
“所以哥哥想不想我啊？哥哥在海边是不是都晒黑了？一定要防晒啊，不然长时间的暴晒很容易得皮肤癌的.....”停顿好几秒以后，田柾国继续往下说，“我又想你了哥哥。”

闵玧其好不容易听完这一条，刚要打字，两条短信又在屏幕上冒了出来。闵玧其有点不知道说什么好，干脆直接点了语音通话。这么一条一条的听下来，真的麻烦。

“怎么突然......”田柾国很意外。  
闵玧其找了耳机戴上，“让你一次性说个够啊。”  
“......”

真要田柾国说，他一时半会儿还想不好要说什么。不过一想到对面的是闵玧其，又觉得好像说什么都不是太重要了。后来干脆说了说最近玩的游戏。  
闵玧其听的不算太认真，等对方停顿的时候也会轻轻“嗯”一声。田柾国越说越激动，越说越兴奋，完全收不住......闵玧其看着自己手指间夹着的香烟，心想，这不就还是个小孩子么？也许是他太过于安静，田柾国疯了一会儿以后终于觉得有哪里没对，于是试探性地问了一句，“哥哥，你睡着了？”  
闵玧其憋着那口烟，愣是没出声，就想逗逗小孩儿。  
“真睡着了？”田柾国在那边嘟囔，嘴里又不知道碎碎念了些什么。

闵玧其默默伸手把烟头按在了烟灰缸里。  
不知道出于什么目的，田柾国一直没挂断语音，所以他听的一清二楚—比如呼吸的声音，比如拉被子的声音，比如叹气的声音。  
少年不知愁滋味？那是假话。  
闵玧其张开嘴，想说句晚安，然而田柾国的一句话就让他手抖，直接结束了这莫名其妙的童话。

“我喜欢你。”

-

大年三十那天晚上，田柾国领着一群真.小孩在楼下堆雪人。今年轮到他们家主持年夜饭，来家里吃团圆饭的一群小辈子里田柾国是年纪最大的那个，自然而然背负起了照顾弟弟妹妹的重任。眼下他站在旁边玩手机，还得分神留意几个小的有没有摔着碰着。

田柾国嫌麻烦，找了一条祝福信息改了改统一群发。  
手机里不停涌入信息，震的手发麻。田柾国皱着眉把手机调成静音，然后招呼那几个小的，“诶，诶，要堆雪人就好好堆，不能偷偷摸摸拿雪球砸人。”田柾国几步过去把那个挑事的弟弟拎开，“你怎么一点儿都不乖。”  
那小孩吸吸鼻子，“哥哥你都不跟我们一起玩。”  
田柾国看着他亮晶晶的鼻子，忍无可忍地从包里摸出一包纸，又扯出来一张盖到了表弟脸上，“别再往里吸了，脏不脏。”

这节骨眼上，又收到了几条信息。  
田柾国有点强迫症，见不得手机上有未读的小红点。他盯着表弟擤完鼻涕，这才撒了手去看消息。  
这一批的消息有一条闵玧其的信息。对方比他还省事，复制别人的信息连名字都没改就直接转发了过来......不过也是，想必也没谁会认真去看，除了自己。  
田柾国想了想，郑重其事地在手机上敲下一行字。

—小叔叔，新年快乐。  
刚点了发送他就被雪球砸中了。田柾国抬起头，这下是真的恼了，“哪个小家伙？自己站出来。”  
弟弟妹妹们站成一排做鬼脸，一点没把他放在眼里。田柾国无奈，“雪人堆好了吗？堆好了就上楼去，别冻着了。”  
一群小不点嘻嘻哈哈地转身往楼道口冲过去。

—怎么还买一送一呢？  
田柾国盯着闵玧其的回复，有点没看懂。于是他点了个问号发过去。

—不是已经发过一条了吗？  
田柾国这才反应过来。  
—第一条是抄的，不作数。  
—你看我亲手打的那条。

—你也新年快乐。  
闵玧其还没从岛上回去，这时候看着田柾国发来的信息心里难得有了一种复杂的情绪。明年这个时候，还是出来旅游吗？

田柾国这下完全放心了。  
那天他趁着闵玧其睡着，终于把快要藏不下去的心意悄悄说了出来。不是想要回应或是别的什么，就是单纯地想要告知对方。  
没想到说完语音就断了，田柾国忐忑了一整夜，总觉得是闵玧其听到了所以才会挂断。他熬到天亮，东拉西扯一堆以后才试探性地跟对方确认昨天夜里为什么要挂语音。闵玧其的声音听起来像是刚睡醒，“我挂了吗？不知道啊，那可能是睡着了不小心碰到了吧。”  
可田柾国还是不放心。  
但看了现在两人聊天的语气，应该是没问题了。

田柾国拿着手机想要提醒闵玧其别忘了自己的红包，结果闵玧其却像是知道自己在想什么一样，发过来一条信息。   
—我才反应过来。你叫小叔叔就是怕我忘记红包吧？

—我不是，我没有。  
—我真没有。  
田柾国手指按的飞快。  
—那我重新发。  
—哥哥，新年快乐。

—出息。  
闵玧其看着手机笑了笑。  
—替我向家里人问好。

田柾国缩在沙发角落，抬头看了一眼客厅里的男男女女。  
—你要是在就好了。  
不对，不能这么发。田柾国按着删除键，清空了编辑框。   
—明年一起过年吧。  
不对，还是不对。

—明年我们一起过年吧。  
田柾国抿着嘴，发完这条信息，如释重负。

CH28.

-

欢乐的时光总是短暂。

同桌抄完数学作业以后把那本作业册还回来的时候田柾国终于有了点已经开学的实感。爸爸妈妈都舍不得他走那么早，愣是把人留到开学前一天才送他去了机场。田柾国本来还想早点跟闵玧其“团聚”，可是胳膊拧不过大腿，到了以后光是收拾东西都收拾了很久，后来闵玧其叫他吃饭，吃完饭就直接一头睡到了天亮。

这中间闵玧其没叫过他，任他在房间里睡的昏天暗地。结果田柾国一想到没洗过澡就浑身难受，带着一身起床气直接钻进了厕所。  
闵玧其在外面敲门，“水温调高一点，别感冒了。”  
“不会。”

说着不会的人洗完澡脚一迈出来就打了个惊天动地的喷嚏。  
闵玧其看他一眼把厚毛巾扔了过去，“你先擦擦水，滴滴答答的又不是水龙头。”  
田柾国揉揉鼻子，抓着毛巾在脑袋上擦了一圈。“哥哥，我校服你看见了吗？”  
“早就洗干净熨好了。”闵玧其把早餐端到田柾国面前，“你吃吧，我帮你把头发吹干。”

闵玧其对自己好像比之前还要好。  
田柾国嘴里嚼着三明治，说话都不够口齿清晰，“你......左边再吹吹，你还会熨衣服啊哥哥？”  
闵玧其没入他头发的手指抓了一下，“想什么呢？干洗店一条龙服务，只要给钱就行。”  
“切。”田柾国吸一口牛奶，“我刚想夸你心灵手巧。”  
闵玧其笑笑，又问，“这学期要开始补课了吧。”  
“恩，你怎么哪壶不开提哪壶？”田柾国叹气，“早上看群里同学也都在说这事儿。好烦啊，以后周末就不完整了，只有一天的周末根本不配叫周末。”  
“我们都是这么过来的。”闵玧其试图安慰他，“不过你们现在更辛苦就对了。”

-

开学第一天的课基本都是各科老师的动员会。

田柾国听的犯困，觉得早上那一餐闵玧其喂的太多了，以至于大脑供血严重不足。好不容易撑着眼皮熬到了中午，他连饭都不想吃，直接往桌子上趴。  
“怎么了这是？”金泰亨本来想叫他去吃饭，现在也停在旁边问田柾国同桌，“开学第一天他就这么没活力？”  
同桌耸耸肩，“应该是困吧。”  
金泰亨点点头，又伸手敲敲田柾国的桌子，“走啊，吃了饭再回来睡。”  
田柾国睡眼惺忪，“不吃了，你随便帮我带个什么吧。”  
“行。”朴智旻替金泰亨应下来，“你往身上搭点啥吧，别感冒了。”  
“知道了。”

新学期的第一周总是特别漫长。等到慢慢收心习惯了以后就发现一转眼到了春天。

过完年回来以后姜铎戈是摆明了要追闵玧其，就连酒保都开玩笑说他就差在脸颊刻字写道：闵玧其，我爱你。  
闵玧其让酒保闭嘴不要多管闲事，但自己也没想好到底要怎么跟姜铎戈说。他仔细地梳理过，要是没有田柾国，自己可能会真的会爽快地开始一段新的关系。可这又和田柾国有什么关系呢？  
答案呼之欲出。

闵玧其忍不住又要叹气。  
对面的姜铎戈盯着他，“饭菜不合你胃口？”   
“不是。”闵玧其笑笑，“你说你这一天天地往我这儿跑，不累吗？”  
“不会。”姜铎戈抓着椅子往前移了移，更凑近闵玧其那边，“反正都是吃饭，两个人一起吃不是更好吗？”  
闵玧其放下筷子，“姜铎戈，我挺对不住你的。”  
“那你准备什么时候答应我？”姜铎戈摆摆手，示意他不要再说。“我一直以为你是有那个意思的，可为什么突然开始躲了？到底发生了什么事，你能告诉我吗？”

因为我侄儿说喜欢我？所以我开始感到烦恼了？于是对你的示好犹豫不决，不知道该不该回应吗？  
这种话怎么可能告诉姜铎戈。闵玧其皱着眉不说话，结果对面的人误会了。“你不说也没关系，不要勉强，我就是想到了提一下。”姜铎戈试探地伸出手碰了碰闵玧其，“现在你还愿意出来跟我吃饭，应该是说明我还有机会的吧？”  
不管了。  
闵玧其点点头，“姜铎戈，那我们试试？”

-

田柾国，一个身心健康即将迎来十七岁的高二男生，现在面临着一个巨大的问题。

不知道是不是因为春天来了，万物复苏，他想对闵玧其做的那些乌七八糟的想法也是争先恐后地往外冒。  
可是他不敢。  
所以一周有好几天他都是湿着裤裆醒过来的。闵玧其自然是春梦的唯一男主角。

田柾国觉得自己再这么下去都能执导有色影片了，梦里的内容实在是丰富，而且还不带重样的，电脑里下载的那些根本比不了。但他还是会看，或者说是近乎病态地寻觅和闵玧其相似的男演员。

过年回来他配了一台台式机。  
之前的笔记本电脑追随手机的脚步，卡一卡的就卡到不能用了。反正他也不能把笔记本带去学校，还不如用台式机要更稳定一些。  
田柾国原意是买台二手电脑的，倒不是预算不够，而是觉得没必要。结果跟着去电脑城的闵玧其直接掏钱包刷卡，最后告诉他先前卖电脑的是姜铎戈的朋友，打了一个巨大的折扣。田柾国心里五味杂陈，愣着不知道说什么好。他还以为姜铎戈这个名字已经消失在自己生活中，没想到对方非但没消失，反而有点无孔不入的意思。

花了大价钱的台式机确实好用。  
温柔地包容了深藏在F盘的无数影片。  
田柾国现在不去闵玧其房间打挤了，再挤下去早晚要出事。好在现在闵玧其也忙，晚自习接了人送到小区门口就往酒吧去，于是田柾国偶尔就会趁这个机会好好地释放自己的压力和欲望。

春天啊，春天真是可怕。

CH29.

-

当代高中生中对于倒春寒这种说法根本就是一个置之不理。

田柾国只以为自己是早上受了凉没往心里去，等到坐上大巴到了踏青的公园才觉得好像没那么简单。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，还没走完第一条长廊就觉得自己肯定坚持不下去。  
田柾国迅速找了老师汇报情况，当天带队的是隔壁班的女老师，性格温温柔柔的，没说上几句话就急的要哭。田柾国心想不至于吧，还是强打精神跟对方申请可不可以先回家休息。对方跟另外的老师打了招呼，然后陪着田柾国去公园外面打了车。“你回去好好休息，实在不行就去看医生。”  
田柾国一一答应下来，“老师你回去吧。”  
“到家以后别忘了跟老师说一声。”女老师还是不放心，皱着眉头挥了挥手。  
“我知道了。”

家里没人。  
田柾国回了家就直奔自己房间，在床上躺了会觉得自己应该起来找点药吃。他艰难地从床上爬起来，拖鞋都没穿就走到客厅开始翻找。  
家里的东西放在哪儿闵玧其是最清楚的，但田柾国不想麻烦闵玧其，不想对方又为自己担心。翻找客厅无果以后，他决定去闵玧其的房间找找看。这么想着，他扶着茶几站起来，觉得自己好像听到了闵玧其的声音。

但很快他摇了摇头。  
如果闵玧其这时候在家，应该早就听到自己弄出来的动静出来看了吧？难道是进了贼？田柾国一下绷紧了神经。他还记得酒吧事件以后闵玧其的训话，手边没有合适的东西，所以他去厨房找了一根根本没用过的擀面杖......  
田柾国屏住呼吸慢慢往闵玧其的房间靠近。闵玧其的房间门没有关严实，正好留了一条缝可以看清楚房间内的情况—

我真厉害，我竟然忍住了没让擀面杖掉在地上。  
田柾国在心里疯狂地夸奖自己，然后跌跌撞撞地回了房间。身体碰到床的一瞬间，他有了一种解脱的感觉。  
田柾国，你以为你算什么啊？

-

闵玧其没想到田柾国会突然回家。

头天晚上姜铎戈约他逛街想去买衣服，结果送完田柾国回去的路上就接到对方电话说已经等在小区门口。闵玧其想着那就直接接了姜铎戈去商场，谁知那人耍赖，说人都来了，不上去喝杯茶简直说不过去。  
反正田柾国也去了学校，不存在碰面会尴尬的情况，闵玧其就答应了对方。

姜铎戈喝了茶也不肯走，端着茶杯说想要看看闵玧其的房间。再怎么也算是在交往的关系，所以闵玧其由他去，并没有拒绝。然后就发展成了后面的样子。  
两个大男人在一起能干什么呢？  
玩游戏。

闵玧其在这方便不是姜铎戈的对手，五局三胜的比赛他只赢了一次，那一次还是因为中间姜铎戈接了个电话影响发挥。  
“愿赌服输。说吧，你有什么要求？”闵玧其把手柄一扔，看着姜铎戈。  
姜铎戈想了一会儿，朝他勾了勾手指。

其实某些事就是水到渠成。   
闵玧其脑子里仅剩的理智也离家出走了。他靠在床上，姜铎戈跪在他面前，用牙齿咬着裤子的拉链往下......闵玧其捏住姜铎戈的肩膀，“你确定？”  
姜铎戈直接扯掉他一条裤腿，把那条腿往自己肩膀上搭。“你说呢？”  
闵玧其把脸别过去，“那......随便吧。”  
“这可不能随便，我得让你舒服啊。”姜铎戈勾着内裤边弹了弹，“学长，你要对我有信心。”

白日宣淫的快感和紧张感都是灭顶的。  
闵玧其身上只剩下穿在外套里的那件衬衣。他喘的不行，却没那个自信能喊停终止这一切。他没想到姜铎戈会用嘴巴，更没想到姜铎戈会伸出手指往后探。可都是成年人了，这种东西也没必要遮遮掩掩。闵玧其抓着姜铎戈的头发轻轻扯，“你......你他妈轻一点。”  
姜铎戈即使说话也没吐出嘴巴里含着的那根，“学长，你太紧了。”  
“操。”闵玧其没忍住又骂了一句，“你能吐出来再说话吗？”  
“我能吐出去啊，可你能忍吗？”姜铎戈加了一根手指，“看你反应难道不是爽的要死？”  
闵玧其闭着眼睛，“姜铎戈，闭嘴吧。”  
“嗯。”

所以当闵玧其不经意睁开眼对上门外那双眼睛的时候只觉得浑身都在发抖。  
姜铎戈背对着房门，并不知道闵玧其看到了什么。他架着闵玧其的腿往上，“学长，你也有感觉了吧？”  
闵玧其一把压住他，“等一下！”  
姜铎戈不明所以，“你现在反悔我可是不认的。”说着他又亲了亲闵玧其的膝盖窝，“没事的，我会慢一点的。”  
闵玧其捏着拳头，“不，不是......我肚子有点不舒服。”  
姜铎戈抬头看着闵玧其的眼睛，“你说真的？”  
“真的。”闵玧其伸手按了按自己的肚子，“真的不舒服，我不骗你。”

姜铎戈有点失望。但他还是很有风度地点点头站起来，“要找点药什么的吗？还是我去倒杯温水过来。”  
“那麻烦你了。”闵玧其话音刚落，放在旁边的手机就响了。他手忙脚乱地理了理自己的裤子，然后接起了那通没有保存号码的电话。  
电话那头是不放心的女老师。  
她一直盯着时间，过去半小时还没接到田柾国报平安的电话，于是问了紧急联系人的电话立刻打了过去。

“对，我是他的家长。”  
姜铎戈端着杯子进来，比着口型问闵玧其是不是出了什么事。  
“恩，我知道。”闵玧其摇摇头，让姜铎戈别担心。  
姜铎戈无意探听更多，比划着说先去洗手间整理一下。

房门关闭。  
闵玧其应和了好几声，才终于找到机会开口，“他已经回来了，刚刚可能是在简单洗漱所以忘记给你回电话了。人没事，我会照顾的，谢谢老师关心。”  
“人到家了就好。”女老师松了一口气，“不过我看他穿的不多，你们这些当家长的也别太由着孩子乱来。虽说是开春了，可是外面吹着风还是很容易着凉的。”

CH30.

-

闵玧其接完电话出去的时候姜铎戈已经离开了。  
闵玧其在客厅站了一会儿，发现姜铎戈在茶几上留了一张便条。他看完就把那张纸揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶，想想不对，又捡出来撕成了碎片。他轻手轻脚去厕所洗了一把脸，镜中人脸上的红晕已经完全褪去了，只剩下苍白的脸庞和一丝无奈的苦笑。  
闵玧其伸手抓了毛巾把脸上的水珠擦干，这才去开了田柾国的房间门。

田柾国已经睡着了。  
少年人特有的活力在他脸上没了踪影，有的只是某种说不清的倔强和沉默。

闵玧其站在床边，看着睡着的人，又想起了之前那双含着受伤和难过的眼睛。他轻轻摸了摸田柾国的额头，有点发烫。  
田柾国连被子都没有盖好，整个人躺在床上像是一个僵直的模型。闵玧其从自己那边抱来被子盖在田柾国身上，又在床头摆了一个保温杯。保温杯的盖子没有关上，温度还算合适。做完这一切后，闵玧其带上门，准备给姜铎戈回个消息。

好渴。  
田柾国微睁着双眼，头也晕胸也闷。  
房间的窗帘被放了下来，把窗户挡的严严实实，完全看不出外面是什么时候。田柾国好不容易才挤出力气支撑着坐起来，他身上的校服还没脱，这时候才察觉出不太舒服。  
床头柜上有水。  
田柾国想也没想就端起杯子喝了个痛快，用手背蹭去嘴边的水渍时他才反应过来水应该是闵玧其放的......还有旁边的感冒药。田柾国心里又开始难过，灰黑色的压抑情绪混着身体的痛苦一起收紧了绳索，让他呼吸不过来。

他是逃回房间的。

可身体逃回了舒适区，脑袋里却依旧是那些无法忘掉的画面。闵玧其的模样，闵玧其脸红的模样，闵玧其被欲望淹没的模样......田柾国全都记得很清楚。  
他以为自己会哭，躺在床上连动都不想动。腰后大概是那根用作防御的擀面杖，抵在那里硬邦邦的。田柾国听到脚步声在门外来回响起，他怕闵玧其进来，更怕闵玧其不进来。为了避免尴尬，他闭上眼睛想要装睡，却真的睡了过去。  
但没有眼泪。  
一滴都没有。

-

“没吃药吗？”闵玧其进门的时候田柾国还在坐着发呆。  
他没想到田柾国已经醒了，只能尽量让自己看起来若无其事—就算要谈，眼下也不是什么好时机。

田柾国抬头看闵玧其一眼，又飞快地低下头垂着眼帘。他摇摇头，“刚醒，没吃。”  
于是闵玧其走近了，“饿了吧？”  
“还好。”田柾国不是故意要和闵玧其赌气，而是真的没什么感觉。他的手指绕在一起，“几点了？”  
“四点一刻。”闵玧其笑了笑，“换了衣服出来吃点东西吧。我熬了粥，你多少喝一点。”

还是拒绝不了。  
毕竟闵玧其什么都不知道，也没做错什么。田柾国深吸一口气，“可以麻烦你拿进来吗？我身上没力气。”  
闵玧其没吭声，只是又向前一步摸了摸他的额头。田柾国来不及躲，也没力气躲，只能乖乖坐着，任由闵玧其宽大的手掌覆上额头。  
“没之前烫手了，还好。”闵玧其曲起手指，把田柾国前额的碎发理了理。“身上搭着点，刚睡了起来更容易受凉。我去把吃的端进来。”

田柾国盼着闵玧其快点离开，可对方非但不走还把书桌前的椅子搬到旁边坐着看。田柾国手一滑，勺子掉进了碗里。闵玧其没说别的，直接伸手把碗和勺子接了过去，“我喂你。”

田柾国想说不用，但闵玧其已经吹凉了一勺递到他嘴边。“啊—”  
田柾国张开嘴，皮肤不受控制的变红。  
“不难吃吧？”闵玧其喂了几勺以后突然开口询问，“本来就想熬个白粥，又怕里面没内容不顶饿，就切了点胡萝卜和肉末一起。”  
田柾国把嘴里那口吞进去，“我喜欢吃胡萝卜。”  
“那就好。”闵玧其笑着把纸塞到他手里，“右边嘴角，擦一擦。”

田柾国，你可真是没出息。

-

感冒药起作用的根本原因大概就是会让人发困，陷入无止境的睡眠。睡够了，休息好了，感冒的症状也会好很多。  
田柾国猜想他这一次应该是睡到了半夜。  
在闵玧其喂完饭以后，他还是乖乖吃了感冒药。后来就连眼睛都睁不开，直接睡了过去。

醒来的时候有种说不清道不明的满足感。  
田柾国开了台灯，这才发现闵玧其一直坐在房间里。他吓了一跳，下床穿了拖鞋走过去轻轻推了推对方。“哥......小叔叔，醒醒。”  
闵玧其睁开眼，“怎么了？”  
田柾国站着，“你怎么不回房间睡？”说完才想起对方的被子还在自己床上，可他不好意思开口提，就那么愣着。  
“之前睡不着，就说守着你。”闵玧其慢吞吞地站起来，又活动了一下关节，“你怎么样？”  
“好多了。”田柾国把椅子移开，“你回去睡吧，我就是起来上个厕所。”  
“好。”

田柾国上完厕所特意留心看了一眼，闵玧其好像站在阳台上抽烟。即使是关着阳台和客厅的那道门，田柾国好像还是能闻到烟味。  
烟头一闪一闪的，而喷出的烟很快就被风吹散开来。  
闵玧其穿着单衣，稍有些宽松的衣服进了风鼓起来，更显得他瘦。

闵玧其今天没去酒吧，下午又找了个时间给姜铎戈打了电话。  
姜铎戈显然还很关心田柾国到底出了什么事，毕竟他听说的田柾国是个很乖的孩子，应该不会有老师打电话来告状。闵玧其三言两语把这个话题带了过去，沉默了很久才开口叫了姜铎戈的名字。

姜铎戈不傻，很快意识到接下来的话题不会那么轻松。  
“说吧，我听着。”

闵玧其叹气，“姜铎戈，我特意跟你说声再见。”  
姜铎戈应了一声，“不要给我发好人卡。”  
“我知道。”闵玧其笑笑，“姜铎戈，但你真的挺好的，也挺无辜的。”

“那理由可以让我知道吗？”姜铎戈问，“千万别说什么你其实也是top，怕日后跟我起冲突才提前快刀斩乱麻。哎，不过如果对象是你，其实我可以考虑一下......”  
“嘿。”闵玧其打断他，“当然不是这个。”  
“那你说。”  
闵玧其斟酌了很久，还是决定说出那三个字—“田柾国。”

姜铎戈好像一点都不意外，“果然。我就说他不会无缘无故就对我充满了敌意。不过你想好了吗？”  
“不用想，我没那么想过。”闵玧其跟姜铎戈打交道很轻松，不需要全部说明，也能理解对方话里的意思。“只是之前那样不太好，我自己受不了。”  
“好，我知道了。”姜铎戈很爽快，“那，学长再见。”  
“再见。”

CH31.

-

闵玧其算是看出来了，田柾国在逃避。  
不仅是在逃避自己的接近，连称呼也变了回去。闵玧其没有纠正或指责的立场，只能由他去，不过该关心的还是关心，哪怕得到的都是“恩”、“好”、“哦”这些单字。

闵玧其一开始答应蔡韫的请求，照顾田柾国两年其实也是有私心的。他对于被领养这个事实无比清楚，正因为很清楚，才会比起亲情更多的是感谢。所以，对田柾国好，貌似就能当成一种回报或是补偿。  
这样能让他心里更好受一些。

不过田柾国是个神奇的小孩。

闵玧其想到某次跟酒保聊天，对方一边看他跟田柾国发信息一边问，田柾国是不是有很多人喜欢。闵玧其没有干涉田柾国的交友交往，也没听对方提过什么类似的话题，所以自然是摇头，不明白酒保问这么一句的意义何在。  
酒保笑的很夸张，“你不觉得吗？应该没人会不喜欢他。我想他在学校应该收了不少情书吧。”  
闵玧其愣了，过好久才干巴巴地冒出来一句学生还是要以学习为主。  
酒保还是笑，“那也可以好学生和好学生谈恋爱，互相帮助，一起进步啊。”

有没有互帮互助闵玧其不知道，但他觉得酒保没说错，田柾国确实是个让人讨厌不起来的人。他长了个子、长了心性，却永远保有单纯的那一面。  
让人情不自禁想要保护他。

“下周要期中考，所以周末放两天。”  
田柾国坐在后排，手里拿了一份学校要求订的英语报翻来翻去。  
闵玧其反应过来是在跟自己说话，于是点点头，“好，知道了。那好好复习，考完了可以放松两天。”  
田柾国突然抬头，视线和后视镜里闵玧其的视线撞到了一下。他先移开，然后极其平淡地说，“班里准备一起出去吃饭。”  
“好啊。订好了吗？”闵玧其问道。  
田柾国点头，“恩，所以下周五不用来接我，我会自己回家。”  
“恩，注意安全。”  
话题就这么不咸不淡地结束。

-

走进教室被捉弄了两次，田柾国才慢半拍地反应过来今天是愚人节。他嘴巴里的怪味饼干还没能全部吞进去，英语早读课的老师就已经抱着教材走进教室。田柾国连忙回到座位，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼饼干的主人—他就不该碍于对方的热情把饼干接过来吃。他拧开保温杯猛喝一口水，终于让嘴巴里的饼干顺着水流被冲进食道。  
或许是因为闹出来的动静太大，讲台上的老师看向田柾国，示意他起来朗读。田柾国从同桌手里接过纸巾擦了擦嘴，然后清了清嗓子，翻开教材读了起来。

愚人节的愚人活动不止于此。

田柾国有了早上的经历，一整天都特别小心，提防身边的同学又想出新花样来折磨自己。结果这么个普通的上学日，愣是耗得他精疲力尽。晚上闵玧其来接他的时候还反复确认是不是身体不舒服，需不需要去医院。  
田柾国觉得闵玧其应该不会无聊到也过愚人节，所以心里反倒有些轻松。虽然还很在意之前的事，连带着说话聊天都少了很多，但闵玧其的位置还是在那里，短期内没有动摇的可能性。

走进电梯的时候田柾国就觉得肚子不舒服，一阵阵的绞痛让他不由得皱起了眉头。闵玧其嘴上没说什么，但是到家门口开了门就主动提起了田柾国的书包，“快去。”  
田柾国肩膀一轻，脸上烧了起来。他三下五除二换好了拖鞋，直接奔向厕所。闵玧其在后面锁门摆好了鞋，这才伸手准备把放在书包侧边口袋的保温杯取出来洗一洗。当时买杯子的时候没注意尺寸，实际上每次要卡进那个口袋都要费很大一番力才能成功。闵玧其抓着杯子的上端一用力，杯子被拔了出来，跟着一起出来的还有一个小东西......闵玧其以为是什么小纸片或是废纸，弯腰从地上捡了起来，等他看清楚那是什么以后，脸色一下就变了。

“作业还没写完吗？”  
自姜铎戈事件以来，闵玧其第一次在送完热牛奶以后主动开口跟田柾国说话。他把杯子摆在不碍事的地方，站在田柾国身后没有动。  
田柾国头也不抬地在书上轻轻画上一道，又在旁边做了标注。“写完了，在预习。”  
“那能耽误一会儿你的复习时间吗？”闵玧其敲了敲椅背，“我想跟你谈谈。”

该来的还是来了。  
田柾国心里一下冒出这样一句话来。他的手微微发抖，于是他握成了拳头，轻轻地放在了自己大腿上，“小叔叔，你说吧。”  
他想好了，如果闵玧其是要提那天的意外，他就一直装傻好了。

然而闵玧其却根本不是要说那件事。  
闵玧其坐在床边，伸出右手，然后摊开了手心—那是一个银色的方形包装物，那是避孕套。闵玧其观察着田柾国的脸色，缓缓开口，“这是我从你书包里发现的。”他怕对方误会，又补充道，“本来是想把保温杯拿出来洗了，没想到它跟着杯子一起掉了出来。”  
田柾国疑惑地伸手戳了戳那个避孕套。包装上用毫不掩饰的花式字体标着“刺激”“爽快”的字样，他愣了几秒，反问闵玧其，“我的书包里？”

闵玧其点点头。  
“就算是我的，我也不会把它放在那么容易被发现的地方吧。”说话间田柾国想到下午某节课的课间好像是看见那个同学在到处发小零食，对方也确实在他座位旁边逗留了很久。后来同桌还一直憋着笑，直到放学也没告诉他到底是在笑什么。后来他急着回家，怕闵玧其久等，也就没把这事放在心上。田柾国摇头否认，“这不是我的东西。”

闵玧其欲言又止。  
“你不相信我吗？”田柾国有点伤心。  
“不，我相信你。”闵玧其叹气，“其实这也没什么，你也这么大了。但，交女朋友可以，还是要以学习为主。我知道我说这些你不爱听，不过还是希望......”  
田柾国一把抢过避孕套，当着闵玧其的面把那个小方块扔进了书桌抽屉，然后落了锁。“小叔叔，万一这是和男朋友一起用的呢？”他冷笑着起身，看也不看闵玧其，“我去洗澡。”说完长腿一迈就走出了房间。

CH32.

-

闵玧其愣了。  
他怎么也没想到田柾国会说出这样的话来。和男朋友？这不是摆明了是在讽刺自己吗？他的性向天生如此，没有办法改变，所以他从未想过要和女性尝试，或是什么“纠正”。闵玧其看了一眼书桌抽屉，什么都没有说，离开了田柾国的房间。

闵玧其还记得田柾国说第二周有期中考，所以也不想多说什么影响对方心情。他带上房间门，又发信息提醒田柾国牛奶还没喝，要是冷了就热一热。  
当然，这条消息直到第二天也没有得到回复。

田柾国一肚子气，怎么都不舒坦。其实昨天说完那些话他也很后悔，自己怎么能那样顶撞闵玧其呢？他满脑子都是闵玧其那个受伤的表情，恨不得把自己杀死一万次才能解恨。同桌碰碰他，递过来一张纸条。

—昨天的愚人节礼物还喜欢吗？

果然是他们！  
田柾国生气地用手肘撞了一下对方，以示警告。他把纸条拿过来，压在课本后面几页，小心翼翼地写上了一行字。  
—喜欢啊，我会用的。

纸条慢慢被推回去。同桌展开纸条，扫了一眼就开始笑，他从田柾国比了个大拇指，还想拿着笔写点什么，一个粉笔头准确地砸过来—讲台上的人冲他笑笑，“来，上来解题。”  
田柾国装作没看见对方求助的表情，一本正经地拿着笔在草稿本上计算起来。

期中考试的日子很快就到来了。那中间的周末不知道闵玧其在忙什么，上午关在房间里，中午吃了饭就出门没回来。田柾国下午做了几套卷子，头昏脑涨的跑去睡了一觉，饿醒以后才发现闵玧其一直没在家。  
要问问吗？  
家里已经没什么储备粮，要么等闵玧其是不是会买东西回来，要么就只有吃外卖。可田柾国不好意思问，毕竟两人的聊天框最近的几条都是闵玧其单方面的消息。除了提醒加减衣服，就是每晚雷打不动的“校门外等你”。

不过田柾国没等来闵玧其，倒是等来了酒吧的那个酒保。  
他一脸诧异地发现对方站在门外，手里还拎着几个口袋。调酒的人在这里，那酒吧怎么办呢？从猫眼往外看，对方的脸其实有些变形。田柾国心里闪过许多熟人入室作案的新闻，正犹豫要不要开门的时候闵玧其的电话打过来了。  
“找人给你带了晚饭，你别怕，开门就是了。”  
田柾国被猜中了心思，说话都有点结结巴巴，“不，我，我没有怕。”  
“恩，好。”闵玧其没多说什么，“吃完休息一会儿再学习。”  
“知道了哥哥。”田柾国说完就想咬断自己的舌头，他听电话那边一下没了声音，还以为对方不打算再说下去。  
闵玧其好像是笑了，“那你给他开门吧，他说等很久了。”  
“好。”

也是这时候田柾国才知道，原来闵玧其也是会调酒的，而且不比酒保差。

-

考完试出成绩那几天可谓是几家欢喜几家愁。

田柾国有些忐忑，他知道自己这次的成绩应该不太好看，因为他是故意的。就是不知道老师批改到那些漏洞百出、什么都乱来一通的试卷会怎么想—田柾国很希望老师请家长，这样闵玧其就会找自己谈话了。等那个时候，自己应该就能顺杆子低头道个歉了。

不过他没等到老师谈话，也没等到闵玧其谈话，一路平安地被闵玧其接回了家。

田柾国就这么心怀鬼胎熬过了试卷讲评，熬到了星期五。  
不过周五的晚自习他还没上，闵玧其就打电话来了。田柾国以为出了什么急事，接电话的时候声音都在发抖。结果闵玧其口气很轻快的样子，“出来吧，我帮你请了假。”

田柾国将信将疑地收拾了书包，出校门上了车才发现闵玧其开着车没有要回家，而是去了酒吧。要不是田柾国记得路再加上自己这么大年纪不好出手，他真要觉得闵玧其是打算找个买家把自己脱手。田柾国在后座憋了很久，最后终于还是没忍住开了口。“我们去酒吧做什么？”  
“有事。”车子没有赶上绿灯的最后几秒，只得乖乖等在白线后。闵玧其回头看了一眼，“你在害怕吗？为什么表情那么奇怪。”

田柾国尴尬地扭头看向窗外，反问道，“我为什么要害怕？”  
“不知道，感觉而已。”闵玧其说完第二个绿灯也亮了，他重新看回前方。

-

让田柾国吃惊的是酒吧并没有营业，紧闭的大门把周边几家店的霓虹灯衬托的更加耀眼了。一时之间他的脑海里闪过了各式各样的想法，等闵玧其开了锁又打开照明以后，田柾国才小心翼翼地开了口。  
“那个，酒吧是开不下去了吗？”

已经快走到吧台的闵玧其脚下一顿，“你说什么？”  
田柾国抱着书包四下打量，“酒吧是开不下去了，准备转手卖吗？”  
闵玧其忍着笑，“你过来坐。”  
“小叔叔，你还好吧？”田柾国知道这间酒吧是闵玧其的心血，只是没想到这么快就要面临这种无奈的事。

“你不要再脑补一些奇怪的东西了。”闵玧其熟练地拿出调酒用具开始清洗，一边洗一边把前因后果娓娓道来。“前几天你的班主任给我打了电话，说你期中考的成绩不理想。说实话，你学习又不是为我学的，所以我觉得你自己应该能把控好。但老师告诉我，他看了你的卷子，比起发挥失常倒不如说是故意的......”他关掉水龙头，“田柾国，你能告诉我，你是不是故意要考成这样的？”

闵玧其说完话却并不急着要田柾国回答。  
他擦干净调酒壶，“今天我请你喝酒，要喝吗？”  
“喝。”田柾国放下书包，这下也明白了闵玧其的意思。“我确实是故意的。”

“我能点单吗？”  
“不能。”闵玧其笑笑，“我调什么，你喝什么，不能选择。”  
田柾国不高兴，“都关门包场了还不让我点单，真没意思。”  
闵玧其调酒的动作又快又漂亮，很快就调好一杯摆到田柾国面前，“刚才的话题还没结束。继续说吧，为什么不好好考试。”  
“因为只有这样才能引起你的注意力。”

CH33.

-

“这杯叫什么名字？”田柾国盯着鸡尾酒杯，“还挺漂亮。”  
闵玧其给自己也调上一杯，“没名字，随便调的。”他伸手越过吧台弹了弹田柾国的额头，“不要转移话题，继续说。你引起我的注意力干嘛？你是孔雀么？”  
田柾国嘴唇贴着杯子的边缘抿了一口，“公孔雀才会开屏。”  
“嗯？”闵玧其没听清楚，有些疑惑。  
田柾国摇摇头，“没什么。”说完他端起杯子，非常爽快地一饮而尽。闵玧其皱眉看着田柾国的动作，等对方豪迈地一抹嘴才开口，“里面有酒。”

“我知道。”  
我当然知道里面有酒，不然怎么壮胆呢？  
田柾国垂着眼眸，过了好久才握着拳头抬头看对面的闵玧其，“闵玧其，你知道我喜欢你吗？”

直线球—

闵玧其倒是很淡定，“所以呢？”  
田柾国被意料之外的回答惊到了，“啊？”  
闵玧其把他的空杯子拿过来，重新满上—这次都没怎么用上调酒杯，差不多就是在视线范围内随便抓了几瓶混在一起。杯子推到田柾国面前，闵玧其这才继续把话往下说。“所以我知道或者不知道有什么区别吗？”  
田柾国脑袋里绕成了一团乱麻。  
“喜欢这种东西不讲道理，也没什么道理可讲。”闵玧其开口，“这又不像做生意做买卖，也不像在菜市场讨价还价。即使我知道你喜欢我，然后呢？”  
田柾国一愣，小心翼翼为自己辩解，“是那种喜欢。”  
“嗯，我知道。”闵玧其跟他碰了碰杯，“我说这些也没别的意思，你要想清楚你要什么，而不是只图自己痛快。”

确实也不够痛快。  
田柾国尝出来这次的鸡尾酒里有薄荷，那股凉意直达脑门，然后他打了个喷嚏。田柾国揉了揉鼻子，“所以，你不接受我是因为我不够好看而且又是你的侄儿吗？”姜铎戈的脸不合时宜地冒了出来，田柾国情不自禁抬手摸了摸自己的脸颊，他和姜铎戈完全不是同一种风格。  
闵玧其没说话，端着自己的杯子小口小口地喝。  
“我不在乎爸爸妈妈他们会怎么想，是我想喜欢你的，是我想赖上你。”田柾国说着说着还有点难受，“我就是喜欢你，这也没有办法啊。”

“其实我也不在乎。”闵玧其说，“田柾国，我没有那些所谓的道德观。那些东西束缚不了我的。可是，不管是你和我，还是我和你，我们之间有太多太多的不一样了。”  
田柾国点头，“这是拒绝我了？”  
闵玧其笑笑，“你觉得呢？”  
“我不知道。”田柾国嘟着嘴，“但我觉得应该就是。”说完又伸手去拿了吧台上的一瓶酒，拔了酒塞就直接仰头吹瓶子。  
“我没说。”闵玧其伸手拍拍他的头，“别喝了，你喝醉了。”  
田柾国被抢走了手里的酒瓶，整个人摇摇晃晃、跌跌撞撞从吧台外面绕到了侧面的入口，他抬起那块在台面上作为隔档的厚实木板，一下就冲到了闵玧其面前。闵玧其仰头看着他，“田柾国，你喝醉了。”  
田柾国盯着闵玧其笑，“恩，我醉了。”说完他就弯着腰，把自己的额头压在了闵玧其的右边肩膀上。还没等闵玧其作出反应，田柾国又伸手环住对方，像小狗呜咽似的埋在对方脖子附近，“可我真的喜欢你，你等等我好不好？”

-

闵玧其叫了代驾。

他搂着田柾国等了一会儿。田柾国酒品还算好的，喝醉了不闹也不跳，闵玧其让他坐着他就乖乖坐着，只是不肯撒手，非得搂着闵玧其一只手。  
代驾打电话来的时候闵玧其正好锁上酒吧门，一回头就看路边停着一辆自行车，旁边站着戴头盔的代驾小伙子。闵玧其抬手招了招，又把黏在身上的田柾国拉了拉。  
代驾很快收起他的折叠自行车，“请问，车在哪里？”

田柾国有点喝断片了。  
怎么出的酒吧、怎么回的家他一概想不起来，第二天醒过来的第一个念头就是周六的补课要迟到了。田柾国猛地从床上坐起来，头痛的要死不说，还天旋地转的，仿佛此刻一闭上眼就能看到浩瀚宇宙。自己到底喝了多少啊？田柾国用力捏了捏鼻梁，接着看了一眼旁边矮柜上的数字时钟。  
十点？都已经十点了？田柾国眯着眼睛从衣柜里拿了校服出来，一边换一边往外走，准备看看闵玧其在不在，能不能送自己。要是对方不在，他就下楼打个车。他自己都没意识到找人时喊出口的称呼又变成了哥哥。

闵玧其不在房间。  
田柾国手忙脚乱抓着领带打结，转身就进了厕所准备快速刷牙洗脸。洗脸捧起来的水打湿了前襟他才猛地反应过来今天是周六，没有强制要求穿校服。他扯掉领带，抓着毛巾擦干了脸。

“你刚才在叫我吗？”闵玧其在厨房炖汤烧菜，依稀听到了田柾国的声音。他调小了火力，在围裙上擦了擦手，从厨房里走了出去，这就把刚洗漱完的田柾国逮个正着。  
田柾国外套的袖子只穿上了一边，嘴里还咬着一袋零食，急匆匆地像是要往外冲。闵玧其愣住，“你这是要去哪儿？”  
“我已经迟到了。”田柾国哭丧着脸，“哥哥，你能送我吗？”  
闵玧其松了一口气，“我昨天没跟你说今天也一起请好假了吗？”  
田柾国摇头，“你没说。”  
“好吧，我的错。”闵玧其笑笑，本想揉揉对方的头以示安慰，但又觉得自己一直在厨房里忙，手可能没有很干净，只得作罢。

田柾国这下知道了不用去学校上课，心里一阵不知是开心还是什么的感觉。昨晚他对闵玧其说了太多太多，该说的、不该说的，全都一股脑说了出来。这也不全是酒精功劳，还是因为有些话憋了太久太久，再等下去只会变质为恶劣的毒药，而不是酝酿成可口的美酒。

CH34.

-

宿醉以后再来一碗热汤真的是件很痛快的事。  
田柾国端着那碗汤就没坐下，从闵玧其手里接过就站在旁边吹几下喝一小口。闵玧其熬的是鸡汤，估计是怕太腻，特意把表层的油脂拨开了才给田柾国舀了一碗。另一个灶台上是烧好了焖着的排骨，除此之外还有一道很清爽的凉菜。

“还要喝吗？”闵玧其问道。  
田柾国点点头，“还要喝。”  
“不行。”闵玧其义正言辞地拒绝，“刚才就是给你喝一小碗垫垫肚子，过会儿才吃饭。”  
田柾国眼巴巴地看着碗被闵玧其收走，愣了好一会儿才憋出来一句，“那你问我干嘛？”

闵玧其动手把刚才那个装汤的碗给洗了，又拿毛巾擦干摆到了旁边的架子上。做完这一切，他转身看着还没走的田柾国，“喂，我们现在没问题了吧？”  
田柾国还在回味嘴里残留下的鸡汤香气，突然被问到也只是傻眼盯着闵玧其，“啊？”  
闵玧其没有移开视线，“你说的话，算数吧？”  
“我说了好多......”田柾国挠挠头，“有好多我都不知道到底有没有说过给你听，只是我怕那些只是我的错觉。不过没关系，我说过的都作数。”说着说着他灵光一闪，一下明白了闵玧其的意思。“闵玧其，你是不是？”  
闵玧其终于摸到他的头，“我先等等看吧。”

-

田柾国他们学校上一届的高考成绩很不错，所以理所当然的，压力就压到了他们这些准高三生上。那时候还没有期末考试，田柾国一边跟复杂的数学题纠缠，一边听闵玧其在身后说什么放假安排和补课安排。田柾国在草稿纸上演练了一次，接着照原样抄在了作业题册上。“哥哥，你就别说放假安排了，直接告诉我几号开始补课就行。”   
闵玧其弹弹他的耳朵，“仔细听着。”  
“......嗯，七月十八就要返校。”闵玧其把通知又看了一遍，“确实玩不了多久。不过你能放心玩吗？”  
“能吧？”田柾国说着也没什么底气，“但是该玩就要玩，不然学习的时候就静不下心来。啊，哥哥，你该不会要给我找补习班吧？”  
闵玧其不理会他的胡说八道，“田柾国，高三你真要住校？”

0.5mm的自动铅笔芯在本子上划了一条短短的线，断了。

田柾国没抬头，“恩，住校。班里好多住的远的同学都说家里准备在学校附近租房，这样方便。我也不想麻烦你每天来回接，反正每个月会放一次假。”  
“麻烦？”闵玧其笑笑，“你觉得我怕麻烦？诶，那你怎么不要我在学校附近给你租房，我也能过去照顾你啊。”  
田柾国在草稿纸上胡乱写了些英文，“不用，住校挺好的，早上我也能多睡一会儿。”  
闵玧其不再为难他，“知道了。你心疼我是吧？”  
田柾国脸红了，没有说话算是默认。其实他只是怕离得太近会分心，距离产生美这个道理他还是懂的。

田柾国期末考试的成绩很好，被各科老师表扬完紧接着就去班主任那里挨了训。班主任无非是说他小孩子脾气，明明能考好，期中的时候却故意乱写题。田柾国不知道事后闵玧其是怎么回复班主任的，反正对方也没说什么重话，提点了几句就让他好好学习，高考考个好成绩。田柾国拿着期末考试的成绩单，“老师，这个成绩单要家长签字吗？”  
他想拿回去给闵玧其显摆显摆。

班主任表情奇怪，“这次没有要求签字，反正开始补课之前会有家长会，到时候你们的成绩分析老师们都会做出来发给家长。所以签不签字他们早晚都知道。”说着他抬头看了一眼田柾国，“你考的好当然没压力，我们班还有些没考好的，不签字也能让他们多混几天。”  
田柾国憋着笑，“老师你好体贴啊。”  
班主任看着田柾国也笑了，“行了行了，别在这儿讽刺我了，收拾东西回家吧。半个月以后再见。”  
田柾国点点头，“好，老师再见！”

-

短暂的半个月假期田柾国也就没想着回北方。他给蔡韫和田霖明去了电话汇报成绩，又说了放假安排。两个人在这件事上态度一致，都让他就在那边好好休息，不要飞来飞去地折腾。当然，红包和夸奖少不了。

闵玧其有意想带田柾国出去玩一圈，可田柾国嫌热，表示自己宁愿留在家里吹空调。“小心得空调病。”闵玧其不死心，“你真的不想出去玩？旅游多好啊，开拓视野还能转换心情。”  
田柾国躺在沙发上，十分惬意，“除非你订大床房。”  
闵玧其把遥控器塞进他手里，“你又开始了。”  
田柾国迅速翻身，趴在闵玧其大腿上，仰头看他，“哥哥，你说实话，我长得好看吗？”说完暗示一般地眨了眨眼睛。  
“长得好看不好看，你自己不知道？”闵玧其伸手去挡他的眼睛，“不要乱放电。”

田柾国拉开闵玧其的手，“没有乱放电。这不是在对着你放电吗？”  
闵玧其笑了笑，“瞎说。”  
“那你说我好看吗？还是长得很一般。”田柾国不依不挠，“你快说说。”  
闵玧其屈起食指抬起田柾国的下巴，“还行。”  
“就只是还行？”田柾国蹭起来，把脸凑过去，“哥哥你再仔细看一下呢？”

这个举动很危险。  
闵玧其想往后退，可是怕自己这么一退田柾国又要故意曲解成别的意思。于是他绷着表情，“嗯”了一声。田柾国凑的更近了—  
“亲一下不可以吗？”

当然不可以。  
去年平安夜田柾国捧着他的脸亲了一下还能说是欣喜之下的无意识举动，现在......闵玧其没办法装傻了。他摇摇头，同时又伸出手捂住田柾国的嘴巴。田柾国瞪大了眼睛，接着伸出舌头舔了舔闵玧其干燥的手心。他很乐意见到闵玧其脸色的变化，“为什么不可以？”  
闵玧其张张嘴，“你......”才说了一个字就被手机铃声打断，他改变了原本想说的说，“田柾国你手机响了，快去接。”   
田柾国不满地在他手指尖上咬了一下，“这次先放过你。”  
闵玧其作势要踢他，“没大没小。”

CH35.

-

暑假的最后五天，田柾国抱着自己的枕头成功入驻了闵玧其那间房。倒不是他之前不想，而是一直没想好怎么开口。眼看着假期余额越来越少，田柾国再也坐不住了，打着闵玧其那台电脑显示器观感更好的理由，大大方方地在电脑前安了家。  
等到电影看完，田柾国就理所当然地爬上了旁边的床。

闵玧其对丧尸片没兴趣，一直在外面看电视。估摸着时间差不多再进房间，田柾国已经摆好了姿势，脸上写满了期待。他拍了拍床铺，“快来！”  
闵玧其定住了。“你？”  
这试探性地一问成功让田柾国破功。

田柾国往床上一趴，“我走不动了，今天要睡你的床。”  
“好啊，那我去睡你那边。”闵玧其故意逗他，说着就要转身出去。  
田柾国拖鞋都不穿就往地上踩，他抱着闵玧其，鼻尖在对方脖子附近蹭来蹭去，“不走不走，床那么大，睡得下。”  
闵玧其忍笑忍的辛苦，“田柾国，小狗尾巴又摇起来了？”  
“那你闻没闻到小狗味道嘛？”田柾国小心翼翼地伸出舌头，在闵玧其耳后那片皮肤轻轻舔了过去。没过几秒，被舔过的地方就变了颜色。“哥哥，说话啊，哥哥。”田柾国正儿八经撒娇的时候杀伤力巨大，他在闵玧其身上吸吸嗅嗅，又大着胆子咬了一下闵玧其的耳垂，“那哥哥身上是什么味道？”

“人味！”闵玧其拨开田柾国作怪的手，转过去作势要踢。结果脚一抬起来，那个小兔崽子就反应灵敏地弯着腰抓住了自己的脚踝。  
田柾国做着鬼脸，“说不过怎么就要打啊？”  
闵玧其站的不太稳，皱着眉让田柾国撒手。  
田柾国的手指在跟腱处来回抚摸，他盯着闵玧其小声提议，“哥哥，我帮你咬，好不好？”说完视线直接下滑到了关键部位。

闵玧其满脑子都被那个“咬”字所占据。他原本没有理解到意思，过了一会儿才从田柾国直勾勾的视线中领悟到。他往回收了收脚，“放开我。”  
“好不好。”田柾国轻轻松开手，等闵玧其重新找到中心站好以后把人逼到了墙角。  
闵玧其推了推挡在身前的人，“小小年纪不学好。”  
田柾国笑着低下头，贴到闵玧其的耳边，“因为我是未成年，所以哥哥怕吗？”他喜欢贴近对方做一些亲昵的举动，虽然这样会让他无法控制地起反应，但还是改不掉这种习惯。田柾国自己明明也脸红的要死，却还是开口说着很过分的话。“可是哥哥也硬了啊，跟我一样。”

大脑暂时失去了思考的功能。  
闵玧其闭着眼睛，全身上下的血液好像都涌到了脸上。两个人的下体贴在一起，哪怕隔着各自的衣物布料都有一种严丝合缝、没有一点空间的错觉。田柾国压抑着的呼吸声就在耳边响个不停，然后上下轻轻地蹭了蹭。  
闵玧其的脑子里“轰”的一声炸了一个巨大无比的烟花。  
他捏了捏拳头，然后睁开眼，“我去下厕所。”他也是个有正常需求的男人，被田柾国逗着摸着当然会有反应......好在田柾国没有追出来，闵玧其关了浴室的门，然后打开了花洒。

-

房间的垃圾桶里有几团卫生纸。

闵玧其装没看见，一边擦头发一边问田柾国要不要去冲个澡。田柾国脸上的红晕还没褪尽，再配上躲躲藏藏的表情，怎么看都觉得是个被人欺负过的小媳妇。  
“那，那我去洗洗。”田柾国起身，微微弓着腰从闵玧其身边挤了出去。他刚才在房间里快速地撸了一把，才收拾完闵玧其就推门进来了。他盯着对方的喉结看了一眼，要命的感觉就又冒出来了。田柾国都不知道自己会这么容易起反应，他急急忙忙钻进了浴室—一旦意识到先前闵玧其在同样的地方做了同样的事他就更加激动，裤子都来不及脱就先伸手揉了一把。

田柾国把头发完全吹干以后才进了卧室，跟着一起的还有他的枕头。

“你拿枕头干嘛？”闵玧其觉得莫名，“我这边不是有两个吗？”  
田柾国抱着枕头，“我是怕万一你不给我抱，我好抱着枕头。”  
闵玧其笑了，他伸开手臂，“那你要抱吗？”  
田柾国摇摇头，“算了，我......”我一定会贪心想要更多的。他走过去，嘴唇在闵玧其头发上轻轻贴了一下。房间的空调温度打的有点低，还是要搭着点凉被。田柾国一开始就把枕头塞到身后，然后从背后搂住了闵玧其。“小狗又来了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我要是小狗，哥哥就是骨头。”田柾国渐渐也困了，嘴里嘟嘟嚷嚷着，“小狗最喜欢骨头了。”

-

返校前一天突然下起了暴雨。  
田柾国开玩笑说是老天爷都在可怜他们这些高三学生，闵玧其没搭话，因为田柾国即将住校他心里多少有点不舒服。住校要准备的东西提前几天他就已经收拾好，也不知道田柾国能不能习惯住校生活。不过......现在看起来，不习惯的人好像是自己。

田柾国申请到的是两人间，宿舍的各种设施还算齐全，虽说比不了家里，但洗漱什么的都很方便，床也是单独摆放的单人床，而不是多人间的上下铺。闵玧其陪着田柾国到宿舍把床铺理好，剩下的都是一些杂七杂八需要慢慢规整的东西。  
“小叔叔，你去开家长会吧，我自己再收拾收拾。”宿舍还有室友和对方家长，田柾国也不好喊哥哥。他看出闵玧其心情不太好，开车来学校的路上两人都没说上什么话。  
闵玧其点点头，正欲转身，田柾国突然拉住了自己的手，他疑惑地看着对方，“嗯？”  
田柾国趁房间里的另外几人没有注意，飞快地在闵玧其的手背上亲了一下。亲完以后就冲着闵玧其笑了笑，然后站起来揽住闵玧其的肩，“我送你出去。”

CH36.

-

因为田柾国的优秀成绩，闵玧其受到了不少家长目光的洗礼。

家长会是在各班教室开的，过来参会的家长也就对应坐在自家孩子的座位上。说实话，闵玧其很不喜欢这种场合，尤其是在听了快半小时没什么重点的老师发言之后，心里的烦躁感直线飙升，恨不得立刻走出教室。他也是想不明白，这么热的天气，教室里就那么几个电风扇工作着，够用吗？不知道田柾国是怎么熬过来的。  
闵玧其松了松领口，他到底是什么会选择在这种天气里穿正装呢？还嫌不够热吗？越是接近八月，温度越是高。哪怕头顶看不见太阳，又闷又湿的体感还是很明显。

塞在口袋里的手机震了一下。  
闵玧其抽出来扫了一眼，是田柾国发来的微信。他装作接到了电话，轻轻向老师招手示意，接着弯着腰从教室后门走了出去。他绕过教室，走到了上下两层楼中间的地方，这才仔细看了微信的内容。

—家长会还没结束吗？  
—你知道吗，我的室友是隔壁班的学霸，现在就已经在书桌前入定了。

闵玧其手指按了几下，最后又全部删掉，直接把电话拨了过去。

“开完了？”田柾国估计是怕影响室友学习，声音压得很低，偷偷摸摸的显得特别可爱。  
“没呢，溜出来抽烟。”闵玧其开玩笑说道。  
“教学楼不允许抽烟。”田柾国边说边走到了阳台上，顺手带上了中间那道门。“哥哥你就不能忍忍吗？”  
闵玧其笑，“我骗你的。”  
“那你开完家长会就要走了吗？”田柾国问道，“你......要不要再来看看我？”按照计划，家长会将会持续到上午第四堂课结束。  
“中午领你出去吃饭。”闵玧其说，“不然又要某些人要等一个月以后才能有机会打牙祭了。我不好在外面待太久，现在准备回去了。”  
田柾国“哦”一声就不再吭声，两个人什么话都不说连着电话一直没挂。最后闵玧其实在是觉得这样太蠢，“小狗，我先挂了。一会楼下等你。”  
电话那头的人小声地“汪汪”了两声。  
像极了小狗。

-

“这个月结束是不是该给你颁个全勤奖啊？”酒保调侃道。他背着包，发动了机车停在路边等闵玧其锁门。  
闵玧其扣上锁，顺手从路边捡了个小石子抛过去，“说什么呢！”  
对方嘻嘻哈哈地躲过，完全不当一回事。“我没说错啊，你看你最近每天都准时报道，也没把我一个人留到最后。怎么？二十四孝老父亲的人设崩了吗？那小孩儿呢？”  
“住校。”闵玧其瞪着他，“说完了没？说完了赶紧滚。”  
酒保没动，“喂，闵玧其，人家去住校了不正好方便你发展自己的生活吗？我怎么觉得你还老大不情愿的。”  
闵玧其不理他，留下一句“你懂个屁”就潇洒走人，去后面的停车场开车。

-

“好想吃冰啊。”  
第一节下课的时候同桌突然喊了一句。  
田柾国揉着早上在学校食堂被撑到不行的肚子，很是不解，“你饿了？”  
同桌摇摇头，“不是饿。”他偏过头看了一眼外面勤勤恳恳工作的太阳，“田柾国，你不觉得热吗？不想吃冰吗？现在要是谁给我一杯冰可乐，我都愿意乖乖跪下来叫爸爸。”  
田柾国作势起身，同桌连忙拉住他，“你干什么？”  
“去给儿子买冰可乐啊。”田柾国答的理直气壮，“你不是想喝吗？”  
对方惊觉被占了便宜，刚要动手又想起自己的同桌是个在学习上需要紧紧抱住的大腿，于是硬生生把怒意都压了下去，最后又感叹了一句天气真热，要是放假就好了。

“是挺热的。”田柾国笑，“不过宿舍比教室凉快。教室里人挨着人，没办法啊。”他伸手指了指讲台旁边的特殊位置，“那儿不错，背后就是教室门，通风，你去吗？”  
同桌把头摇成拨浪鼓，“不去，我就想跟着你坐。”  
“别说这种让人误会的话，我不喜欢你这种类型。”田柾国一本真经，“你呢，也收敛一点自己外露的情感，我们还是学生呢。”  
同桌说不过他，摆了摆手，“快打住。”  
田柾国嘿嘿一笑，把下一堂课的课本找了出来。

第二节是物理。  
还没有下课的时候田柾国就看班主任在走廊上晃悠，他盯了好几眼，总觉得有事发生。果不其然，下课铃刚响，班主任就从前门走上了讲台，“耽误大家两分钟，我说个事。”  
由于他表情严肃，台下的学生都以为是什么临时通知要测试的坏消息，一个个表情跟苦瓜似的。结果班主任清清嗓子，说接到了通知放高温假，所以接下来的课都取消了。

整间教室就安静了那么几秒，然后炸开了锅。  
班主任拍了好几下桌子才让下面的人安静下来，还没嘱咐要注意安全，尽量不要在室外久留，其他班级估计也通知到了这个消息，整个教学楼爆发出一阵又一阵的欢呼声。最后他也无奈地笑了，“行了，散了吧。不过明天可不能迟到，迟到的人一律给我跑操场去。”  
田柾国张大了嘴，看着他的同桌，“可以啊你，一口好奶。”  
同桌也愣了，“我发誓之前只是随便说的。”  
田柾国大力拍他肩，“小伙子，预言家本家了。”

意料之中的假期让这群被闷了很久的高三生再次恢复了活力。

班主任一出教室，下面的人就开始各自商量要去哪里渡过这天赐的一天。  
田柾国拉着他同桌，“走吧，这下可以真的吃冰了。”  
对方毫不犹豫地点头，“好，吃冰走起。”两个人又约了些同学，准备去商场吃冰再看电影。他们嫌热，四个四个地在外面打了车，直奔商场。

CH37.

-

闵玧其实在是不敢相信先前在商场扶梯上看见的人是田柾国。

他今天来商场采购，乘坐扶梯去负一层的时候那么四下随便一看，就看到了田柾国。田柾国身上背着书包，不过看样子没有背书本，书包显得空荡荡的。闵玧其还想再确认一下，田柾国突然一路小跑追上了前面的人群—他们都穿着学校的校服。  
闵玧其不觉得田柾国会正大光明地逃课，更何况还是有组织的小规模逃课。他犹豫了半天，最后还是没忍住发了信息问田柾国人在哪里。叛逆期他是理解的，但再叛逆，也得有个度，很显然，今天这样的举动已经过分了。

田柾国还疑惑怎么会在这个时间点收到闵玧其的信息，后来一下反应过来估计是老师在家长群里发了通知。他指了灯箱上的一款刨冰让同学帮忙点，自己跑去一边的座位给闵玧其打电话。电话一开始是不在服务区，后来又是无法接通，第三次拨打终于才被闵玧其接了起来。“哥哥，你在家吗？我都忘记给你报备了。今天放高温假，所以就跟同学约着吃冰看电影。要是时间早的话，我就回家。”  
闵玧其完全不知道这事，听完田柾国的解释就觉得自己实在是......不够信任田柾国。好在田柾国的语气轻快，不像是在介意什么的样子。“少吃点冰，吃多了会头疼。”  
“我知道！”田柾国在那边笑个不停，好像是身边有人在说什么笑话。“我就点了个小份的薄荷冰。一会儿我拍照给你看！”

“还要看电影是吗？”闵玧其确认了一下，“那等你看完电影就回家，晚上我带你去水上乐园玩夜场，好不好？”  
田柾国倒是很乐意，没有异议。“我还没去过呢，很好玩吗？”  
“其实我也不知道，但是应该好玩。”闵玧其答，“诶，等等。你看完电影就在商场等我吧，我得给你买泳裤。”  
泳裤。  
田柾国在心里默念着，脸上又要开始燃烧。他生怕被同桌的同学看出异样，连忙起身转向窗户那一边。“好，好呀，买泳裤。”  
“恩，那你好好跟同学玩吧，乖。”闵玧其说完又补充，“晚上就住家里，明天我送你回去。稍后我会给老师打电话的。”  
“好！”田柾国的声音脆生生的，“那我在商场乖乖等哥哥。”

挂了电话又给闵玧其发了信息。

—要见你了。  
—可惜我今天穿校服，不够帅。

—你是最帅的小兔子。  
—不，小兔崽子。

-

回家放完东西再出门的时候闵玧其给田柾国带了一套晚上玩完水可以换的衣服。先前田柾国说看完电影时他还没收拾好下楼，结果没一会儿对方又发消息来让他不要着急，他们看完电影又去电玩城买了游戏币准备好好再玩一玩。

闵玧其停好车，搭乘电梯一路到了电玩城那一层楼。他没怎么费劲就在热闹的人群中找到了田柾国，他走到田柾国背后认真看着对方打完了那一局射击游戏。  
“打得可以啊，没少练吧。”闵玧其突然开口把田柾国吓了一跳。  
“哥哥！”田柾国又惊又喜，“你到了怎么都不跟我说。”他拉着闵玧其离开那台机子，“正好你来了，帮我看会儿书包，我想去厕所。”说完就极其顺手地把自己书包塞进了闵玧其怀里，“这还有游戏币，你玩着等我嘛。”  
闵玧其点点头，又跟他开玩笑，“你不怕憋坏啊......”  
田柾国眨眨眼，“放心，坏不了，能用。”  
谁跟你说这个。

闵玧其拿着田柾国的东西晃了一圈—他已经有很长时间没有来这种地方了，左右看看决定去最近的那个机器抓娃娃玩。第一把试了试手感，第二把就差一点，第三次投币以后终于成功把那个小兔子挂件夹了起来。那个兔子表情蠢蠢的，又有点可爱......闵玧其本来想挂在车里，想想觉得不太合适，最后把兔子挂在了田柾国的书包上。他举起书包看了看，觉得挺满意，这么个小东西给田柾国用合适极了。

两个人在游戏厅消耗完无法退换的游戏币，这才慢悠悠地出门准备找地方少吃点东西垫肚子。等到他们从商场出发，太阳已经落山了，虽然比不了白天的温度，但开着车窗吹风还是暖呼呼的。  
田柾国是翻书包找充电宝给手机充电的时候才发现了那个闵玧其挂上去的小兔子。他捏了捏兔子的屁股，“还挺可爱。你买的么？”  
“夹娃娃夹的。”闵玧其瞄了一眼，“喜不喜欢啊？”  
田柾国应了一声，又说，“这兔子好傻啊。”  
“是傻。”闵玧其笑笑。

-

天气越热水上乐园的生意越好。  
闵玧其提前预约了夜场名额，结果到达的时候光是找停车位都找了很久。两个人拎着小包在门口验了票，立刻往旁边那一片平房走去。这家水上乐园算是营业蛮久的，服务各方面都比较成熟了—甚至淋浴间都是考虑到了隐私性的单独隔间。  
夏天的衣服不厚，闵玧其就和田柾国共用了同一个储物柜。“我给你带了一套干净衣服来，一会儿身上的校服换下来装袋子里，晚上带回去洗了明早就干了。”  
“好啊。”田柾国先脱了上衣，又把脚上的球鞋换成了拖鞋，“啊，早知道应该把球鞋扔后备箱里的。”  
闵玧其一转头，发现田柾国连裤子都脱了，身上就一条黑色的内裤。他不动声色地移开视线，“下面还有个空的柜子，你把鞋子放里面。”  
“哦。”田柾国弯腰把鞋子放进去，“哥哥，你的呢？”说完就发现闵玧其身上穿的整整齐齐，“你不在这里换了再去冲吗？”  
闵玧其一愣，“你先去吧。”  
田柾国想说点什么，最后还是给憋了回去，自己先拿上东西就近找了间没人的淋浴房。

泳裤是先前在商场现买的，田柾国手里这条和闵玧其的同款不同色，有一种......情侣的感觉。田柾国盯着泳裤有些出神，脑子里又开始疯狂开车。还好突然变冷的水流让他急死刹车，田柾国低下头，无奈地叹了一口气。  
闵玧其，根本没给自己更进一步的机会啊。

CH38.

\- 

田柾国和闵玧其很有效率，很快就把水上乐园的项目都给玩了一大半。玩的时候虽然总是能非本意地接触到闵玧其的肢体，但还是玩乐的念头占了上风，等到中场休息的时候田柾国看着对方露在外面的皮肤才开始心猿意马。  
怎么会这么白啊......田柾国咬着吸管喝饮料，心里实在是想不通。他忍不住想要伸手摸摸看，又觉得这么冒然伸手肯定会惹恼闵玧其，哪知道闵玧其突然从旁边的椅子上起来，蹲到了他面前。田柾国一惊，刚吸进去的饮料差点喷出来。  
闵玧其食指戳了戳田柾国的膝盖，“痛吗？”指腹碰到的地方有一小条口子，不仔细看还真的看不出来。伤口泡过水，周围都有点泛白。

“我都不知道什么时候弄到了。”田柾国被他这么一说才发现，“没事，我不觉得痛。”不过看闵玧其这么关注自己，他又很开心。  
闵玧其皱着眉头，“不然别玩水了，我去找工作人员，他们那里应该有医药箱。”  
田柾国拉住他，“哥哥，真的不痛。”  
闵玧其又蹲回去看了看，“没骗我？”  
田柾国对上闵玧其的视线，开始结巴，“那、那你帮我吹一下？”他想的是小时候摔倒、磕碰的时候老人家常说的“痛痛飞飞”，没想到闵玧其听错了，愣了两秒以后四下看了看，然后凑过去在伤口那里亲了一下，“这样吗？”  
田柾国本来想纠正对方是吹不是亲，但被闵玧其柔软的嘴唇一碰就变成哑巴了，只知道傻乎乎地点头。  
闵玧其一眼就看到田柾国的表情，还真是跟书包上那只兔子一模一样。

两个人到的比较早，等后来人流达到高峰的时候已经攻略下所有项目。这会儿天已经黑透了，玩完离开水以后一吹风，保准浑身都是鸡皮疙瘩。田柾国把浴巾裹在腰间，靠着栏杆看向远方。闵玧其以为他是玩累了，“今天开心吗？”  
“开心啊。”田柾国的手臂挨着对方的手臂，带着温度的皮肤就像是一剂强有效的肾上腺素—反正这里也没别人，他豁出去掰过闵玧其的脸，在闭眼之前准确地找到了目标......他终于亲到了闵玧其的嘴巴。

田柾国心里想的是亲一下就好，可真的给他亲到闵玧其的嘴巴又是另一回事。一下根本就不够，完全不够！田柾国干脆搂住闵玧其背过身去，把人挡了个严实。这下他小心翼翼地睁开眼，发现闵玧其的脸上除了震惊好像没有别的情绪，比如厌恶什么的......田柾国稍稍离开闵玧其的嘴唇，又凑过去伸出舌头舔了舔闵玧其的嘴巴，“哥哥，你是不是，应该要张开嘴巴啊？”  
闵玧其没好气地瞪他一眼，“你还要玩的话就继续，我先去洗澡换衣服了。” 

-

田柾国没想通自己哪里做的不对，灰溜溜地落后闵玧其两三米的样子，一路跟回了更衣室。闵玧其本来也就是想逗自己开心才会来这里吧，结果自己搞砸了。田柾国越想越觉得不对，不管怎么说，也该跟闵玧其道个谢再道个歉，他连稍后要换的衣服都没拿，趁闵玧其走进隔间还没关上门，直接厚着脸皮挤了进去。

闵玧其一转身对上田柾国，三魂都要被吓飞两魂。刚才田柾国的突然袭击他完全没预料到，反应过来的时候才发觉自己竟然有种想要回应那个亲吻的冲动。所以他才会在田柾国那样问的时候气急败坏，如果再和对方面对面地站着，那他就别想一路平稳地走回更衣室了吧。他急匆匆地跑过来，也是想赶紧躲到隔间里自己解决一下，没想到田柾国一直跟着，还挤了进来。“你干什么？”  
田柾国捂住闵玧其的嘴巴往里走，另一只手锁上了门。“小声点，有人来。”  
“你知道有人为什么还要进来。”闵玧其怕被对方看出异样，慌得要死。“挤死了，你给我出去。”

田柾国人都进来了也不怕闵玧其真的把自己赶出去。他伸手开了花洒，“我现在出去，人家会觉得很奇怪的。”  
“本来也很奇怪。”闵玧其不满，“田柾国，你快点出去。”  
田柾国把人往花洒下面推，“不出去。”他盯着闵玧其的脸，“哥哥，你生气了？”  
“你再不出去我就真的生气了。”闵玧其皱皱眉，“你跟进来要干什么。”

田柾国原本计划好的感谢和道歉都在看到闵玧其微微隆起的裤裆之后飞去了外太空。他伸手扣住闵玧其的腰侧，“上次就说过了。”说完他一点没停顿地蹲下去，左腿又顺势跪在了地面上，用牙齿叼住闵玧其泳裤的边缘往下拉，“我想帮你口。”  
闵玧其很尴尬，他张张嘴却不知道说什么好。就这么短暂的沉默了几秒，田柾国已经握住那根轻轻来回滑动了，闵玧其喉咙发紧，伸手捏住了田柾国的肩膀。这......过分刺激了。温热的水流打在身上，而更热的地方从小腹开始一路往下。  
田柾国的动作可以说得上是笨拙，红着脸小心翼翼地尝试吞咽。闵玧其感觉自己的小腿肚都绷直了，“田柾国，你可以不用这样的。”  
田柾国仰脸，脸上有不小心溅落上的水珠。他摇摇头，“哥哥，你不喜欢吗？”  
“不是，你不用这样。”闵玧其想拉他起来，结果田柾国这次直接又往里吞了一些，手也揉捏着闵玧其的屁股让他不要再躲。闵玧其舒服地闷哼一声，顶端摩擦过对方的上颚内壁朝着喉咙的地方去。

即使开着淋浴作为掩饰，耳朵里还是能听到嘴巴不停吞咽、舌头不断搅弄发出的暧昧声响。田柾国慢慢得了技巧，每一下都在极力讨好闵玧其，心里想着的都是要对方舒服。他跪了差不多有十分钟的样子，闵玧其突然趁他吐出去抚摸的时候背过身去，田柾国愣了，“哥哥？”  
闵玧其咬着牙，“不想你吞进去。”  
田柾国一下反应过来，连忙起身，从背后抱住闵玧其，双手探向前方搭在闵玧其的手背上，跟着对方的动作一起，“吞进去也没关系啊，我不讨厌的。”他差不多已经把人压在了淋浴间的墙壁上，手一点一点加快速度。“哥哥好可爱啊，刚才舌头舔到前面小孔的时候手抓的特别紧。”  
闵玧其闭着眼睛，无意义地“嗯”了一下。  
“现在帮哥哥弄也舒服的吧？下次射到我嘴里好不好？”田柾国咬咬闵玧其的脖子，自己也情不自禁在闵玧其屁股上蹭来蹭去。“我会都吃进去的。”

CH39.

-

两个人在淋浴间黏糊了很长时间，换好衣服出去的时候水上乐园都没什么人了。田柾国把换下来的那些衣服什么的一起放进了后备箱，这才磨磨蹭蹭地走到了副驾驶。之前还在淋浴间的时候闵玧其说要帮他，他却让对方先欠着，不是他不想，而是怕闵玧其一碰他就无法收场。他不是没想过站着后入对方，那些画面都在他脑海中演练了无数次。他想象闵玧其趴在床上，关节因为抓紧了床单而变了颜色；想象闵玧其坐在自己身上，面对面地上上下下......可目前也只是想想。

车里的气氛有点尴尬。  
田柾国坐上车，也不敢看旁边的闵玧其。左手抠右手，右手抠左手，抠完又开始抓头发。“把安全带系上。”闵玧其提醒他，“头......是痒吗？过敏？”  
“不是过敏。”田柾国收回手改而去拉安全带，把安全带好好地卡进去以后坐的笔直，“就随便抓一抓。”  
闵玧其清清嗓子，“田柾国，你看着我。”  
田柾国“咔嚓”“咔嚓”慢慢转着脖子，“看、看着了。”  
“如果觉得太有负担我会当做什么都没发生的，以后也不会提，知道吗？”闵玧其拍拍他的头，“不用那么焦虑。今天......是我的问题。”

田柾国一听就知道闵玧其误会了自己，他按开安全带，直接跨过去要亲闵玧其，嘴巴还没碰到呢，动作太大挤压到了喇叭发出的巨响就把两人吓得不轻。田柾国尴尬地停在那里，姿势摆的就像是要去表演杂技。闵玧其哭笑不得地拍拍田柾国的屁股，“坐好。”  
田柾国右脚卡在驾驶座前面，拔了几下才成功拔出来。他坐好没几秒直接开了副驾驶的车门，然后绕去闵玧其那边拉开了门—“我觉得我必须要跟你说清楚，让我觉得焦虑的点不是对你做了什么，而是我现在还没有做什么。”说着他直接压过去，“你应该不会想知道我每天盯着你都在想什么。闵玧其，为了不让你对还是未成年的我犯罪，我已经牺牲很多了。”

闵玧其都快被他绕晕了，还没把他话里的逻辑整理清楚，嘴巴里就闯入了对方的舌头，再然后手也被拉到了田柾国的短裤里......田柾国亲完他整个人都是气愤又要发疯的状态，“等我明年成年，你就知道的确是你的问题，我怎么能这么喜欢你！”  
少年直白又热烈的话语很快就扭转了先前尴尬的气氛。  
闵玧其心里感动同时有些想笑，他捏捏田柾国的脸颊，“明年成年先去把驾照考了，我们出去自驾游。”  
“啊？”田柾国吼完也开始不好意思，“哦哦哦，好。”他松开手，“我是不是吓到你了？”  
“没吓到，但之前没见过你这样。”闵玧其笑，“快回去坐好，我们回家了。”  
我们，回家了。

-

除了提前开始新学期的高三年级，刚刚告别初中进入高中生涯的高一新生也需要提前到学校军训，于是在课间观看新生军训也是高三生的乐趣之一。田柾国偶尔也会站在走廊上看自己班里的同学对着楼下操场的新生指点江山。  
似乎每所学校的军训都会挑天气最恶劣的时候安排训练，田柾国站在阴影处，心里回想起自己军训的场景。他的同桌不知道什么时候站了过来，“我那天看了一下，这一届新生里漂亮的不少，你有没有兴趣？”  
田柾国笑着反问道，“你连这个都打听好了？”  
同桌得意洋洋，“那是自然。正好高三学习压力大，应该找学妹谈个恋爱缓解一下心情。”  
“歪理。”田柾国不理解，“你也不想想，一年以后你高中毕业走了，人家怎么办？”  
同桌耸耸肩，“可能根本谈不到那么久吧。”  
田柾国摇摇头没说话。

“老实说我一直很好奇。”同桌聊起这个话题就不肯轻易结束，“你说你长得那么好，怎么就没想着要找个女朋友呢？我们学校还是有挺多女生的。”  
田柾国一脸神秘，“你怎么知道我没找？”  
“你找了？不能吧。”对方撇嘴，“我还以为你的生活中除了学习只有你小叔叔。”由于田柾国现在住校，一个月才放假一次，所以闵玧其每周还是会抽时间来学校送水果送零食，遇上没什么事的时候，也会把田柾国领出去下馆子。那次田柾国本来说好了和同桌一起吃饭，结果闵玧其临时来了学校，最后田柾国只能把同桌叫上，这才让他认识了闵玧其。

同桌误打误撞说中了田柾国的心事，搞得田柾国下意识伸手摸了摸自己的脸，怕没有管理好表情被对方看出蹊跷来。  
不过他同桌完全没多想，还在自顾自地感叹闵玧其对田柾国很好，也不打也不骂。田柾国听的心里美滋滋，最后又在无意之中伤害了无辜的同桌，“我长得好成绩也好嘛，他没理由打骂我呀。”  
同桌默默地竖起了中指。

-

田柾国那位学霸室友十分刻苦，总是待到教学楼熄灯才会回寝室—当然，回了寝室也不会停止学习，洗漱完毕以后还是会坐到桌上前。田柾国觉得对方有些用力过猛，但也没什么立场说这种话，不过他怕跟闵玧其通电话会影响对方，所以总是在下晚自习的路上给闵玧其打电话。他们约好的时间，基本上一到点，闵玧其也会离开酒吧吵闹的环境，陪田柾国聊上个十来分钟。

两人的聊天没什么特定主题，一向都是想到什么说什么。  
“好香啊。”田柾国突然来了这么一句，电话那边的闵玧其一听就开始笑，“什么东西好香？花吗？”  
田柾国扭头看过去，“不是花，是麻辣烫。刚才走过去的那人手里端了一份，边走边吃。”  
“边走边吃太危险了。”闵玧其又问，“怎么？晚饭没吃饱，饿了吗？”   
田柾国连忙否认，“也不是饿，就是觉得闻起来很香，有点馋了。不过看包装应该是后门那一家，可惜太远了，跑一趟再回寝室就晚了点。”差不多走到寝室楼下的时候田柾国就挂了电话，回寝室以后快速地找了换洗衣服冲澡。等他洗完澡出来的时候，学霸室友很难得地停下了学习，“你的电话，一直在响。”

“啊，不好意思，我忘记静音了。”田柾国道歉，他顾不上头发还在滴水—要是在家里这样，肯定会被闵玧其骂的......手机屏幕上有两个未接来电，都是闵玧其打的。田柾国赶紧回了电话，闵玧其很快就接了起来，只有两个字—“下楼。”

宿舍楼下的闵玧其叼着一根烟并没有点燃，手里拎着一小份麻辣烫。“晚上吃太多不消化，随便吃点解解馋吧。”

CH40.

-

喜欢这种心情一旦遇上合适的温床就是迅速地生根发芽。

高三毕业班早就已经开课了，省去了报道注册和领新书的过程，上课铃响起时，教室里已经传来早读声。

早上起床以后田柾国就按照闵玧其的指示去食堂点了一碗面吃。为了证明自己有在乖乖听话，田柾国特意拍了一张照片发给闵玧其。不过学校食堂的东西一律以量取胜，味道不提也罢。他本来还以为闵玧其不知道自己生日，毕竟去年对方也没什么表示。后来田柾国想了想，去年的生日自己刚转学过来，跟闵玧其也没讲上几句话，生疏的可以，所以没有生日和蛋糕也是能理解的。  
可惜......现在的关系很不一般了，自己却在住校。田柾国走了一会儿神，还没想出个所以 然来就被老师点名上了讲台，还好老师讲的题他会，这才没有出丑。闵玧其今天应该就是过来送个蛋糕吧？或者放在门口保卫室里？田柾国心里痒痒，总觉得闵玧其会给自己发消息，然而每次趁老师不注意偷看手机，都是竹篮打水一场空。后来他实在憋不住，逃了课间操躲在厕所里给闵玧其打电话。

“你知道了？”闵玧其接起来就问。  
“我知道什么？有什么是我应该知道但是我不知道的吗？”田柾国满头问号。  
闵玧其在电话那边笑，“你这么问就是不知道了，那就不要急。”  
“不！”田柾国怎么可能不急，“哥哥你快告诉我。”  
“求我啊。”闵玧其故意逗他，“说点好听的，说不定我心情一好就告诉你了。”  
田柾国愣了两秒，“哥哥，我今天可是寿星啊，你......”  
“不逗你了。”闵玧其顿了顿，“我帮你请了假，下午的课结束以后就回家，给你过生日。怕影响你学习，我还特意跟你们班主任说下午再告诉你。结果你挺厉害啊，这都能猜到。”  
田柾国支支吾吾的，“我，我以为就是吃个蛋糕。”  
“我不会随便糊弄你的。”闵玧其哄他，“行了，虽然是提前告诉你了，但你还是要乖乖上课，知道吗？下午我就不来接你了，回家路上注意安全。”

-

饭桌上的菜是闵玧其亲手做的，就连那个看起来挺有卖相的蛋糕也是。田柾国口头表达过一轮感谢以后又摇着身后那条看不见的尾巴黏着闵玧其—闵玧其走到哪里，他就要跟到哪里。最后闵玧其都坐下准备开始吃饭了，田柾国还不算完，站在闵玧其面前红着脸想说点什么又不好意思说。  
“怎么？”闵玧其抬起脸看他，“不饿呀？快去坐下吃饭。”  
田柾国深吸一口气，然后亲到了闵玧其嘴上。他动作飞快，碰了一碰就离开，随即搂着闵玧其的脖子蹭了蹭，“闵玧其，你对我真好。”  
闵玧其伸手拍拍他的背，“知道了，快去坐下吃饭。我今天可是在家里忙了一天，你不想尝一尝吗？”  
田柾国“嗯”一声，乖乖松手坐到了对面椅子上。

饭吃的差不多以后闵玧其才把准备好的蜡烛拿出来插在蛋糕上。转蜡烛的口袋里还有一顶卡通寿星帽，田柾国看到以后就自觉戴到了头上。闵玧其端着蛋糕等他吹蜡烛的样子实在是令人心动，田柾国恋恋不舍地闭上眼睛许愿，接着一口就吹灭了那根数字蜡烛。  
可能是想到就只有两个人吃，蛋糕的尺寸也很迷你。不过田柾国之前吃了不少，现在蛋糕还有剩下的，他不舍得扔掉，找了个保鲜盒把剩下的蛋糕放进去表示要当作第二天的早饭。闵玧其看在眼里，没说什么，在旁边把碗都给洗干净了。

“哥哥，没有生日礼物吗？”田柾国枕着闵玧其的大腿，躺在沙发上。闵玧其的手被他抓着，一根根顺着指根往指尖摸。  
闵玧其视线往下，“你怎么知道我没准备礼物？”他顺势轻轻弹了弹田柾国的脑门，“还是说你有想要的东西？”  
听完这话，田柾国的脸以肉眼可见的速度变得通红。闵玧其微微皱眉，“你在想什么呢？”田柾国摇摇头，头发在闵玧其的睡裤上滑来滑去。闵玧其把人按住，“给我说说吧，你在想什么。”  
两个人的距离很近，田柾国觉得闵玧其的呼吸都能扑到自己脸上。他闭了闭眼睛，再睁开眼时脸上的红晕已经褪去了。“我没想什么，那你把礼物给我吧。”

闵玧其准备的礼物是一双球鞋和戒指。  
田柾国看到球鞋的时候第一反应就是抱住闵玧其亲—鞋子是他之前就看中但一直没舍得买的新款，闵玧其挑的配色也是他喜欢的。然后他看到了戒指......“哥哥，你要求婚吗？”  
“想多了。”闵玧其笑笑，“还喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢是喜欢的，但是......”田柾国有点为难，“学校不允许佩戴首饰，我还是放家里吧。”  
闵玧其是真没想到还有校规校纪这一点，“那改天再给你买个链子？你可以把戒指穿上去戴在脖子上面。反正很快就入秋了，衣领能遮住的。”  
“好啊。”田柾国说声谢谢，“哥哥，你破费了。”  
闵玧其揉揉他的头发，“不用跟我客气。”  
“那你的戒指呢？”田柾国试戴了一下戒指，“你应该是买的一对吧？”

-

另一枚戒指在闵玧其的手上。

洗完澡准备睡觉的时候田柾国拉着闵玧其的手背亲了又亲。虽然在刚过去的那一个多小时里他有好几次都差点没忍住想要做到最后，但好像也已经足够满足了。  
“你不累？”闵玧其转过身，“明天还要去学校呢。”说完就打了一个巨大的哈欠。  
田柾国凑过去舔了舔闵玧其的耳畔，“我不累，现在很兴奋。”  
“年轻人......”闵玧其闭上眼，“生日快乐。”  
“嗯，很快乐了。”田柾国说话都带着藏不住的笑意，“哥哥，你快乐吗？”  
“嗯，还行。”闵玧其抓着田柾国的手，“快睡觉了。”

田柾国很想问问对方是否好奇自己的生日愿望，不过闵玧其应该会说不想知道，还会说要是把愿望说出来就不灵验了。  
不过那都不重要了，因为他相信自己能做到。  
十七岁，才刚开始。

番外一 《十七岁》

-

“哥哥，你该不会是已经把情侣戒指戴上了害羞才不回答我的问题吧？”田柾国越看戒指越喜欢，又转过头盯着闵玧其想要个答案。  
闵玧其表情不太自然，“你喜欢就好。”  
田柾国眯起眼，“我当然喜欢，不过你为什么前言不搭后语的。”说着他就要伸手去抓闵玧其的手确认—闵玧其平时就喜欢佩戴手势，戒指和手链什么的都买了很多，要不是仔细去看，可能没办法分辨出区别来。  
闵玧其左手握成拳头往后缩，“别闹。”两个人原本是坐在床沿上的，结果被田柾国那么一闹，全都脱了鞋在床上拉锯战。

闵玧其越是让他别闹，田柾国就越来劲儿。他扑过去，用力量压制住对方，非要看个明白。这么一来一回，后背突然压到了墙壁上的开关，整间屋子一下就暗了下来。田柾国愣了那么几秒，他的房间窗帘还没来得及拉开，灯光熄灭以后唯一的光源只来自于外面的客厅。他听见闵玧其笑了笑，然后自己的校服领子被拉了过去，闵玧其凑近了问他，“田柾国，你想要吗？”  
见田柾国不回答，闵玧其又重复了一遍刚才那句话，不同的是，这一次他多加了一个字—“田柾国，你想要我吗？”  
你想，要我吗？

田柾国当然很清楚闵玧其那句话是什么意思。  
他保持着那个姿势一动不动，生怕一个不小心就会吓走闵玧其。而闵玧其手肘压着床，身体撑起来贴近田柾国，“小寿星，问你话呢。想要吗？我给你，好不好？”  
田柾国情不自禁地咽了一下口水。  
“用手，用嘴巴，用腿都可以，你要吗？”

最后秉承着未成年保护法用了手。

-

就着那个姿势田柾国双腿分开跨跪在闵玧其腰侧，他的手扶住了床板稳定重心。因为激动，他的腿有点微微发抖。闵玧其伸手扯开了他校服裤子的腰带，然后抓住裤腿的布料往下拉。等到闵玧其的呼吸靠近的时候，田柾国觉得自己都不会呼吸了，曾经想过、期盼过的事在现在成真，他总有一种是在做梦的错觉。  
内裤也被拉下去了。

闵玧其微微仰头，“我要摸它了。”  
“嗯。”田柾国向前挺了挺腰，“你，你摸吧。”  
话音刚落，下面那根就被闵玧其握进了掌心。闵玧其的手很温柔，包裹上去开始慢慢地上下滑动。田柾国爽的都快哭了，那可是闵玧其的手，闵玧其在帮自己打手枪啊！

“发育的挺好。”闵玧其撸了几下，又问，“平时在学校会偷偷弄吗？”  
田柾国别过脸喘了几口气，“会弄，但很少。住校......不太方便。”  
“怎么不方便呢？”闵玧其偏要问个清楚，“两人间应该还好吧。”他的手下滑到底端的两颗小球处，用掌心托住轻轻颠了颠，“上次是什么时候？”  
之前在脑海中怎么演示暂且不说，现在田柾国只觉得闵玧其是在占自己便宜。他羞愤难当，“哥哥！”  
“上次是什么时候？”  
田柾国觉得闵玧其好像按住了顶端的小孔一下一下地按压，他小声地叫了一下，“上次是前两天......我想着你......差点喊出你的名字，所以才说住校不方便。”

引线早已铺好，只等待那一点火花。  
闵玧其的的动作逐渐变快，接着田柾国忍无可忍地伸手捏住他的肩膀，“闵玧其，你要不要尝一尝我是什么味道。”  
“你这是得寸进尺啊。”闵玧其听懂了田柾国的暗示，他笑了笑，双手停了下来。  
快感的突然中止让田柾国很是不满，他身体往下压了压，重新抓过闵玧其的手，小声地催促，“快一点嘛。”  
闵玧其无奈地微微摇头，随即低下头张开了嘴巴。

呼出的热气，湿润的口腔和扫过皮肤的闵玧其的头发......田柾国呼吸一顿，然后叫了闵玧其的名字。“闵、闵玧其，慢一点。”  
被吸吮的感觉过于强烈，田柾国情不自禁把此刻的现实和之前幻想中的旖旎结合起来，进退的动作自然也慢慢变大。

要说这种事闵玧其还真的没什么太丰富的经验，所有对田柾国做出的行为和反应都全凭直觉。比如在田柾国越来越兴奋的时候尽量张大嘴巴，避免让对方的东西被自己的牙齿刮到。下颌骨慢慢开始抗议愈发增大的工作量，嘴巴里的唾液来不及吞咽倒是更加方便了田柾国分身的进出。

射出来的时候闵玧其躲的慢了些，有部分液体溅到了他的脸颊上。他还没来得及伸手擦拭，回过神来觉得不大好意思的田柾国就把他给扑倒了。

闵玧其就没挨着枕头，后脑勺被磕了一下，发出不小的声响。田柾国立刻捂住他的头，凑过来吸了吸鼻子，“对不起，对不起，我是不是弄疼你了。”

倒也没那么疼。

田柾国轻轻揉了揉闵玧其的脑袋，突然又开始小声地偷笑，“好舒服啊哥哥。”

闵玧其没忍住也跟着笑起来。他躺的不舒服，刚想曲一下膝盖就发觉自己碰到了一分钟前还含在嘴里的东西……“用完了不知道收回去吗？”

田柾国“啊”了一声，“裤子找不到了。”刚才不管不顾的只想要快活，完全不知道把脱下来的裤子扔去了哪里。他是认定了闵玧其好脾气不会拒绝自己，于是把人搂住蹭了又蹭。

“又不是小狗标记地盘……”闵玧其开玩笑道，“摸也摸了，弄也弄了，这份额外的生日礼物你还喜欢吗？”

田柾国嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，“不是还有腿吗？”

-

还真是自己挖坑自己跳。

接吻不需要技巧也不需要特定的姿势。田柾国的动作很笨拙，却透露着亲密。他双手摸索进闵玧其的衣服下面，一点一点地抚摸，一寸一寸地熟悉。

“你硬了，我也帮你好不好？”田柾国唇舌并用，在闵玧其脖子上留下痕迹，“我也想你舒服。”

闵玧其并起腿，按着田柾国的后腰向自己靠近，“我会夹紧一些的。”

从正面进入并没有很方便。

闵玧其翻身趴在床上，没过一会儿在田柾国的软磨硬泡下跪了起来，抬高了屁股。

滚烫的分身从臀缝中挤了进去，慢却有力。田柾国嘴唇贴在闵玧其的背脊上温柔地触碰，嘴里说着下流话。

“哥哥里面好热。”

“夹的真紧。”

“软软的，好舒服。”

“哥哥，用手摸摸我嘛。”

“真想射到里面。”

“哥哥你那里湿漉漉的。”

闵玧其的腿肉连带着囊袋都一起被撞击。是有快感，也越来越失控。

一只手从后面摸过来，手指插进了他的嘴里。田柾国声音里带着那么点恳求的意味，“嘴里也咬着我的东西好不好？”

“唔……好。”闵玧其舌尖探出去迎接，整个人被田柾国搅弄的一塌糊涂。

-

这张床没办法睡就换另一张。

但人只能是那个人。

田柾国取下闵玧其手上的戒指又重新郑重其事地替对方戴了上去。下一次，就该是承诺的时候了。 ????

番外二 《十八岁》

-

田柾国对十八岁的期待已经到了狂热的地步。从高考前回家复习的那个星期开始他就在嘴里不停念叨几个月后的生日，等考完试又学车考驾照再到去大学报道，成年几乎成了田柾国日常生活中最关键的事。  
闵玧其耳朵都要被念出茧了，恨不得躲在屋子里不出去。不过他不出去也没用，他不出去，田柾国就会找各式各样的理由敲门进门。哪怕躲去酒吧也一样，虽然闵玧其有理有据地用未成年不可入内的话术拒绝田柾国，但道高一尺魔高一丈，田柾国进不去就站在酒吧门口出卖色相，一旦有女生看他，他就一脸笑容地拜托对方给自己买酒喝。闵玧其看不下去，还没等田柾国第二次开口就气急败坏地把人拉进了办公室。

“哇，哥哥好热情。”田柾国就着进门的姿势转过身就把闵玧其抵在了自己和门板中间，他低下头吸了吸鼻子，“又抽烟。不是让你少抽一点吗？”  
闵玧其伸手推他，“让开，我出去。”  
“我以为你那么着急地把我推进来是想玩点什么不一样的。”田柾国笑个不停，“哥是不是想要了？”

闵玧其的手腕被田柾国抓住拉过头顶，以一个极其羞耻的姿势被固定在门上。他微微抬头，发觉对方是真的长高了不少。“田柾国松手。”  
“不松。”田柾国非但不松手还故意凑近了伸出舌头慢慢舔过闵玧其的嘴角，“二手烟。”  
“傻子。”闵玧其想笑又不好笑，脸上扯出一个奇怪的表情。  
田柾国跟他亲昵了一会儿，心满意足地放过了闵玧其。“反正快了，到时候哥也跑不掉。”  
闵玧其皱皱眉，瞪了一眼田柾国以示警告。

-

田柾国的大学在临市，要回家其实很方便。但由于大一新生是单独在另一个校区，大二才会回本部所以会有些麻烦—当然，对于田柾国来说，这不是麻烦，反而是件很愉悦的事。因为大一的校区就在本市，甚至离原来的高中也没多远。田柾国根本没犹豫，注册报道整理完宿舍以后就直接跟着闵玧其回了家。

九月一号这天恰好是个周五，所以学校很人性化地把军训定到了下周一。田柾国在公共场合还能稍微抑制一点自己的激动心情，等到停车场上了车就再也坚持不了，原形毕露般的把闵玧其抵在座位上亲了个够。  
本来闵玧其为了让田柾国这个刚拿到驾照没多久的新司机练手最近都是把驾驶位空给对方的，结果看看现在的情况，他当机立断把人推出车，自己坐到了驾驶位上。安全带都绑不住田柾国，闵玧其的右手握住操纵杆挂挡，田柾国也要把手覆上去，闵玧其怎么凶他都没用。

“你能收敛一点吗？这位即将成年的朋友，稳重！”闵玧其背后黏着一个田柾国，好不容易才走到了家门口。  
田柾国趁闵玧其不注意，又在他耳后亲了一下，“还没成年呢，还差几个小时。”  
闵玧其被他亲的头皮发麻，掏钥匙的手都抖了一下。“我看你成年以后要上天了吧。”  
“不上天。”田柾国压低了声音，“上你。”  
“你......”闵玧其欲言又止，“算了，算了，翅膀硬了我管不了。”

-

怎么吃的饭、怎么切的蛋糕田柾国一概没留下印象，认认真真洗了澡穿着睡衣直奔闵玧其的床。他不管自己急，还不停催着闵玧其去洗漱。闵玧其很有压力，面上没表现出来一直坐在电脑上东看看西看看，心里的鼓却越敲越响.....最终还是没有抵抗住背后那道灼热的目光，起身去洗漱。

一切是从亲吻开始的。  
田柾国占有欲很强，即使已经在和闵玧其接吻，手脚也一点没闲着，恨不得把闵玧其死死锁进自己怀里。他已经很清楚的知道接吻需要闭眼睛，可现在不想闭眼睛，就想看着闵玧其。衣物能遮挡皮肤却不能阻挡田柾国的手。  
闵玧其没说好也没说不好，但一直很配合。田柾国脱了他的睡裤，双手在腰间往上滑来摸去。“很痒。”  
田柾国“嗯”了一声，眼睛直勾勾地盯着闵玧其的内裤。“哥哥，你是不是又瘦了。”  
“还好吧。”闵玧其别过脸，“别看了，像个变态。”

“我本来就是变态啊。”田柾国笑眯眯的，摸完闵玧其的腰就去轻轻揉捏对方的下体。“哥硬的好快。”  
闵玧其脸一红，“闭嘴吧你。”  
田柾国拉着他的大腿往自己的方向，“我不能闭嘴，闭嘴了哥就不能舒服了。”  
闵玧其懒得跟田柾国争辩，被弄得舒服了还是会叫几声喘几下。

到了要进入的关键时刻田柾国比闵玧其还紧张。其实润滑已经做的很到位了，闵玧其的表情也没什么不舒服的模样，但田柾国还是怕他痛，小心翼翼地往闵玧其腰后垫了枕头，“那，我进去了？”  
闵玧其的表情十分精彩，“难道你还要打个报告吗？”  
田柾国被他说的心虚，于是轻轻托起闵玧其的屁股，慢慢地插了进去。那种感觉很舒服，不光是生理上的纯粹快感，更多的是终于把人占为己有的心理满足。闵玧其抓着他的手臂，一直抿着嘴。  
“还好吗？”田柾国俯下身子，“是不是很不舒服。”  
“还行。”闵玧其的呼吸很急，倒不是痛，而是那种被填充的感觉让他觉得有点心慌，有点羞耻，还有点期待。

田柾国讨好地拨弄闵玧其的分身，自己也一点一点地更加深入。“哥，真的好紧，你怎么这么紧。”  
“你他妈......”闵玧其被他猛地顶了一下，呼吸都顿了几秒。“田柾国，你没戴套？”  
田柾国已经得了乐趣，捏着闵玧其的屁股不停抽插。“我没病，干干净净的，不想戴套。”  
闵玧其说话断断续续，“不是你......不是你想不想的......问题。田柾国，你给我—啊！”  
“在给你呢。”田柾国找到了闵玧其的敏感点，持续往那里撞击。“再说了，家里没套。”

闵玧其正要说当初你书桌抽屉里不是有一个吗，话还没出口就觉得自己快不行了，他下意识地缩紧了内壁，下一秒，田柾国轻声哼着射在了他的屁股里。  
田柾国很尴尬，“我......”  
闵玧其不敢动，生怕自己一动，精液就会流出来。  
田柾国清清嗓子，“我可以解释一下吗？网上都说第一次会射的很快。”  
闵玧其沉默。  
“我是处男，所以......”田柾国脸都憋红了，“再说哥你刚才突然夹了一下，我太爽了，就没把持住。”  
闵玧其都想捂住他的嘴巴了。  
田柾国说完以后叹了一口气，“不过我又硬了。”他眨眨眼睛，“哥准备好了吗？”


End file.
